Corre conmigo o veme partir
by Cobalto585
Summary: Cuando Shizuru, el amor de la vida de Natsuki regresa después de casi veinte años de una forma que ninguna esperaba, entre dilemas, sorpresas e intrigas en una avalancha de viejos sentimintos, ambas se replantean todo lo que entra en juego, su famila, trabajo y felicidad... el camino no sera facil ¿podra un viejo amor ser la razon suficiente para luchar una vez mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-mama ya me voy, nos vemos luego...

\- ven acá, ¿con permiso de quien te largas y a donde rayos vas?- los esmeralda miraron con seriedad y cortaron las palabras de su hija.

-solo es una fiesta, no seas paranoica mamá...- la pelicobalto regresaba con mala cara, odiaba el humor que cargaba siempre su madre.

-responde la pregunta ¿a dónde vas y quien te dio permiso?- la pelinegra se levanto del sillón y camino hasta cerca de la puerta, con una mirada fría y un gesto de plomo.

la pelicobalto rodó los ojos y bufo de fastidio, se planto frente a su madre y respiro para calmarse, era una pésima idea pelear con ella en especial si deseaba ir a la fiesta, donde vería a su... ¿novia?...difícil darle un nombre a lo que eran pero no tenía dudas que no eran amigas, ese sentimiento que latía en su corazón no era amistad, si se llevase mejor con su madre seguramente ya le habría dicho algo al respecto pero no con ese carácter que tenia siempre y a todas horas -bien, una amiga...me invito a quedarme unos días en su casa, ¡¿feliz?!-

-hmmmm así que una amiga eh... ¿Y donde vive y hace cuanto la conoces, estarán sus padres, cuánto tiempo piensas ir, y por qué no me habías dicho con antelación?- la pelinegra señalo una silla próxima en el comedor y tomo asiento frente a su hija, entrelazo los dedos y le miro fijamente, como sopesando las palabras.

-joder mamá una cosa por vez….-

-nada de eso, y responde lo que te pregunte ahora o regresa a tu habitación- los verdes no se apartaron de los rasgos joviales de su hija, relajo la espalda y espero sin inmutarse.

-bien…vive a las afueras de la ciudad con su madre, su mamá no estará, salió de viaje pero esta su empleada domestica que cuidara de ambas, a su madre no le gusta que este sola cuando sale de viaje, la conozco desde que entre a la preparatoria, solo será el fin de semana….y no te dije porque ni siquiera sabía que ibas a estar en casa…- refunfuño la pelicobalto en un acto involuntario de reclamo, odiaba que su madre pasara todo el día en el laboratorio y apenas la veía, cuando coincidían siempre terminaban en alguna discusión, ambas tenían un carácter fuerte, pero la frialdad de su madre terminaba por dejarle sin armas.

Los esmeralda rodaron lentamente, sobre el techo, pasando por las aspas del ventilador que colgaba sobre la mesa de arce y cristal, bajo de morosa forma hasta que ambos verdes se encontraron.

-Haru….sé que no paso tanto tiempo como a ambas nos gustaría, pero debes saber que lo hago porque no quiero que tu pases por las carencias y dificultades de yo, solo es un poco irritante que no me avises de algo como esto de querer largarte a no sé donde con tu amiguita que ni siquiera conozco…- paso su mano sobre el rostro, se puso de pie con tranquilidad y dio media vuelta, solo el ruido de los trastos dejaba en claro que estaba preparando un café, como solía hacerlo en sus escasos días libres.

-entonces…. ¿eso es un "puedes ir" o un no?- una palabra mal dicha y toda la paz y la breve charla se irían por el caño.

-hmmmmmm no lo sé….- Natsuki permaneció de pie sin decir una palabra más, atenta a la cafetera sobre la llama.

-mamá… ¿cómo que no sabes? Ay vamos ma…haré lo que quieras cuando vuelva- la pelicobalto se aproximo hasta quedar cerca de su madre, donde pudo ver su ceño meditativo.

-hmmm ¿lo que yo quiera? Hagamos algo mejor…. Te dejo ir solo el fin de semana, contestaras todas y dije TODAS mis llamadas, llamaras para avisarme que estas bien, y cuando vengas de regreso te diré las...- hizo una pausa tenebrosa y continuo- condiciones, ¿qué tal?- una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Natsuki daba una clara advertencia sobre lo impredecible de sus peticiones, tomaba su taza y se dirigía a la mesa mientras endulzaba apenas nada su café.

Haru se maldijo internamente, desgraciada y ruin suerte, conocía a la perfección ese gesto en el rostro de su madre, miro su celular y faltaban poco más de cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada. –¡ahhhhh rayos eso es tan malditamente injusto mama ¡-

-tómalo o déjalo, nadie te obliga….- el tintineo del metal contra el cristal de la taza dejaba en claro que Natsuki ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de girar el rostro hacia su hija, pero en sus gestos permaneció una sonrisa de triunfo.

Tras un berreo y una rabieta entre dientes la pelicobalto acepto su derrota, no deseaba ni se imaginaba cancelando aquel fin de semana donde sin duda esperaba declarar sus sentimientos, hacia su amiga intima –está bien mama, tu ganas, acepto acatar tus ordenes al volver- se aproximo al costado de la mesa y beso la mejilla de su madre, quien le coloco la mano apenas en un roce sobre la cabeza, le entrego las llaves del auto y sin más cada quien siguió en sus asuntos.

La más joven salió con el estomago revuelto, mas por la ilusión que despertaba su profunda amistad con aquella mujer que había conocido desde la secundaria, cosa en que había mentido a su madre, le conocía al menos de 5 años ya.

En la sala el televisor se detuvo en un evento de reconstrucción de vehículos antiguos, aquello había captado los esmeralda, tantas cosas le venían con esas imágenes,su alocada juventud, sus hazañas, su primer trabajo, aquel accidente y esa época donde había conocido el verdadero amor... ¿Qué habría sido de Shizuru...?

Seguramente estaría muy decepcionada al saber que tuvo una hija, después que aquella pelea en que todo se les vino encima y dejaron de saber la una de la otra, miro su lata de refresco, hace poco había dejado la taza de café, eran de las pocas veces que bebía ese "veneno" como solía llamarlo su verdadero pero inalcanzable amor…. y se recostó en el sillón como cuando no tenía que ser la señora rectitud, cuando su hija o quien fuere estuviera cerca. Por primera vez en varios años podía darse la libertad de recostarse y dejar el protocolo de lado, miro debajo de la tele y sin dudarlo encendió la consola que había allí, ya luego encontraría la forma de explicar cómo es que mágicamente había saltado el juego de un punto a otro de la historia, podía ser Natsuki simplemente y aprovecharía el fin de semana libre como no lo hacía desde hace dos décadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Haru había llegado casi puntual, después de una breve parada para comprar una caja de cigarrillos, envió un mensaje y apenas se aproximo el auto a la entrada, el portón se abrió dejandole entrar, dejo el vehículo estacionado a unos metros, ahí estaba aun el vehículo de la madre de su amada, con esa fachada tan impecable y elegante que evidentemente le había heredado a su hija, ademas de esos hermosos ojos color carmín. Salio del vehículo y saludo a su probable suegra.

-buenas tardes señora Fujino,¿ como esta? Me alegra haberla alcanzado para desearle un buen viaje-

La castaña giro dejando la puerta del auto abierta, le dedico una dulce sonrisa y le estrecho la mano de forma cordial, -ara….pequeña Haru… siempre tan puntual, tu madre debe ser muy estricta, pero es una buena costumbre, mi hija esta en su habitación- hubo una pequeña pausa y le coloco la otra mano sobre el envés, noto una facción de angustia que fue reemplazada por una mas amena –cuida bien de ella, y por favor, se gentil…ella te quiere demasiado…- le vino un guiño que le hizo enrojecer y le soltó para entrar al auto. Saliendo rápidamente de casa en el vehículo, donde la caricia fría del viento le revolvió el cabello y le hizo reaccionar.

-¡ay!….- se tomo la cabeza, un minúsculo pero inesperado golpecillo le había asustado, miro al césped, donde una pequeña bola de papel descansaba, lo desenvolvió y leyó

 _¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí afuera?_

Sonrió, conocía esa caligrafía a la perfección, levanto el rostro hacia el segundo piso y ahí en la ventana estaba su amor, doblo la hoja y entro a casa, que desde hace años habia sido mas un hogar que su casa siempre solitaria.

-buenos días ¿cómo esta señora?- haru daba un golpe apenas perceptible en la nuca de la guardiana de la casa.

-heyyyy¡ ¿señora,dónde me vez los hijos? Jajaja, vaya así que llegas temprano como siempre, estaba la señora Fujino pero acaba de irse- se echaba un mechón de cabello rojizo tras la oreja, mientras revisaba el rastreador del vehiculo de la ama de la casa.

-si, la encontré antes de que subiera al auto….iré arriba, nos vemos al rato.

-trata de no hacer nada que la señora Fujino no te de permiso Haru…- la pelicobalto se detuvo y dio vuelta en el rostro, aun prevalecía el sonrojo.

-eso…tratare pero no prometo nada….- noto el asombro en la expresión de Maria y subió corriendo el resto de las escaleras, deseaba que al llegar a la comoda de su amiga, la agitación se debiera al correr y no por el eco de las palabras de la Fujino mayor.

Se aclaro la garganta, se acicalo el cabello y antes de que sus dedos llamaran a la puerta esta se abrió, la mano cálida le jalo hasta el interior quedando casi contra si el cuerpo de aquella joven castaña.

-tardas mucho Haru, siempre haces la misma rutina frente a la puerta desde que viniste la primera vez jajaja- le tomo de las manos y los esmeralda se enmarcaron en una dulce sonrisa.

-si lo hago es por una buena razón, ¿sabes?- le acaricio con los pulgares y recibió un apretón de vuelta.

-y… ¿cual es esa razón?- los carmín le miraron con paciencia, acortando la distancia entre ambas.

-ah….p…pues tu…tu eres mi razon Nat…- recargo con delicadeza su frente contra la opuesta y en un movimiento suave le brindo un beso cálido y prolongado, el agarre en sus manos arrecio y le mantuvo en la posición por un corto momento, tras el cual, sangría y esmeralda intercambiaron incontables versos en silencio.

-te quiero….casi podría asegurar que te amo Haru…- la castaña rompió el contacto mismo que extraño casi al instante, se aproximo a la cama y tomo asiento, llamo con pequeños golpes a la pelicobalto, quien acompaño a su amada.

-yo…yo si te amo nat….mucho mas de lo que crees, desde la secundaria supe que lo que sentía por ti no era amistad…- las palabras se le embotaron en la garganta, el simple roce da la mano amiga le hizo callar, primero por el acto mismo y después por un gentil beso.

Shizuru suspiro en el auto, algo que no paso por alto a ojos de su chofer, la fiel miyu, pese al magnifico paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana, sus recuerdos fueron incapaces de mantenerse en quietud, bajo brevemente el vidrio y el aire frío no hizo si no, revolverle mas el recuerdo, aquella sensación de libertad que había experimentado con el unico amor de su vida, cerro los ojos y el esmeralda asalto sus recuerdos, su memoria de forma rapaz le regalo un nítido recuerdo, escucho el rugir del motor de aquella motocicleta azul, la calidez y firmeza del cuerpo al que se aferraba, su amada Natsuki…

La motocicleta se detuvo y desmonto primero la pelinegra dándole la mano para ayudarle a bajar –llegamos-

El agarre no disminuyo hasta que estuvo segura en el suelo, mientras la moto era empujada hasta el lateral de una pequeña cabaña oculta en el bosque.

-ara…¿así que este es el lugar donde escondes tu motocicleta?- camino tras natsuki ,hasta que la motocicleta quedo oculta por unos frondosos arbustos.

-no precisamente mi motocicleta, tambien yo vivo aquí… sola- no hubo dejo de dudas sobre las intenciones de la frase, shizuru se aproximo una vez que el casco abandono la cabeza del piloto y recargo su mandíbula sobre el hombro de la ojiverde, que se encogió levemente.

-oi…no hagas eso….aun…- refunfuño jocosamente para terminar de abrir la puerta, dejando el casco y las llaves sobre un plato de cerámica azul con toques blancos.

-y ¿que haremos aquí, solas todo el fin de semana?- el retumbe de los pasos que le aventajaban en la duela pararon, dio media vuelta con el rostro enrojecido y se aproximo hasta que la distancia desapareció entre ambas, empujo su rostro contra la sien de la castaña y dejo que el roce cálido de su aliento tocase el oído próximo con graves y pausadas palabras.

-haremos lo que queramos, la una con la otra, es tu regalo de aniversario…- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y le miro con seriedad –pero antes debemos comer, anda ayúdame a preparar algo-

Shizuru rió , amaba su sentido del humor, cosa completamente opuesta a lo que dejaba ver en publico, era algo que por alguna razon solo a ella le permitía conocer, dio un golpe ligero contra el hombro de la pelinegra, mientras entraban a la cocina.

-aun piensa en ella señora Fujino….- freno despacio el auto, mientras pagaba el peaje de la caseta.

-un poco….miyu…- la nostalgia era algo que no podía esconder, después de todo Greer había estado como amiga desde que tenia memoria.

-no lo pregunte Shizuru, fue mas como una afirmación….no puede ocultar que la extraña desde ese dia- finalizo serenamente mientras colocaba primera velocidad de nuevo para poner atención al camino.

-esa chica….Haru….es tan…familiar, pero ese verde no es el mismo que el de sus ojos…- hablo apenas aun con las entrañas contraídas por la angustia de recordar que su vida era miserable sin el amor de la ojiverde, buscando y tratando innumerables veces de permitirse amar de nuevo, pero todo esfuerzo era fútil, nadie llenaba el espacio hueco de su corazon, moriria extrañando a su amada Natsuki, aun la amaba y sabia que asi seria hasta su ultimo aliento, la llegada de su hija única Natsuru había significado un poco de aire fresco, un aire que apenas le había dado las fuerzas para continuar, sonrió para si y cerro el cristal de la ventana, aun preguntandose donde estaria y anhelando tan solo escuchar un momento mas la voz de su único amor.

-vaya porqueria, no puedo creer que mi hija sea un asco para jugar…-

Punto de guardado, y apago la consola, se levanto y camino por la casa impecable, no tenia nada que recoger o poner en su lugar, apenas era viernes y tenia un fin de semana para si misma, apenas había logrado pasar el nivel y dejándole a su hija algunos ítems en su inventario para que lograse sobrevivir la próxima partida, saco su celular y marco, eran las 23 horas y seguramente su hija estaria despierta, era nocturna al igual que ella aunque menos problemática y revoltosa a la misma edad.

Seis tonos después y la llamada fue contestada por la voz sorprendida de su hija

-¿mamá?... ¿que…quieres?...ya viste la hora?...-

-Si ya vi la hora y espero no haber interrumpido nada importante- una sonrisa se mantuvo en sus facciones, tenia toda la intencion del mundo de interrumpir su velada romántica. –y tu ¿ya viste que no sabes jugar? No se como es que logras sujetar el mando como debe ser, tu inventario era un asco…- refuto en broma la pelinegra mientras llamaba por el teléfono fijo a la tienda de comida rápida mas cercana.

-¡¿mamá…me llamaste para eso?! ¡y deja mi partida en paz!-

-jajaja ¿te estas divirtiendo eh….? Usa protección y no seas desesperada, ya nos arreglaremos cuando vuelvas…te veo el lunes aquí temprano…- colgó la llamada y pidió un paquete familiar de pollo frito y hamburguesas, eso le bastaría para un fin de semana en casa.

Tan pronto llego su pedido, retomo su lugar en la sala, y al fin podía comer con las manos como cuando era joven y libre…como cuando era plenamente feliz hasta que cometió aquella estupidez… tenia todo lo que no se puede comprar ni encontrar dos veces en la vida, el amor verdadero, si hubiera escuchado a Shizuru aquella noche seguramente las cosas serian diferentes, seguramente ella seria feliz y dichosa. Esa noche una parte de su ser murió, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupida?

-¿Cómo me dices eso, ay vamos, solo es una fiesta y van los mismos de siempre, relájate- mesio la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-exactamente por eso, va ese tal Takeda y sabes que no me agrada como te habla, y mucho menos el como te ve, no vayas nat- apenas toco su té, sin despegar la mirada sangría de los esmeralda que le evitaban.

-pero ese idiota sabe perfectamente que te amo a ti y que los hombres no me pasan, es mi amigo, no pasara nada, siempre vamos a tomar algo el sabado ¿acaso dudas de mi?- el refresco descansaba de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa de cristal del pequeño restauran, habían hecho una cita de ultimo momento a petición de Shizuru.

-no, claro que no desconfio de ti, tu tienes toda mi confianza y mi corazón, pero es que no se como explicarlo, simplemente no quiero que vayas hoy, entiende eso deja de ser testaruda- tomo la taza y bebió para aplacar la sed que le provocaba aquel mal presentimiento.

-¿pero que dices Shizuru, tienes miedo de que me pase algo? Sabes que se cuidarme sola y no me digas que puedo y no hacer, hace bastante que hablamos sobre que no nos íbamos a prohibir nada…- el tono de voz fue elevado de forma inconsciente. Una mala combinación dada la mirada poco amable que le dirigió a la castaña.

-no, no te estoy prohibiendo nada, simplemente no quiero que vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor…- la calidez del te le ayudo a menguar aquel revoltijo horroroso que le corría por el pecho, se le quebró la voz y tomo con cariño la mano que golpeaba la superficie en un tamborileo con los dedos.

La ojiverde no pudo evitar ver en los rubíes una preocupación autentica, donde no había nada mas que amor sincero, todo lo que siempre deseo, siempre, se sintió como una idiota y le regalo una caricia en la muñeca –esta bien…no iré con los muchachos si tanto temes que pase algo, tranquila…- la mano le afirmo y tras un jalón suave le fue regalado un beso profundo pero breve debido al lugar publico.

Un par de horas mas tarde Natsuki se pasaba las manos sobre el cabello, estaba en un verdadero dilema…

-vamos Nat no seas mandilona, solo sera un rato, aun es temprano….te estas volviendo muy niña…- Takeda y el resto de amigos del colegio permanecían en la entrada de su casa, si, Takeda conocía a Natsuki sabia que un golpe en su orgullo seria suficiente.

-ahhhhh que hijo de….no es que sea mandilona ¿ok? Solo que se lo prometí a Shizuru, ademas no quiere que vaya… en serio no puedo, no estes molestando…- empujo la puerta para cerrar y regresar a su habitación, los dedos de takeda impidieron que lograra su cometido.

-vamos no seas marica, desde que sales con ella ya ni vamos a ningún lado y te has alejado de todos, anda, nadie le diremos que fuiste con nosotros…creí que no ibas a cambiar cuando tuvieras novia, pero veo que eres todo lo que juraste no ser…te desconozco- retiro las manos y con una seña el grupo regreso por donde habia llegado.

Las palabras hirieron hondamente su orgullo, no solo su orgullo común, si no también el orgullo de camarada, en cierta parte tenia razon, habia dejado de hacer muchas cosas desde que su relación con shizuru había comenzado, amaba a su castaña pero no dejaría que le cortaran su libertad, aun era joven y ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para complacer a su pareja, asi que tomo su chamarra, su celular y su cartera y salio para arribar al pequeño centro donde se reunían cada sábado.

Al llegar un par de sujetos hablaban con el mayor del grupo, quien al sentir tremendo golpe en el hombro supo de quien se trataba –vaya así que te dieron permiso jaja ¿que, apoco tuviste que lavar trastes o las medias de tu novia para que te dejara venir?- había un dejo de ebriedad en la forma de hablar de su amigo.

-¿y que pasa contigo, ya estas ebrio tan rapido? Cada vez te haces mas señorita, y… ¿quienes son…?- señalo con la cabeza a los sujetos que permanecían bebiendo cuando entro y tomo asiento junto a takeda.

-unos amigos de mi padre, no les hagas caso…- le acerco un vaso de whisky que recibió la pelinegra para beber de un trago.

Después de eso recordó prácticamente nada, solo imágenes borrosas cuando despertó en un hotel desconocido a las afueras de la cuidad, el tremendo llamado en la puerta y la voz angustiada de Shizuru entrando a la habitación le despertaron, pero su cuerpo aun no lograba moverse a voluntad, apenas alzo la cabeza y la habitación se movió en todas direcciones y una sensación de nauseas se le vino a cuestas.

Los pasos de la castaña se detuvieron en el canto de la puerta, había un desastre total, se acerco a la cama y movió a su ojiverde que soltó un quejido por aquella desagradable sensación, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y tras un momento se reincorporo con ayuda de Shizuru.

-¿que rayos te paso…..acaso no te dije que no fueras a ese lugar?...

Las palabras se fueron apagando hasta un susurro incomprensible, Natsuki miro el rostro desecho de su amada y bajo la vista solo para corroborar lo que ya intuía.

Había marcas de haber sido sujetada de las muñecas por una mano aun mas grande y con exceso de fuerza, moretones en su rostro y algunos dejos de dientes en la mandíbula, hombros y pecho, por mero reflejo jalo despacio las sabanas hasta cubrirse con ellas y miro confundida a shizuru, que tenia una expresion que jamas habia visto pero le transmitió un escalofrío en la sangre.

-¿por que lo hiciste….?- Shizuru se levanto de su lado y tomo mas de tres cuerpos de distancia, a paso lento, como en un trance del que deseaba despertar.

-Shizuru yo….yo no quería tomar nada, solo bebí un trago y…no supe que mas paso…- jalo la sabana para abrigarse, cualquiera que fuese el químico que le colocaron en la bebida le estaba provocando un escalofrío desesperante, apretó el agarre en la sabana tan fuerte como sus músculos adormecidos le permitieron.

La confusión y angustia en el rostro de la pelinegra calmo apenas nada la molestia que se enredaba en su corazón –te dije que no fueras….en realidad no me molestaria que hubieras ido….me molesta que me lo hayas prometido y aun asi hallas hecho esto…-

Los sangría recayeron sobre el suelo con desdén, donde la mayoría de ropa permanencia, ahora caía en cuenta de lo que había pasado probablemente, y ella lo había propiciado, al no seguir una simple petición –lo siento….Shizuru pero Takeda…

-¡¿así que es eso? es por el que fuiste, cuando te dije que no!, bien entonces quedate con el y haz lo que quieras...- apenas pudo completar la frase, pues ya daba la vuelta y salia de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies ahora sin fuerzas le permitieron, la debilidad era indescriptible, la desesperación y angustia le ciñeron con crueldad el corazon, jamas había escuchado aquel tono de furia en la voz siempre melodiosa de su amor, y menos aun, escuchado gritar con tal fuerza.

-¡Shizuru!…- Natsuki se levanto tan pronto como pudo, dio un paso tratando de alcanzar al amor de su vida y callo de bruces al suelo, no le importaba nada, solo alcanzar a la mujer que amaba, se apeo internamente y con un sobrehumano esfuerzo se obligo a ponerse de pie, apenas podía caminar, pues todo le daba vueltas de forma caótica y sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerle adecuadamente, una debilidad mortificante y una pesadez le impedían moverse a voluntad, cuando llego a la puerta del hotel, aun con las sabanas aferradas a su cuerpo, Shizuru había desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Shizuru¡…- se incorporo tan solo para caer en la alfombra de la sala, permaneció de rodillas y con sus manos contra el suelo, como deseando aun alcanzar a shizuru, respiraba agitadamente mientras sus ojos miraban la nada sobre la superficie de la alfombra, noto entonces que estaba en casa, descanso la espalda contra el cuerpo inferior del sillón, se limpio con el antebrazo los ojos…había sido un jodido sueño, ese que tanto le volvía ocasionalmente, aun lloraba por ella y eso le hacia saber que aun sentía algo profundo e irrepetible, la amaba pero había sido tan idiota….si la hubiese visto una vez mas, le hubiera suplicado que la perdonase, hubieran hablado al respecto, le pediría que no la dejara, que estaba arrepentida de haber fallado a su promesa, si, ella Natsuki estaba arrepentida de algo, y ese algo era haber perdido al amor de su vida…

Aquel sueño era recurrente por casi 20 años, en los que ademas de la soledad y ausencia de su persona mas importante, tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias de aquella noche, respiro hondo y reviso la hora en el celular, tenia un par de llamadas perdidas, una de su hija y otra de un numero del trabajo, solo regreso la llamada del primer numero, la cual fue tomada hasta después del segundo intento.

-joder Haru, ¿Por qué no contestas, que paso?-

la voz al otro lado no era la de su hija -señora…su hija y yo tuvimos un percance, ¿podría venir al hospital?- una voz dulce y apacible le respondia, noto una faccion de malestar físico en las palabras al otro lado de la linea, mientras la sangre se le iba a los pies.

-¿en cual hospital? Quiero hablar con mi hija….- refuto entre una mezcla de incertidumbre, desconfianza y angustia, podría ser una mentira o una trampa, el mundo gozaba de ponerse en su contra, pero la necesidad de saber que su única hija estuviese a salvo le animo a indagar un poco mas.

-Haru….esta inconsciente, por eso le he llamado yo, estamos en…- escucho por inercia la dirección del hospital cuando corto la llamada y se dirigió hacia el lugar referido, bajo del taxi y entro hacia la recepción.

-Haru kruger…¡¿en donde esta la habitación?!- la enfermera tras el escritorio le miro, tomo un folder y le hizo entrega de una pluma.

-llene esa forma, su hija esta en observacion, ella y su...novia tuvieron un accidente en la madrugada-

-¿que?...no, eso no puede ser, ella estaba con….espere ¿como que novia?¡ a que horas paso eso?- la pelinegra arrojo el folder garabateado por su traicionero pulso, y por poco toma a la enfermera por la ropa, cuando un doctor arribo a escena.

-es la madre de la chica doctor…- hábilmente eludido la ira y confusión de Natsuki, quien dirigio su atencion hacia el hombre mayor frente a ella.

-¿que paso, donde esta mi hija?- la ojiverde estaba en el punto de tener uno de esos ataques de ira que pensaba controlados.

-la señorita esta en observacion, hoy por la madrugada fueron embestidas en el vehiculo por un conductor en estado inconveniente, el hombre esta en la estación esperando el estado del paciente, ella y su pareja sufrieron daños, pero el mayor impacto lo recibió su hija, quien aun esta inconsciente, acompañeme- la enfermera hizo entrega de la carpeta que había llenado Natsuki, misma que fue revisada en el trayecto hacia la sala de observación, ahí en la camilla vio a su hija, tenia un golpe terriblemente visible en parte del rostro, un gran moretón, la nariz rota, al igual que parte de su pómulo izquierdo, tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno y el monitor que seguía el estado y función de su ritmo cardiaco.

-tiene algunas contusiones, el hombro con una leve fisura, mano y cuatro costillas fracturadas de bajo peligro, no se rompieron pero debe estar en reposo, esta estable, esperamos que en las próximas horas recobre el conocimiento, fueron muy afortunadas de llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad, firme aquí señora Kruger…-

Tomo el folder y sin leer nada mas firmo en la parte donde el medico señalo, su enfado paso a ser pura preocupación, le tomo la mano y le paso los dedos en un roce tenue por la cabeza, su hija estaba bien, pero esperaba poder charlar mas adelante sobre el accidente –su acompañante…¿donde esta?-

-ella esta aquí en la camilla contigua…debo retirarme, si necesita algo puede preguntar en la recepcion- la puerta cerro tras un momento y el pasar de hojas, natsuki rodeo la camilla de su hija y con un leve temor corrió la cortina que separaba las camillas, cuando los ojos de aquella chica chocaron con los suyos, quedo paralizada.

La joven castaña y la pelinegra se mantuvieron en un prolongado silencio, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y fruncio el ceño, mas de consternación que de enfado -es un alivio que estés bien, pero me temo que debo llamar a tu madre….-

-¡NOOO...- guardo silencio mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, reprimio aquel terror y uso todo su ahínco para ser toda propiedad de nuevo- señora, espere, yo no quiero tener problemas con ella, por favor, ella seria capaz de llevarme a alguna escuela donde me tengan encerrada…se lo pido, no le diga nada, yo le pagare lo del hospital y cuidare de Haru pero no se lo diga…- se había reincorporado casi de un salto, en la camilla.

Natsuki se cruzo de brazos y respiro con alivio, una parte de ella ansiaba saber si habia mas coincidencias ademas del color escarlata en esos ojos, sus escasas ilusiones se esfumaron cuando ningun acento emergió en esa joven voz,y eso le calmo pero al mismo tiempo le arrebato un poco mas las lánguidas esperanzas que albergaba en silencio -entonces…. ¿esperas que tu madre no sepa nada de esto, ¿por que dijiste que eres la novia de mi hija?...-

-por…que lo es…mamá….-la voz queda de la pelicobalto les hizo dirigir la atención hacia la camilla de nuevo, la castaña y natsuki se aproximaron hasta ella, cada una tomo una de las manos de haru.

Los esmeralda y los carmín miraron con temor a la pelinegra, quien parecía mas preocupada por la salud de su hija que la revelación que ambas jóvenes le daban.

-no….¿no te importa que sea….lo que soy?- hubo un intercambio cómplice entre el agarre de las mas jóvenes, esperaban un episodio de rabia o negación pero en cambio, Natsuki se dedico a poner comoda a su hija, y reflexionar un momento antes de tomar asiento en la silla que separaba ambas camillas.

-…no, lo único que me importa ahora es que estes bien y te recuperes, necesito que estés sana para poder castigarte como se deber, y usted señorita me debe una larga explicación, que dejaremos pendiente por el momento, debo ir a ver lo del seguro del auto y levantar la denuncia y cargos correspondientes para el proceso penal del ebrio ese, cuida de ella mientras vuelvo…- les miro con severidad y partió hacia la cafetería del hospital, donde compro un par de sandwiches y un jugo de naranja, paso de largo hasta un jardín donde descansaban algunos pacientes al amparo del cálido sol, saco su celular y llamo a la aseguradora.

Por la tarde Natsuki llevo a la joven castaña hacia su casa, una casa pequeña pero con un amplio jardín, desde la calle podía verse un gran cerezo, aparco el auto y no pudo evitar mirar a la joven que aun permanecía con la preocupación labrada en su rostro, odiaba dejar sola a su amada en el hospital, pero Natsuki fue inflexible en dejarle allí, siendo apenas mayor de edad.

-puedes ir a verla cuando quieras, no tengo problema- los esmeralda revisaban su celular y los avances sobre la póliza del auto,y los detalles del avance de su abogado, tenia un auto prestado por la aseguradora mientras daban solución a su caso.

-gracias señora….pero mas le agradezco que no le haya dicho nada a mi madre….iré a ver a Haru diariamente…-

-cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo?- pregunta tajante y directa, de hecho el tema parecía no preocuparle a Natsuki, y así era, la menor de sus molestias era que su hija saliera con otra chica.

-ah?...pues…..supongo que hace ya casi dos años no somos precisamente amigas…- giro el rostro para encarar a la pelinegra que necesito muy poco para ponerle nerviosa, si bien los ojos de Haru eran un verde mas claro, el verde oscuro y profundo de su madre le dejaban sin palabras, ¿así seria su amor cuando alcanzara la madurez como mujer? Si eso era así, diablos que deseaba ver todo ese proceso, lo que le robo una sonrisa involuntaria.

una risa con tono divertido quedo en la garganta de la ojiverde, que no pudo evitar pensar que si shizuru hubiese tenido una hija seguramente seria tan hermosa como la jovencita a su lado -dos años eh...solo cuidala bien y se firme con ella, necesita una mano rígida para no meterse en líos...pero...si se meten en otro embrollo me temo que deberé de informar a tu madre o a tu padre, entendido?- Natsuki retiro los seguros y miro con seriedad a su acompañante.

-gracias...creo...y descuide señora, Haru no es problemática, solo un poco rebelde pero sabe entender antes de que pasen las cosas feas- tomo la manija del auto y permanecio dudosa, suspiro hondamente y giro el rostro hacia la mujer tras el volante, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima- ...no le importa que salgamos?- imposible guardar aquella duda en su pecho, pero le carcomía la curiosidad al notar semejante pasividad en la mayor.

-...pues, yo no estoy de a cuerdo con esas cosas- mintió -pero si les digo que no, mas lo haran asi que les doy permiso, fin de la historia- termino las palabras con una visible duda -baja con cuidado- al descender del vehiculo le esperaba miyu, notablemente a la defensiva por el auto tan cerca de la entrada, tenia la estricta orden de no permitir que estuviese ningun vehiculo cerca del porton.

-señorita, ¿que le paso...?- una inspección rápida con la vista le basto para corroborar que estuviese en buen estado, sin lesiones peligrosas o algún daño interno.

-un tipo ebrio choco contra nosotras en la madrugada que salimos a comprar a la tienda de 24 horas...no te llame por que mi celular se estropeo, solo pude llamar a la madre de Haru...ella aun esta en el hospital por las heridas...no le digas a mi madre, Miyu...- la verdad en las palabras fueron suficiente para persuadir a la guardiana que desde su nacimiento le había cuidado, una sonrisa dulce le vino como respuesta mientras el auto encendia para partir, seguramente la madre de Haru había permanecido en la escena para asegurarse de que la joven castaña no tuviese algún problema.

Natsuki no escucho lo que decían pero, espero hasta que noto un gesto de cordialidad por parte de la joven, se sintió obligada a salir en su defensa de considerarlo necesario, pero basto aquel gesto en el rostro de la mujer de cabello plateado para saber que todo marchaba bien, entonces encendió el auto y marcho -vaya pense que su madre seria diferente...- pensó en su mas recóndito sentir el deseo de que la madre de esa joven fuera su amada Shizuru, pero eso no seria posible, había visto a la madre de la joven, y no tenia parecido alguno ¿o no lo era?...

regreso al hospital, entro a la habitacion y cuido de su hija hasta que despertó de sus continuas siestas, Natsuki leía uno de los tantos libros que atesoraba.

-mamá...- Haru le llamo, con duda y verguenza, debia salir de una vez por todas de tremenda duda.

-¿si..?- Natsuki ni se inmuto, y mucho menos aparto los ojos de las amarillentas paginas.

-en realidad no te molesta que salga con Tsu?, no te incomoda que me gusten las mujeres? que haya destrozado tu auto?- se irguió levemente en la cama, la pelinegra dejo el libro sobre la camilla e impidió que se levantase mas.

-no te muevas, tienes cuatro costillas rotas y no quiero que tengas una hemorragia o algo, y no...no apruebo tu romance con "Tsu" pero tampoco servirá de nada que me oponga, ¿cierto?- retomo asiento en la silla y miro el libro con melancolía, sus esmeraldas se arrastraron hasta mirar directamente a los verdes de su hija -haru...si la amas...nunca ignores sus presentimientos, si te dice que no hagas algo, en serio no lo hagas, a veces algo que piensas insignificante puede ser el mayor error de tu vida...- tomo el libro y continuo con su lectura.

-¿eso te paso a ti mamá, por eso nunca conocí a mi padre?- el ceño de la pelinegra se frunció y aquella mirada de tedio se hizo presente.

-no, eso es lo que viene en el libro este, solo hazle caso, no seas boba...y no menciones esa palabra, que no lo necesitas, tienes mucha madre, deberías dormir...- prosiguió con su lectura mientras la pelicobalto reflexionaba las palabras, tenia razón, la noche anterior Tsu había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando subieron al auto, si no hubiese sido por su insistencia, el accidente no hubiese ocurrido.

Natsuki trataba de leer pero ahora todo lo que había en su cabeza era lo idiota que fue en ese entocnes, y esperaba que al menos su hija tuviese mas sentido de preservación que ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sunrise,me reservo los personajes y situaciones para esta historia.**

Había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente, un auto nuevo le había sido entregado a Natsuki, quien iba por Tsu al colegio, pasaban a comprar algunos enseres y visitaban a Haru en el hospital, quien ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun no lo suficiente para moverse libremente, la constante amenaza de que sus costillas le causaran una hemorragia interna era suficiente razón para mantenerla en la camilla, esa tarde como muchas otras Natsuki aparco el automóvil y dejo a la pareja de su hija -baja con cuidado Tsu, hasta mañana...-

-gracias señora Kruger, hasta mañana- la joven castaña bajo del vehiculo y cruzo la puerta de reja que dejaba ver la entrada hasta la amplia casa.

Al cerciorarse de que estuviese bien y entrase, la escena que miro al interior le partió el corazón.

Si sus ojos no la engañaban ahí, a escasos diez metros estaba Shizuru, podría distinguirla a kilómetros de distancia, se le acelero de forma caótica el pulso, pero para su descontento, Reito Kanzaki, el amigo de toda la vida estaba con ella, le llevaba del brazo y se veían felices, deseo tener el valor de bajar del auto y...¿y luego que haría? ella ya no tenia cabida en el mundo de Shizuru, no podría llegar de nuevo y poner en riesgo su matrimonio, seria injusto despues de haber fallado hace tantos años.

Miro dolorosamente la escena, tsu se acerco a ambos, quienes le recibieron con ahínco, Shizuru le abrazo de forma maternal y Reito le acaricio la cabeza, ambos tenían una sonrisa y se notaba a leguas la felicidad, los carmin levantaron la vista hasta el vehiculo, Natsuki sintió un retumbo en el corazón y encendió el auto, se retiró tan pronto como pudo de aquella escena.

Regreso al hospital y tomo asiento en la incomoda silla, no dejaba de pensar en que al menos Shizuru era feliz y que de alguna manera eso le hacia feliz a ella, irónicamente le ponia mas que celosa el solo recordar que Reito le llevaba del brazo.

-mamá, ¿estas bien? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma...- Haru le saco de su revoltijo mental, en el rostro impasible de su madre vio una facción que jamas había visto, ¿acaso era un puchero?

-si, estoy bien, ¿por que?...- la pelinegra respondió con desgano, mientras retomaba el libro.

-por que pareces...¿celosa...?- la pelicobalto se reincorporo en la cama, un poco mas erguida y libre del dolor constante de los días anteriores.

-¿de donde conoces a Tsu...o sea que sabes de su madre, has hablado mucho con ella o que tanto sabe de ti?- cerro despacio el libro dejándolo sobre sus piernas, se cruzo de brazos con una facción dura en el rostro.

-¿a que vienen tantas preguntas mamá?, su madre y yo siempre hemos hablado pero nunca de temas familiares o de nosotras, solo hablamos de cosas al azar o de trivialidades, por que?- el ceño de la pelinegra se mantuvo inamovible, chasqueo la lengua y cerro los ojos en una reflexión interior un momento antes de continuar.

-¿conoces a su padre?- por primera vez, Haru noto interés, un interés inusual de su madre hacia algo que no fuera trabajo o negocios, algo extraño en ella.

-casi nunca esta, se llama Reito o algo asi, es un tipo agradable, ¿por que tantas preguntas mamá?-

-ah... nada, solo curiosidad...tengo que saber con quien o quienes están en esa casa, igual siempre te la pasa metida allí, ¿has hablado sobre algo de nosotras con Reito?- irremediablemente un gesto de amargura se plasmo en el rostro de Natsuki, pese a sus esfuerzos por convencer a su hija de que aquella corroboración no le hacia daño, pero en el fondo una ola de celos y posesividad renacian -espera,no- agito las manos sobre su rostro como si con ello sus sentimientos atizados se alejaran de su mente- no quiero saber nada de ese tipo, mejor descansa, son cosas sin importancia, iré por algo a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo?-

-mamá...descuida, siempre recuerdo que lo de nuestra familia allí debe quedarse, jamas he hablado sobre nada con Reito, pero siempre se ha portado muy amable conmigo o cuando vamos a casa de tsu para algún trabajo de la preparatoria, y serias la mejor madre si me traes una hamburguesa o algo mas comestible que el engrudo que me dan las enfermeras- ambos verdes se miraron seriamente.

-bueno ya deberías estar acostumbrada al vivir conmigo- refuto la pelinegra para romper el momento de pesadez con una sonora carcajada acompasada por su hija, Natsuki sonrió y salio rumbo a la cafetería, Haru, tras un momento quedo reflexiva, jamas habia visto esa expresión en el rostro de su madre, suspiro pesadamente, analizo un momento a que podría deberse, quizá Reito y ella en algún momento se conocieron y tuvieron algún problema grave, parecía que no soportaba escuchar siquiera el nombre del tipo.

En el asiento de la silla descansaba el libro viejo y gastado que había visto leer a su madre al menos siete veces en toda su vida, ¿que tenia de especial?

Se estiro resintiendo apenas nada el golpe en sus costillas, estaba empezando a sanar, ya ansiaba salir de ese cuarto asfixiante, el libro era mas grueso de lo que se miraba a simple vista, sus hojas eran delgadas y amarillentas pero no tenia un olor a viejo o a humedad, tenia un olor dulce que le resultaba familiar, aun asi no lograba recordar donde lo había percibido antes, era una...¿novela romántica? su madre debería estar loca, jamas le habia visto interes en algun hombre o sabido nada de su padre, el solo tocar el tema ponía a su madre en un estado caóticamente iracundo. Abrió el libro y tras las hojas de cortesía encontró en una bella caligrafía un poema dirigido a su madre, era bastante hermoso, la puerta se abrió, de un par de zancadas Natsuki estaba a su lado recogiendo el libro con el rostro enrojecido.

-!¿que...que rayos haces con eso eh?¡ toma tu hamburguesa...- cerro el libro y lo dejo en el lado opuesto a la pelicobalto.

-gracias...creo, pero.. ¿como metiste la hamburguesa, se supone que esta prohibido traer alimentos aquí dentro...- la bolsa de papel aun estaba caliente, la destapo rápidamente y le dio un mordisco que sin duda le supo a bendita gloria tras haber estado viviendo de gelatinas sabor a medicamento, ensaladas y comida al vapor.

-dicen que no se puede, mas que yo haga caso y deje que te maten de hambre es otra cosa, ahora tragatela antes de que llegue el medico o algo, y no toques mis cosas o la próxima estarás aquí por el escarmiento que te daré...- saco su celular y se distrajo un buen rato mientras la mas joven termino el contrabando.

Natsuki despertó de pésimo humor, le jalaban del hombro, atino a dar un golpe -¿que rayos quieres Haru? déjame en paz carajo...-

-señora soy el medico...despierte por favor, necesito que firme para dar de alta a su hija...- el hombre mayor desistió al primer golpe que le propino en la mano la pelinegra, quien se reincorporo de su incomoda posición en la silla.

-¡mamaaaaaaaá! firma ya esa mierda me quiero largar de aqui...-

Basto una dulce mirada a su estilo para que ni una sola palabra ofensiva saliera de su hija, se irguió, tomo las formas y tras leer en silencio firmo.

-¿y cuando me la puedo llevar entonces doctor?- aun permanecía con el ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos, odiaba ser despertada por formalismos.

-En cuanto se termine de vestir su hija, debe evitar que haga cosas o movimientos que requieran de mucha fuerza o levantar objetos pesados, que no se golpee en los costados, aun existe el riesgo de que se pueda fracturar, en un par de semanas estara bien- la joven salia de las cortinas, a simple vista solo parecía haberse metido en un lio, tenia aun las suturas del rostro y algunos moretones apenas perceptibles.

-entiendo...gracias doctor y disculpe lo de hace un momento, pensé que era la cría quien me estaba fastidiado, vamos al auto ya Haru- le estrecho la mano con firmeza al medico y salieron de la habitación.

Natsuki parecía concentrada en al camino, pero algo en su actitud nerviosa o arisca le causaba extrañeza a su copiloto.

-esa dedicatoria del libro, ¿quien te la escribió?- la vista de la menor permaneció un momento sobre la reacción de su madre, donde una mirada de extrañeza le dio respuesta.

-¿para que quieres saber eso?-

-fue mi...padre?

-te he dicho que no tienes padre, no lo tienes, !¿me escuchas?¡ !quien escribió ese poema allí fue una persona muy importante para mi y eso es todo, fin de la conversación¡- la menor se quedo pasmada, de susto y miedo, ni siquiera había tenido una respuesta precisa, era poco usual escuchar ese tono agresivo en la voz siempre inexpresiva de su madre, ambas guardaron silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Shizuru bebía una taza de té de menta, permanecía taciturna desde hace un par de dias, cosa que no paso inadvertida por su confidente e hija, sirvió una taza mas y le hizo compañía en el pequeño estudio donde descansaba la castaña mayor -me he preguntado este par de dias, ¿que tipo de pensamiento puede aquejar? mamá-

Un largo silencio, pesado y misterioso reino por algunos minutos, en los cuales los granada permanecieron con una facción melancólica, perdiéndose en el pequeño jardín que se miraba a través de la ventana semi abierta -¿quien venia contigo en ese auto tsu...?-

La joven castaña suspiro con tranquilidad, dio un breve trago a su té -la madre de Haru.. -

-su madre...¿y como se llama?- los granada permanecieron anclados al verde follaje del exterior, la pregunta salio mas como una divagación.

-no lo se...ella nunca me dijo su nombre ni escuche su apellido de casada, solo eh escuchado el de soltera mañana le preguntare a Haru-

-¿casada...?...no hija, déjalo, no importa, sabes que de ninguna forma yo me opongo a tu relación con ella, creo que hacen una linda pareja y es bastante apuesta- recompuso su mascara y le dio una dulce sonrisa a su hija,contraste amargo que revelaba su voz quebrada emergida durante el eco de la primera palabra, su hija no tardo en mirale con reproche.

-¿que pasa mamá? hace días que te noto reflexiva, como si algo te preocupara, y eso me inquieta...sabes, siempre he querido que me digas como es que sabias que yo y Haru no eramos amigas, y como es que en ningún momento trataste de hacerme cambiar o de que encontrara un novio...-

Los granada no necesitaron mas que un par de segundos para notar la incertidumbre de su hija, estaba controlando su sentir de forma estoica para no llorar, esto no hizo mas que robarle una sonrisa -nada me preocupa hija, solo...he estado recordando a una persona que fue muy importante para mi, y si nunca te he dicho nada al respecto, es por que yo te acepto tal y como eres, tu felicidad a lado de ella, es mi felicidad tambien, no debes preocuparte por mi- Shizuru se levanto y le hizo un cariño sobre su coronilla en forma maternal -quisiera ir a ver el jardín, podemos charlar mas tarde-

Tsu no supo reaccionar, su madre podría haberlo sabido desde mucho antes que Haru llegase a su vida y jamas haberlo hecho publico, en ese momento se pregunto si es que la madre de su novia pensaria igual que la suya.

La castaña paseo por el jardín, y tomo asiento al amparo de un cerezo, adoraba aquel lugar, pues siempre le recordaba ese día de verano donde conoció a la ojiverde, como trataba de aplastar unos brotes y le descubrió, la forma en que su rostro enrojeció al ser descubierta, cuando al fin de seguirla por tanto tiempo, junto el valor para hablarle, jamas imagino que aquella misma mujer seria el amor de su vida, a quien había dejado ir de forma dolorosa, ¿que podía hacer si Natsuki se iba a casar con el imbécil de Takeda?...odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba por haber arrebatado de sus manos a la única mujer que amo, condenandola a renunciar a ella por el bien de su hija y su matrimonio, debía estar perdiendo la cabeza, casi pudo ver a Natsuki al volante de un auto blanco cerca del edificio donde ella trabajaba, pero era imposible, Natsuki no tendría nada que hacer labor allí, odiaba las oficinas y amaba las motocicletas, ella en una empresa y al mando de un vehiculo de cuatro ruedas era algo que simplemente no cabía en su imaginación...si hubiera sido la misma mujer que dejaba a su hija hace unos días, pero no,el auto del que había descendido su hija era un rojo obscuro, debía estar perdiendo la razón, le extrañaba tanto o mas que el dia donde le dejo en ese hotel, tras semejante falta, muy tarde fue cuando reflexiono sobre su actuar y la culpa de dejarle sola tras ese hecho lamentable le hizo sentir que no era digna al ser tan egoísta con Natsuki, debio apoyarla y preocuparse, no dejar que sus celos le hiciesen actuar tan estupida esa noche...hubiera, hubiera...eso ya era pasado, un pasado que le seguía atormentando.

-+...iré con Tsu, vamos a ver los resultados del examen para la universidad, regreso pronto- su madre permaneció en el pequeño estudio donde terminaba el trabajo que llevaba de la oficina, apenas giro el rostro para mirarle de reojo.

-si vuelves a chocar, te mato...ve con cuidado y llama si necesitas algo, no hagas nada estúpido...y te quiero- retorno su atención al monitor y continuo ingresando las fechas y archivos.

-tan "cariñosa" como siempre, te veo en la noche mamá- subió al auto y en menos de 20 minutos estaba a las afueras de la casa fujino, donde le esperaba con alegría su amor, salio del vehiculo y le abrio la puerta, le dio la mano y le ayudo a entrar, rodeo el vehiculo y subio de nuevo.

-wow...estabas lista hoy cariño- rió al ver el rostro con un enfado en los dulces carmín.

-¿que tratas de decir, que no estoy lista nunca?- pincho con el dedo suavemente la base de las costillas en una amenaza de imprimir mas fuerza.

-hey, acaso quieres matarme, quieres quedarte viuda tan joven? es solo un decir linda, pero casi siempre tardas unos "minutos" en salir- habría deseado ver la reacción de su copiloto pero debía mantener los ojos en el frente, era su convicción jamas volver a tener un accidente y mucho menos aun, que su novia tuviera esa amarga experiencia.

-eres malvada, sabes...Haru...cierto, ¿como se llama tu mamá?- la castaña le miro con seriedad, debía saber que estaba pasando.

-¿que, ahora también tu estas con esas cosas ahhhh no puede ser, es una epidemia o algo asi?- la pelicobalto rodó los ojos de fastidio, se detuvieron en un alto, que aprovecharon para mirarse.

-¿como que "tambien" y por que epidemia, no me digas que tu mamá tambien te dijo algo?- los carmines fruncieron el ceño suavemente mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón.

-¿decirme algo de que? y ammmm no pero ha estado no de mal humor, pero como...triste o melancólica y nunca la habia visto asi...es algo raro en ella mostrar siquiera sentimientos y ni siquiera pude averiguar nada de ese libro que tanto cuida, ¿a ti te dijo algo la tuya?- le paso el dedo sobre el ceño en una suave caricia que retiro el gesto de confusión.

-que extraño...la mia también ha estado asi estos dias, ¿cual libro?- el verde dio paso y tuvieron que separar miradas.

-vaya así que andan raras las dos, un libro que siempre la he visto leer, ya hasta perdí la cuenta de...bueno el punto no es ese, hace unos dias lo dejo en la sala donde estaba en el hospital y mientras lo hojeaba me tope con un poema o dedicatoria en el, no pude leer quien lo escribio, me lo arrebato literalmente de las manos...- aparcaba el auto en un espacio vacío para descender del mismo, haciendo de portero al abrir la puerta del copiloto, miro a Tsu ensimismada, cavilando quizá sus palabras y especulaciones.

-¿y crees que de alguna forma...tu mama lea ese libro por que le recuerde al amor de su vida? sabes o tienes idea de como o quien sea tu padre?- caminaban por los largos pasillos una vez dejaron el auto con la alarma, el campus era increíblemente grande, se miraban a poniente y oriente las construcciones de fina arquitectura que albergaban los dormitorios, los largos y robustos muros de granito cubiertos por una capa verde y perfumada de enredadera con brotes pastel, cada ciertos tramos, se erguía entre muros una reja, bellamente trabajada en la mas fina herrería, un pasador sin candado fungía como celador de la entrada, libre pero seguro a sus inquilinos, ambas admiraban el verde camino, donde una gran fuente daba frescor con el cause que borboteaba de vez en vez.

-tu sabes como se pone cuando toco el tema, no se que tenga que ver, podrían ser como perros y gatos y por ello no tolera que le diga o pregunte sobre el, y para ser sincera no creo que sea el la causa de que mi madre se ponga asi...debe haber algo mas Tsu...- arribaban a los escalones marrón de la entrada, donde les recibía una mujer mayor, enfundada en un traje de tono ceniza, de facciones finas, cabello hasta los hombros en un plata entre destellos nacarados.

-buena tarde señoritas, sean bienvenidas a la universidad de Fukka, mi nombre es Maria Graceburt- extendía su mano, esperando las invitaciones que habían recibido con antelación las menores, donde se hacia publica su aceptación en las tan anheladas y cotizadas aulas de dicha universidad, Tsu extrajo de su folder caramelo el sobre, abierto de forma tan precisa que parecía sellado aun, solo la linea que abría la boca del envoltorio daba fe de que no era así, Haru palpo la bolsas traseras de su pantalón, donde una vez su mano encontró el papel, basto ver el rostro de Graceburt para saber que no estaba frente a una persona tan cuidadosa, al fin y al cabo solo era una hoja en un sobre.

Con increíble paciencia por la mayor leyó a conciencia cada uno de los pliegos mas o menos cuidados, sus ojos no abandonaron el papel cuando palideció por un momento, sus labios se abrieron en un par de ocasiones, dejando al aire un hilo de palabras -kr...kuger... y usted se apellida Fujino...no puede ser...no otra vez...- retorno su rostro sereno y una vez confirmada la identidad de ambas se planto frente a la pelicobalto -estaré sobre usted, como un buitre sobre gacela moribunda en medio del mas infernal desierto, ahora síganme por favor, les mostrare el campus y las "REGLAS" que deben seguir para no ser sancionadas...- el trío se miro entre confusión, diversión y recelo, pero en silencio le siguieron hasta un salón donde el resto de los alumnos estaban ya en grupos para hacer el recorrido en masa, una demasiado abrumadora para los esmeraldas y carmines.

-genial...ahora tendré una mamá aquí y otra en casa ¿eh?- espeto con sorna la peliazul mientras Tsu reia al unisono pese a la mirada recriminante de su prometedor verdugo de traje gris pero perfecto al talle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sunrise ,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Era increíble la paz y la soledad profunda que experimentaba Natsuki, desde hacia algunas semanas donde su hija se habia mudado a la universidad, aun parecia un nebuloso pensamiento el momento:

Arribaron en el auto de la pelinegra que había ofrecido su ayuda para que ambas chicas se mudasen, ahí, a la distancia pudo reconocer una figura erguida y esbelta, las cosas no podían salir tan a pedir de boca.

-quedense aqui ire a hablar con la directora...-

-como rayos sabes que es...- portazo del auto sesgaba la pregunta a labios de la peliazul que miro hacia los granate en busca de una respuesta.

Avanzo por el lateral, escapando de la vista vivaz de la mayor plantada en las afueras de la dirección como un roble rigido y orgulloso. a escasos metros espero, un par de jóvenes se acercaron hasta la mujer y esta les aclaro las dudas de forma veraz y sin argucias, momento oportuno que uso la pelinegra para colarse hacia su espalda, una sonrisa maliciosa como las de antaño le surcaron la faz con ese ahínco adolescente que aun reprimia muy en su fondo humano, una vez que hubo paz y tranquilidad se planto detrás y espero la mayor calma para dar un par de golpes suaves en su hombro, giro sobre sus pies la figura elegante y le embargo un rostro pálido como un cadáver, tenia frente a si a la mayor de sus disgustos y enfados durante finales de siglo, una de las alumnas mas prometedoras pero mas conflictivas,

-Natsuki Kruger...-

-un verdadero gusto tener el honor de verle otra vez miss maria- le extendió la mano ensalzando el momento con su rostro diplomático y tono de voz mas protocolario.

-un gusto muy...imprevisto y sorpresivo debo admitir Kruger...- le estrecho la mano de forma cordial mirando por vez primera una facción de seriedad en ese rostro frente a si, que solo había soñado ver desde que los recuerdos de los desmanes le sacaron tantas canas verdes.

-comparto su...angustia al saber que mi hija esta bajo el techo de esta universidad, solo e venido a decirle que no sera tan difícil como piensa, si usted me hace un pequeño favor... ¿podríamos hablar en privado?- los esmeralda delataron la ubicación de donde probablemente estaban ambas chicas.

Graceburt frunció el ceño sopesando las palabras, debía admitir que si habia algun modo de controlar a semejante monstruo, era necesaria una negociación, no tenia ya las energías de antes y estaba convencida, dada la fachada y actitud de la pelinegra que ya le guiaba hacia la cafetería, nada había cambiado en estructura y en unos minutos estaban bebiendo un café en una mesa de los costados, donde la vista al jardín y biblioteca les regalaba perfumes dulzones del paso al susurro del viento entre los arboles frutales del colegio.

-y bien...le escucho kruger...- tomo la taza de loza sobre la brillante mesita de arce, que reflejaba el verde y azul próximo a ambas, era como un trozo de cielo arrancado en un cuadro exacto, los ojos verdes frente a ella no se movieron del jardín, estaba perdida en probables recuerdos de su juventud.

-este lugar no a cambiado nada...ojala eso se aplicara a las personas, ¿no cree?...- hubo un destello de alegría, opacado de un tinte de congoja que le hizo apartar la mirada del bello paisaje -disculpe...vayamos al grano y olvide que dije eso, el trato es este; si usted deja a Haru y a Tsu quedarse o compartir habitación, sera mucho mas fácil controlarla, Tsu posee un gran control sobre mi hija, yo le vigilare los fines de semana y usted entre una clase y otra, para ser menos pesada su carga, debe saber que gracias al destino ella es mucho mas dócil que yo, hasta ahora no ha cometido estupidez grande como yo a una edad mas temprana...-

Los ojos cansados de la mayor recorrieron con sumo cuidado cada facción, mínima en el rostro frente a ella, no le miraban, estaban perdidos en la imitación de cristal que fungia la madera perfectamente pulida, entonces diviso que le miraban los verdes, a través del reflejo, apenas pararon un minuto para seguir vagando sobre la ya conocida cafetería -bien Kruger, el que haru sea mas fácil hace que probablemente baste con dejar a Tsu y ella en la misma habitación, no tengo problema con ello, desde que la vi le hice una...advertencia sobre que debe comportarse o sera sancionada con trabajos en fin de semana y eso mas el codazo que le propino educadamente Tsu ayudo a persuadir, agradeceria su apoyo fuera de mi jurisdicción del campus-

-puede estar segura de que le mantendré mano firme, no quiero que eche por la borda tantos años de estudio y enfados míos...sabe...ahora entiendo la razón de sus "absurdos" regaños durante mis años aquí, es una lastima que haya sido tan estúpida...entonces acepta el trato Miss Maria?- Natsuki le extendió la mano, una sonrisa avergonzada y melancólica le era regalada de forma casi imperceptible a la mayor.

-un trato Kruger...y gracias, es bueno ver que tuvo un buen final pese a ser un caballo desbocado durante su estancia aquí, he de admitir que...todo ha sido aburrido desde que su generación se graduó, la mejor y peor...pero mi favorita...me hace feliz saber que es una mujer de bien- un estreche cordial sellaba el trato, de honor y palabra entre dos personas que ahora fortalecian amistosos lazos.

-les ayudare a mudarse hoy mismo y me encargare de que estén vigiladas y les mantendre en constante jaque por el móvil, tratare dentro de mis posibilidades, hacer lo menos pesada su carga con esas dos, y debo decir que se ve muy bien aun después de tantos años Miss María... ¿aun es Miss...o?...

-!oiga...eso no es de su incumbecia, que osadia Kruger...podria haber sido un formalismo y usted nunca se entero¡- un fogonazo de rubor se extendía como la risa baja que semejante actitud robaba a la pelinegra que no tardo en disculparse e iniciar una charla amistosa con la mujer que le había guiado durante algunos años, una tarde divertida entre remembranzas adolescentes y vivencias gratas.

Al caer el ocaso regreso al auto donde ambas chicas le habían dejado una nota, del apartamento que les asignaron, les alcanzo para desempacar y asegurarse de que siempre contestaran sus llamadas, que Tsu mantuviera la vista sobre Haru, que no bebieran y se alejaran de los tipos del campus, pero sobre todo que estuvieran seguras. una vez listo todo Natsuki regreso a su auto.

-Linda sorpresa nat...- la voz repugnante le golpeo mordazmente la memoria, y una sensación de ira le lleno el estomago, cuando sus pasos detuvieron su marcha, el hombre que yacía recargado sobre su auto lanzaba una colilla de cigarrillo en el verde césped, la noche caía y solo las farolas iluminaban de forma armoniosa y arrastraban su lengua pálida como un velo blancuzco sobre el suelo.

-¡¿que haces aqui...?!- entre dientes salio su respuesta, no dio un paso mas, permaneció inamovible pero a la defensiva, habia una sensación de pesadez y amargura que le recorría de ida y vuelta las entrañas, una vez el cuerpo del hombre se aproximo no tuvo mas dudas, le miro con desdén y tan enfurecida como pudo, frente a ella están esos verdes que detesto desde aquella noche y al enterarse de las bajezas que había cometido su "mejor amigo", que no fue nada más que un usurero y falso, como animal de caza que se finge muerto para atacar en la cobardia del acto mas compasivo de su vecino.

-... me preguntaba ¿que haces tu aquí...?- Takeda midió la distancia entre ambos, imposible dar un paso mas sin arriesgarse a estar en peligro, ¿aun pelearia tan bien su ex-camarada, o los años de mujer y madre le habían restado la agresividad y fuerza de antaño? demasiado riesgoso comprobar su interrogante, y el coste podría ser muy alto de ser erróneos sus cálculos.

-eso no te incumbe...imbécil, ahora si dejas de estorbar...- Natsuki rodeo el cuerpo próximo, como si un radio de pestilencia le rodeara, era evitado a tres metros entre ella al igual que el portador de aquella aflicción mental.

Una distracción de segundos le valió a Takeda el sujetar el brazo proximo que entro veloz al auto, entre maldiciones y una mirada que le daba mas de una clara advertencia -Nat escucha...lo que paso en el hotel no fue intencional...-

Si hubiera tenido alas o la tierra se abriera en ese momento para tragarsela estaría agradecida, pues el desgraciado auto no se movía, la marcha y el tablero estaban muertos, golpeo el volante -¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA...! se que todo eso no fue un accidente Takeda...tu y ese imbécil de Reito lo planearon, Reito quería a Shizuru, siempre lo supe, de el no me extrañaria que fuera capaz de eso...pero tu...tu eras mi amigo, eras como mi hermano y aun cuando te dije que NO ME GUSTAN los hombres tuviste el cinismo de traicionar nuestra amistad y hacer esa maricada...te quiero lejos de mi bastardo... ya no soy la niña estupida que confía en las personas, ve a contarle esa basura a quien te crea...no pienso tocar el puto tema de nuevo...- subió el cristal con la manija, hasta donde los dedos del moreno le permitieron, le odiaba pero no le daría armas para ver a su hija con una agresión en propiedad privada, no dijo una palabra y no deseaba que supiese que Haru estaba en esa universidad.

-Nat escucha...en verdad yo no hice eso a propósito, cuando desperté tu y yo...estábamos...- hizo una pausa larga con una mueca de remordimiento- mira simplemente me largue del motel por que no supe que paso esa noche, solo recuerdo que bebimos unos tragos en el bar de siempre y después nada...podemos hablar y arreglar las cosas...desconecte la batería del auto, asi que estaras ahi hasta que la conecte de vuelta...o bajes y hables conmigo sin pelear...o me cercenes los dedos con el cristal...- había una seguridad tan pesada en cada palabra que se habia maldecido por dentro, si nada cambio en ella, seguramente ya estaría pidiendo que no subiera mas el vidrio o le habria dado un portazo para irse sobre el a golpes, pero nada de eso paso, le miro encorvado por el cristal llevar su mano hacia la guantera con un rostro de paz absoluta, un cromado cañón le miro reluciente como los esmeraldas que le tenían en el marco de la mira metálica.

-o conectas la maldita bateria y te largas o te dejare sin caminar el resto de tu miserable vida, te daré una golpiza, conectare yo misma la batería y te arrollare con el auto, tu decides...- mantuvo el arma firmemente empuñada y la boca acerada siguió el cuerpo autómata que ya palidecía tan pronto y comprendía las circunstancias, abrió el capote y coloco la terminal de ojillo en su sitio, coloco el capuchón de hule y bajo de forma lenta la tapa a su sitio, aun miraba el destello lúgubre del arma señalando hacia su faz.

Sujeto el arma con una mano y encendió el auto, arranco tan pronto pudo para largarse de allí, dejando a un sobrecogido takeda de pie en la acera a un par de cuadras de la universidad.

Al otro lado de la calle un auto negro miro la escena, o lo que soporto la pasajera...quien acudió para verificar y visitar a su hija cuando encontró algo que desearía no ver de nuevo, a su verdadero amor, Natsuki y el imbécil de Takeda...parecían discutir sobre algo, una parte tuvo el impulso de bajar la ventanilla para escuchar una vez mas esa voz que le vivia aun tan presente en sus recuerdos, pero su desilusión le golpeo aun mas fuerte, y menguo sus fuerzas, el cristal no se movió de lugar, solo miro la escena muda entre el jaloneo de Natsuki bajo la proximidad de Takeda.

-vaya pelea de esposos, lo parecen desde siempre en la facultad... no me extraña que hayan terminado en ese circulo vicioso...- Reito miro por la ventana lo que ocupaba la atención de su...esposa "por apariencia" aunque shizuru nunca uso, ni usaria el adjetivo, lo había hecho por darle una vida impecable y normal a su hija, no deseaba que le hicieran menos solo por no tener un padre, y de paso había hecho feliz al mismo tiempo a su padre, cuando entre una y otra vez la insistencia y anhelos de su padre termino cediendo a un procedimiento tan costoso como privado, mas incluso en ese momento imagino que quien estaba ahí pidiendole una hija era Natsuki... no podia creer que Natsuki soportaba al idiota de Takeda, era demasiado poco para ella...pero ya nada podía hacer, ¿podría reclamarle algo cuando ella estaba casada y había tenido una hija con su amigo de infancia? indirectamente pero lo había hecho, si, por conveniencia y sin amor, pero igual casada, como la mujer que miraba al otro lado de la calle y aun hacia latir su corazón. incapaz de imaginar siquiera que otra persona, y mucho menos las manos descuidadas de un hombre trazaran un espacio que ella recorrió con las yemas ardorosas en repetidas y etéreas noches, donde a voz del amor de su vida su nombre fue susurrado en medio de la noche, entre abrazos y caricias mudas que le tatuaban en la piel el nombre y pertenencia absoluta de la castaña, había sido suya y se habían entregado por vez primera mutuamente, no eran la primera noche, pero si, entregaron corazón y alma en aquel encuentro en esa cabaña, donde su tercer aniversario seria el mas intimo pero tambien el ultimo...si las cosas no hubieran pasado así...

-al menos no se ve feliz...- mascullo apenas para si de forma egoísta y posesiva, algo que Reito no pudo escuchar para su alivio -no lo se...ni siquiera se que es un esposo, como podria saberlo...vamonos, otro dia vendre a ver a Tsu, ya es muy tarde de todas formas y seria impropio que llegue a esta hora a ver a mi hija...-

Reito cerro los ojos de forma frustrada, tras el sarcasmo cruel y certero de la castaña, que aun tras todos esos años, parecía amar a la mujer que el sabia a la perfección permanecía soltera tras el accidente con Takeda, sabia que le era fiel a Shizuru, pero eso jamas lo sabría Fujino, retendría a los sangría a su lado aunque tuviera que recurrir a las mismas tretas de hace algunos años, nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino para llegar al fin algun dia al corazón de Shizuru, lo unico que mantenia a flote su amor por la ojiverde era que desconocía que estaba soltera y no debía descubrir semejantes detalles nunca, ya encontraria el modo de que Shizuru se decepcionara de su amada Natsuki, su plan inicial había fallado...estupido Takeda, tan inutil como siempre -claro shizuru...- encendió el auto y marcharon del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de** **Sunrise** , **me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Caía la luz matutina que bañaba y se deslizaba por el muro, pasando sobre la superficie encaso desdeñoso, a la mesa Reito charlaba con su viejo amigo de preparatoria, tomaban un par de cafés con aliento de licor, una bebida suave que les calentaba el cuerpo a las horas donde el astro mayor apenas asomaba su aurora luminosa sobre el horizonte.

-¿pudiste hablar con ella? te avise con tiempo suficiente para que tuvieran un buen rato a solas, ¿que rayos paso?- vestía su traje negro, impecable y fino, sus ojos ámbar se le clavaron a los verdes que le miraban avergonzado, un escalofrio le recorrio cuando recordó el brillo del cromo en el arma le miro y tras ella, la mirada resentida y traicionada de su mejor amiga.

-llegue un poco tarde y ella un no salia, espere bastante antes de abordarla, y cuando lo hizo...casi me mata, tenia una maldita arma en el auto, cree que tu y yo planeamos lo que paso esa noche ¿puedes creerlo?- negaba con la cabeza entre un sorbo largo al color caramelo en su vaso.

Reito sonrio, antes de hacer un movimiento mas, indago -debe estar loca, le a afectado mucho estar sola por tanto tiempo, todos eramos amigos desde la secundaria ¿como puede hacer semejante acusación? y... ¿sabes que estaba haciendo cerca de la universidad donde asistimos nosotros, te dijo algo mas?-

Takeda se arremangó y cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa de cantera dejando la taza en el cobijo de la cuna formada, el aliento del humo le dejaba un agradable aroma a licor de café en cada inhalación -yo jamas le hubiera hecho algo tan marica a Natsuki, no soy de los que juegan sucio, ademas yo sabia...bueno, todo el mundo sabia que ella y Shizuru salian desde el ultimo año de la secundaria hasta el ultimo de la universidad... ¿como competir contra eso?- hizo una pausa, ahora que surgía la interrogante, no se había planteado la razón de la presencia de la pelinegra cerca de aquel lugar -supongo que...estaría en algún asunto de su trabajo o algo asi, le pregunte pero no toco siquiera el tema-

Una sonrisa divertida se planto en los labios delgados del Kanzaki -vaya...eres el padre de su hija y aun asi ¿no te dijo que estaba ahí para ayudarle a desempacar a tu hija...? ni siquiera eso pudo decirte la paranoica...- miro a profundidad el liquido entre un sorbo y el reposo de la taza sobre la mesa - mi hija tambien entro a la universidad, es aun mas aplicada que su madre a esa edad, se adelanto un par de años, lastima que tenga una pésima influencia...-

-¿de que hablas, como que una mala influencia?...y es mi hija pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de convivir con ella, Natsuki fue muy clara la ultima ocasion y ademas...era un mocoso imbécil que le tuvo miedo a todo, cuando ese todo podría haber sido mi oportunidad de ser feliz, quien sabe...hasta me hubiera hecho responsable mas rápido y Natsuki alguna vez me hubiera querido...jajajaja carajo a quien engaño, esa mujer nunca le pasaron los hombres, si no hubiera sido por esa porquería que nos pusieron en la bebida del bar, ahora ni siquiera tendría hija, no había ni hay forma de que me de oportunidad ni nada, puedo asegurarte que aun ama a Shizuru...- se mesaba el cabello hacia los lados de las sienes, como si ello apartara la confusión y caos que tenia sobre si, bajo la mirada reflexiva de los ambar.

Cruzo las manos sobre la mesa, analizando la situación que le planteaba el ojiverde -puede haber una forma de que te acerques a ella sin que se de cuenta...y con un poco de tiempo podrías ir ganando terreno- la sonrisa sobre su rostro se mantuvo inamovible, como esculpida en la piedra solida bajo el golpeteo del mar.

-habla...- dio un trago, terminando el café de su vaso, con una facción seria, habia bastado tan poco para que una brizna de esperanza entrase en su corazón, siempre había amado a Natsuki, pero era algo imposible, ni una vez un hombre camino a su lado, ni un beso furtivo o las risas cínicas de amor fueron compartidas por ella con alguien del sexo opuesto, siempre habían sido bellas musas y jovencitas quienes sujetaron su mano en innumerables ocasiones, mientras el era testigo de sus amoríos, y si tenia la remota esperanza de al fin tener un acercamiento con la pelinegra, no dudaba en tomar la oportunidad.

-parece que los años y tu hija a tenido un efecto benéfico, si ponemos a la Natsuki de hace 19 años en el mismo escenario de ayer por la noche, probablemente estarías en la morque con un agujero en la frente, pero...eso no paso, y en cambio te dijo mas civilizada que conectaras la bateria y se marcho sin tomar alguna represalia, la única forma en que podrías acercarte a ella seria yendo a visitar a tu hija Haru de vez en cuando, puedo conseguir su itinerario de materias para que vayas a verla en alguna hora libre, y tu hija es la mala influencia...así que te pediré que trates de alejar a Haru de mi pequeña, seria un favor a cambio de que te consiga contacto con tu retoño, es un buen trato, ¿no crees?- Reito guardaba silencio, y para sus adentros gozaba del desfile de facciones en el rostro broncíneo frente a si.

Sopeso las palabras, en una vorágine tormentosa que le dejaba sin lugar firme de donde sujetar su razón, su sentir le arrebataba burlonamente el juicio, como si a una boca sedienta el cántaro de barro cayese al suelo, desparramando su liquido cristalino en la tierra árida donde la duda resquebrajaba la tierra bajo el pico de las vivaces palabras y promesas de su entrañable amigo -así que...Haru es su nombre...pensé que le pondria algo mas parecido a Shizuru...- divago en voz baja -es un buen plan Reito, puedes enviarme el itinerario de ella al correo del trabajo, y asi podre ocuparme de cambiar el tiempo de con tu hija hacia mi, seguramente le gustan las motos al igual que su madre...encontrare la forma de acercarme a ambas... es un trato justo- el celular de Kanzaki sonaba, haciendo breve el estreche de manos.

-tengo que irme Takeda, me llaman del despacho, tendras la informacion en unas horas, y trata de comportarte ya como un hombre, deja de tener miedo a ser alguien importante para otra persona- le daba un golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa.

-nos vemos pronto Reito, y saluda a Shizuru de mi parte- miro la silueta del Kanzaki marcharse entre la mañana, mientras el sentimiento de nerviosismo le hacia apretar los puños, miro la mesa, la ventana, el paso de las nubes sobre lo claro del cielo...esperaba no arruinar esta oportunidad, deseaba que por vez primera algo le saliera bien.

Durante esa misma tarde Takeda recibio una alerta en su correo personal, el mismo que solo utilizaba para contacto con viejos amigos, el itinerario a detalle así como el expediente de su hija aparecía en su monitor, no necesito demasiado tiempo, aunque tenia rasgos de rebeldía sus calificaciones y aptitudes eran excelentes, había exentado la mayoría de materias en el ultimo semestre, tenia un buen registro medico, no bebía mucho, sin problemas o antecedentes penales, era fascinante que solo hubiese, casi heredado el verde claro de sus ojos, las facciones podrían haber parecido repetir el molde de Natsuki, era un poco mas alta y de cuerpo mas atlético, reviso a detalle cada hora libre y en la ultima del viernes encontro la idónea para su trabajo, si planeaba todo a la perfección, esa misma semana podría verle, pero...aun desconocía el como acercarse, ¿que decir, como evitar que le dijera algo de el a su madre? si se llegara a enterar seguramente, la promesa de dejarle invalido se haría expedita en el acto, debía ser cauteloso y astuto.

Haru y Tsu salían de la ultima hora de clases, ambas llevaban un te de menta con leche, que compartían en común, el estomago se le hizo de roca y parecía faltarle el aire, si echaba a perder la oportunidad, perdería todo, trago pesadamente, tratando en vano de que la sequedad en su garganta le hiciera menguar la voz, como si el nerviosismo latente se le abalanzara sobre los hombros como un elefante pisando un grano de arena insignificante, espero a que estuvieran mas cerca del auto y por vez primera paladeo con dificultad las letras que le llevaron un esfuerzo colosal -Haru...hola..-

Por mero reflejo, ambas jóvenes se detuvieron, y para su asombro ninguna tomo una actitud arisca o desafiante, la pelicobalto bebió de su vaso como si le conociera o no significase riesgo alguno -¿si, que necesita señor?- hurgo en su bolsillo y le entrego las llaves a la castaña que se miraba un poco mas atenta, no solo a la distancia, a detalles mas pequeños, el color de los ojos de aquel desconocido le resulto infinitamente conocido, el tono de piel, abrió la puerta a espaldas de Haru y espero sin encender el auto.

-me gustaria que me des unos momentos, tengo algo importante que decirte...no te quitare mucho tiempo...- Takeda permaneció en el lugar, incapas de mover un musculo, tenia tanto miedo y confusion por estar frente a una niña que apenas vio hace 19 años cuando ni siquiera caminaba, desconocía si había heredado el carácter agresivo de Natsuki o era aun mejor fingiendo que era inofensiva para que los hombres a su derredor bajaran la guardia.

Los verdes enarcaron una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y descanso sobre el lateral del auto -¿y por que deberia hablar con un desconocido, que le hace pensar que hablare con usted?-

-no soy tan desconocido...soy...- medito las palabras, un solo error y todo se iría al traste -soy un viejo amigo de Natsuki...- se irguió, empecinado en parecer seguro y capaz, pero eso no le salia nada bien,suspiro largamente bajo la mirada escrutadora y analitica de los verdes -ese color de ojos es muy poco usual, sabes...- imbécil, ¿su cerebro no daba para mas que aquella escueta pregunta?

-curiosa observación, dado que usted posee casi el mismo tono de ojos que Haru...- la voz poderosa de Tsu dejaba un amplio camino de dudas, incertidumbre y seriedad que se esparció con el viento como si una bruma se extendiera por la calle, envolviendo a el trío bajo una espesa y extraña sensacion, Haru viro el rostro hacia los granada, apenas de perfil hacia a ella.

-¿quien es usted y que quiere, como puede explicar semejante..."coincidencia" señor...?- sus mejillas entornaron los verdes hacia el hombre, se irguió un poco hasta descansar sobre el capote del vehiculo, los ojos sangre le miraron con recelo.

-Haru...escucha...supongo que Natsuki no te a hablado precisamente de mi, soy tu papá...mi nombre es Takeda Masashi- el silencio que reino por unos momentos solo era interrumpido por una que otra sacudida de los arboles al suave paso de los besos del viento.

-pruébelo...- breve y tajante frase de la ojiverde, solo Tsu noto la palidez en la aparente faz inflexible.

-¿como quieres que lo haga?- el moreno paso la mano sobre el rostro, aquella joven era lo mejor y lo peor de Natsuki, directa pero fria, no habia un solo dejo de violencia o ira y eso le azoraba mas que una actitud osca.

-¿cual es el nombre de mi madre?- el rostro pacifico se endureció y frunció el ceño, golpeaba en ademan presuroso su dedo indice sobre su antebrazo -!espero respuestas rapidas señor Masashi, no me haga perder mi tiempo¡-

-natsuki kruger...-pregunta fácil que no dudo en responder.

-¿su color favorito y lo que odia?- un trago mas a su cafe...

-ah...el...azul y odia...ammm...recibir ordenes?- miro en todas direcciones, vagando la vista en busca de una respuesta, como si en la roca parda se encontrase la respuesta.

-a ver...¿me esta preguntando o me esta respondiendo, que dia es su cumpleaños, que comida hace siempre, algo que la haga explotar?- la risa de la castaña descolocaba aun mas a Takeda que se había quedado en blanco tras el pequeño bombardeo de la pelicobalto.

-basta amor, harás que le explote la cabeza, al menos yo creo que si podría tener una leve conexión contigo, mi instinto me lo dice, acérquese un poco caballero...

-pero no demasiado...no abuse de la amabilidad de mi mujer...- amenazo sonrojada pero orgullosa de las palabras Haru mientras sujetaba la puerta, Tsu descendia del auto.

A escasos metros, el parecido y el color inigualable de los verdes fue evidente, con una ligera variante en los tonos, como una prueba irrefutable y palpable a la vista y el tacto, los orbes del color que representa la vida se miraron por un largo tiempo -¿ y a que se debe su visita unos pocos años tarde señor Masashi...?

-seguro que hay una buen razón, ¿no es así?- Tsu recargo su rostro sobre el perfil de la ojiverde y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

-en realidad si...tu madre me pidió que no me acercara a ti o me mataría...una vez que naciste ella desapareció y apenas me llego a enterar que estas en esta universidad...la misma donde ella y grandes amigos pasamos un largo tiempo...es curioso que el destino se repita..- divago mas hacia afuera que para sus pensamientos.

-si...supongo que se fue a marte o a la luna, por eso no pudo encontrarla aunque hubiera querido ¿eh?- haru no disimulo su descontento, una excusa estúpida y cobarde para su punto de vista.

-no seas dura, a esa edad tu estabas partiendote la cara con algún tipo, y saltando clases...- bromeo la castaña sin apartarse de su lado.

-jajaja no me ayudes tanto, ademas solo lo hice ese par de veces donde esos vagos te faltaron al respeto y saltaba las clases que ya había exentado -su sonrisa solo fue dirigida hacia los carmín, los rasgos serios tomaron su lugar cuando el rostro le miro de nuevo - dígame la verdad, ¿acaso usted y mi mamá solo tuvieron una noche, y de ahí su cobardía cuando le dijo que aceptara su responsabilidad?-

Vacilo un momento, no deseaba complicar mas algo de por si complicado, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y tras clamar su pulso con una exhalación miro con honda congoja a la menor -ella y yo eramos amigos desde la secundaria...siempre me gusto pero... ella estaba con alguien mas cuando en el ultimo año de universidad le invite como siempre a beber un sábado y no lo se...quiza nos excedimos de copas y terminamos en un motel...

-¡suficiente...es un hombre de poco fiar,y no necesito mas explicaciones ¿que clase de amigo hace eso, abusar de una confianza de años bajo el alegato de "estaba muy ebrio para que esos años de amistad significaran algo" tamaña pendejada... no me extraña el por que mi madre se pone como loca cuando trataba de hurgar el tema...sube al auto Tsu...- entraron presurosas a la cabina, ambas se notaban molestas, pero la pasividad de la ojiverde estaba empañada por la ira...la ira de la decepción, que su acompañante noto con la claridad de un faro que rompe la oscuridad de la playa y deslumbra la espuma de la marea creciente.

-hija no...las cosas no son así...esa nunca fue mi intencion con ella, solo tuve miedo de que estuviera embarazada de ti...- Haru le encaro, esta vez una facción de furia tenia el control de su rostro, tan hondo como en sus ojos se reflejaba.

-!CALLATE¡ no creo una palabra...un gusto verte "papá" pero no me interesa saber nada mas de ti, no vaya a ser que tomes algo y termines cometiendo otro accidente...- arranco el auto y se perdieron de vista, arribaron a una pequeña cabaña que su madre usaba como fuga, ahí donde se había refugiado un par de veces, cuando las cosas se pusieron dificiles en su infancia, tenia la orden y el permiso de acudir allí, si necesitaba un respiro urgente e inaplazable.

Haru entro al baño tan pronto estacionaron el auto en la cochera que coloco su madre hacia tantos ayeres, Tsu no tuvo oportunidad de cruzar palabra con los verde, sabia que estaba afectada por algo que ella sabia era importante, ahora un hecho que debía ser magnánimo para su novia, no hacia mas que llenarle de tristeza y frustración, preparo un poco de te y una cena ligera, en el celular de la pelicobalto había varios mensajes de su madre, que no vio hasta que la llamada de dicho numero entro a su propio móvil.

-buena noche señora kruger...- uso a la perfección la mascara, no le conocía lo suficiente para identificar su tono real de tranquilidad y uno falso, o eso esperaba aun =¿como estan, por que no responde la majadera el teléfono? para eso se lo compre, no para que ande viendo bobadas en el, me tenian preocupada Tsu= no podia decirle lo que habia pasado, conocía tan bien a su pareja que de sobra, tenia el juicio de callar el tema, detestaba mentir, pero aun debía hablar del tema en privado y en calma con su amada -Haru esta un poco...de mal humor, discutió con un tipo en el campus y decidimos venir a su cabaña el fin de semana, supongo que por la tensión no escucho sus mensajes, yo hablo mas al rato con ella para que le hable en cuanto este mas dispuesta- una maldición mientras salia del baño era vociferada a labios de la pelicobalto, Natsuki corroboro el mal genio de su hija con tan breve sonido de fondo =bien, pero que me llame, y si van a faltar avisen que las estaba esperando, activen la alarma antes de dormir y no dejen las luces de fuera encendidas, es mejor si nadie nota la cabaña, me preocupa que sepan que están solas ahí... en caso d emergencia hay un revolver cerca de la chimenea, Haru sabe donde esta,cuidense=

-¿ahora quien jode...?- los verdes tendian la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón, una lata de cerveza permanecía sujeta por la mano perezosa, los escarlata miraron el ceño decaído a su lado, que luchaba por encontrar en vano, algo que le distrajera aquellas palabras tormentosas que le arreciaban en la memoria.

-lo odio...es un imbécil...- mascullo, apenas entre dientes y con la cabeza gacha sobre la clavícula, dando un trago largo a la oscura y amarga bebida, aun así, la amargura que le pesaba sobre el pecho, no se comparaba con el liquido que bajaba hacia su estomago,ahora aquello parecía una miel silvestre, adormeciendo a cada trago un poco la desagradable sensación -no le digas a mi madre, Tsu, no quiero que sepa nada de ese tipo...no lo vale...-

Los sangre le miraron llenos de compasión y ternura expresados en algo tan sublime y sencillo, extendió su brazo y le rodeo el hombro -no le dije nada del tema, creí que era algo que es mas tuyo que de ella, deja eso...no te ayudara a estar mejor- le tomo la mano con delicadeza y le retiro la lata vacía, dejo el recipiente metálico sobre el cristal de la mesa de centro en la sala y basto un abrazo dulce para que en la soledad de esa noche Haru rompiera en llanto entre sollozos mudos.

Tocaban por tercera vez, con fastidiosa obstinación, harta la pelinegra se levanto, cargo su revolver y salio hasta la puerta principal, para su malestar ahí estaba Takeda, irritada y con cero paciencia ni composturas que guardar exploto... -¿!que coño quieres maldita sea, acaso no fui lo suficiente clara en la calle hace una semana?¡- mantuvo el arma fuera de la vista del invitado inesperado, se aproximo, apestaba a alcohol y le sujeto de las muñecas, forcejeo fieramente mientras le maldecía, aquella proximidad se debía al bruto intento de Takeda en robarle rapazmente un beso, un vehiculo de paso sobre la calle dio vuelta hacia ellos, que enfrascados en su lucha personal, permanecieron indiferentes, freno de golpe en un chirrido seco del neumático sobre la acera, las luces de niebla se encendieron y les cegaron, se apartaron cuando el moreno se llevo las manos al rostro, heridos sus iris por la inclemente luz, grave y equivoco movimiento girar el rostro en el peor momento, Natsuki le pateo en el costado y le derrumbo entre un quejido hueco y un golpe sonoro mientras desenfundaba el revolver de su cintura.

Shizuru salio del vehiculo y se paralizo al mirar la escena, los esmeraldas viraron entornados y con el rostro contrariado, le tenia en la mira... el arma bajo su boca acerosa hasta yacer apuntando al suelo, la mano que le sujetaba bajaba endeble. Reito había sido incapaz de retener a la castaña como la ultima vez, todo pareció detenerse para ambas, solo Natsuki y Shizuru en ese mundo que les encerraba como un domo aislado, engullido por la negrura, los pincelazos de la noche y la musa de plata, apenas tuvo la certeza de musitar ese nombre, acariciando cada letra como si el dulce mas selecto le vertiese calidez en la garganta

-Shizuru...-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Reito se aproximo a la castaña le tomo cariñosamente de la muñeca y le llamo un par de veces, en vano fue la acción, pues Shizuru retiro ávidamente la mano, con tanta gracia pese al pulso errático y traicionero que le dominaba en ese instante, Natsuki permaneció inamovible, en shock...

Por la cabeza le pasaron mil preguntas, pero su cuerpo empecinado, permaneció rígido, tenia un nudo tan grande en el estomago que sintió nauseas, le golpeo el corazón, como si un péndulo le repicara en el tórax, pasaron minutos...o segundos, dificil dar una medida al tiempo que dejo de serlo cuando los universos que lo comparten colapsan y las leyes mutuas se separan, pero sin embargo allí estaba la mujer que había tocado de forma tan intima su gélido corazón.

-Natsuki...- que diferente sonaba el nombre, tan solo con la misma presencia de la mujer frente a ella, una sonrisa amarga le suavizó aun mas los rasgos a la castaña, mientras acortaba la distancia con pasos inseguros, titubeantes y lentos, los esmeralda le siguieron con un gesto indescifrable, el rumor del aire nocturno le llevo en sus voces el aroma a bosque y libertad que tan bien grabado a fuego y llevaba en las memorias -deja eso...- delineo sin miramientos ni vergüenza del rostro hasta la cintura y la mano, que sujetaba afanosamente la empuñadura del arma.

-no es lo que crees Shizuru...- no sabia si reir, llorar o avergonzarse, frente al desastroso encuentro que les reunía esa noche, pero estaba agradecida si con eso podía ver de nuevo a la mujer que había dejado ir tan estupidamente -no iba a matarlo...solo quería asustarlo...- llevo con suavidad el martillo hasta su lugar de descanso y coloco el seguro, dejando el arma acogerse en el lateral de su pantalón, -¿que haces aqui, como llegaste?-

-Takeda me llamo del bar hace unos veinte minutos, dijo que vendría a pedirte disculpas por lo del estacionamiento, me alegro de que hayamos llegado a tiempo...- Reito le arrebato con urgencia cualquier oportunidad a la castaña de si quiera decir una palabra, se aproximo a Natsuki y ayudo a Takeda a ponerse de pie, aun entre quejidos y maldiciones -¿no pensaras dejarlo asi verdad? a menos que quieras que lo llevemos al hospital para que sepan que tienes un arma, mas agresión en la vía publica y amenaza de muerte...

-eso no sera necesario Reito- la voz firme y hastiada de shizuru le devolvió el favor, dejando su treta inconclusa -si Natsuki fuera tan amable de dejar entrar al señor Takeda a que se recupere, yo me encargare personalmente de que nadie sepa sobre..ninguno de los eventos que se suscitaron esta noche, ¿nos permitiría pasar un momento para discutir los términos...?-

Del enfado a la confusión pasaba el rostro de Natsuki, sopeso las palabras rabiosas e irascibles de Reito, y la prometedora oferta de Shizuru...joder que si le hubiera dicho "disparate en la pierna" lo habría hecho -esta bien...discutamos el tema en privado...no quiero mas atención de la que ya nos están dando los vecinos...- varias cortinas y persianas regresaron intempestivamente, al perder el apoyo que recibian de la mano de sus dueños, que como ratas, pegaban el ojo a la rendija mas minuscula por saber que pasaba a semejante hora de la madrugada, y quienes eran las personas que entraban a la casa mas reservada de toda la manzana, semejante interés de otros irritaba cada dia a la pelinegra que evitaba a toda costa siquiera el dirigirles la palabra mas que para lo basico, "buen dia, tarde o noche" y ya esta, permaneció como gendarme en el canto de la puerta hasta que los tres invitados estuvieron en la sala impecable.

Kanzaki dejo con dificultad al moreno sobre el sillón de dos plazas, Takeda era un hombre robusto pues jamas dejo su pasión por el kendo, Reito en cambio no solía ensuciarse las manos, era mas un hombre de oficina, Natsuki cerro la puerta y apago la luz exterior, puso el seguro y camino hasta el baño, donde en vano busco alguna pastilla para el dolor, regreso a su cómoda y al fin, en uno de los cajones de su escritorio encontro un par de analgesicos, regreso a la sala y se los entrego a Kanzaki -toma...- a secas, no deseaba cruzar palabra con aquel hombre tan chocante, se encamino hacia la cocina y mientras bebía un poco de agua la figura insistente sobre el castillo de la puerta al fin llamo su atención, inútil resistir a mirar los granada que le apresaban con algo tan insignificante...aun tenia ese efecto enigmático.

-¿que pasa Shizuru...necesitas algo?- comparo mentalmente las notas de voz, el tono único y que de memoria sabia seguía allí, pero los años habían terminado de labrar la voz ligeramente grave de la pelinegra, sabia que estaría sonriendo bajo semejantes pensamientos en ese momento, pero no tenia nada que perder, sabrá dios hasta cuando podría verle de nuevo. -se que no le hubieras disparado... te conozco lo suficiente...Natsuki..-

La castaña cruzo el umbral de la puerta y camino pausada mientras notaba, para sorpresa suya, la bella y sobria cocina que era la habitación, maderas negras brillantes, y el mármol niveo de la barra, la pelinegra casi adivino su mente, seguramente estaba lejos de su imaginación el siquiera unir en una formula a ella con una cocina, inconscientemente una sonrisa se le escapo, dio media vuelta y encendió la tetera a fuego máximo, sin voltear, ni contacto visual, al fin pudo encontrar las palabras mas coherentes -no es nada del otro mundo que tenga una cocina...no podía vivir solo de sopas y comidas instantáneas...espero que aun te guste el té, siéntate y "discutamos" los términos que me comentaron hace un momento-

Tal como se lo pidió y esperado en silencio como una ilusión casi imposible, tomo asiento, no estaba segura pero parecia que Natsuki le evitaba o al menos, evitaba permanecer en contacto visual de forma prolongada, la voz había sido seria y neutral, pero aun así, las palabras de la ojiverde le hicieron reir, conocía tan bien su sarcasmo que era como si pusiera un anuncio de neón a media noche en medio de la calle, podría distinguirlo aun en las situaciones mas formales,¿que tanto había cambiado, takeda seria un buen esposo, seria feliz? necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para corroboralo, el sentimiento de cuidado y protección aun le reverberaba en las entrañas, siempre tenia esa indomable necesidad de protegerla incluso cuando ella le pedía no hacerlo, su orgullo era colosal, para suerte suya, Natsuki siempre terminaba cediendo por el bien de su relación...que hubiera dado por que las cosas hubieran salido mejor...

-quita esa cara, que nadie se murió...desgraciadamente...- le espeto mientras le dejaba el vaso largo y transparente frente a los granada que casi, había dado un salto de silla a techo, seguramente divagaba en que Reito estaría imaginando mil cosas mientras cuidaba al imbecil de Takeda, y eso le hacia reír para sus adentros, consuelo suyo poder torturar al de mirada ámbar al menos un rato, tomo asiento frente a Shizuru y miro el liquido verduzco y claro en su vaso.

Tras un lapso breve, shizuru retiro su mano de la clavícula, tremendo susto el que le había dado natsuki, de un portazo con sus palabras le sacaba de su imaginación, ahí, frente a ella estaba aun esa personalidad tan magnética, escondido el garbo y el candor, su sarcasmo con pizca de verdad permanecía casi intacto...seria tan maravilloso poder quedarse toda la noche, tendría tantas preguntas que hacerle, miro el tamborileo que hacia con los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa, con la mirada seria y fija en ella, amaba esos ojos verdes, se abofeteo mentalmente y con un sorbo de su té humedeciendo la garganta seca, al fin hablo -bien Natsuki...me temo que hay varios puntos delicados aquí, golpeaste a Takeda afuera de tu casa, y lo amenazaste con un arma, eso es un detalle bastante difícil...-

Inevitable...noto la facción soñadora, divagante, melancólica y seria, todas y cada una que corrieron por el rostro de la castaña...aun conservaba aquel perfil tan dulce, y la inocencia traviesa en el mirar, como extrañaba ese bello acento de kioto...¿ serian tan suaves aun sus manos? se imagino dándole el vaso y en la acción rapazmente acunar las manos invitadas entre las suyas...lo que robo su atención escasa fueron los labios suaves y rosados que bebieron del vaso, le maldijo de celos y rio de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, desde que las cosas habían terminado, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar y empezar de nuevo, pero cada intento era un fiasco, harta de su propia apatía al amor, decidió guardar su corazón bajo llave y arrojarla a un volcán, en la lava que todo engulle...como esa mirada carmín, sacudió la cabeza en ligera negación, era absurdo pensar en ello, Shizuru estaba casada...¿o no? busco la argolla de matrimonio pero no le encontró en el anular...- no debes preocuparte de eso, tengo permiso de portación de arma de fuego, y la agresión de Takeda se suscitó en mi propiedad, asi que podria contrademandar yo por agresión en estado inconveniente, invasión a propiedad privada y acoso...-

-¿harías eso...en verdad? ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, el estacionamiento de tu casa esta a unos cinco metros aun de la acera...seria propiedad privada...no...sabia que realmente fueras a tener un arma en casa, siempre decíamos eso, pero lo hiciste, siempre discutimos ese tema en la universidad ¿recuerdas?- estupida, apretó los ojos un momento entre la alegría y desliz del momento, ¿por que sacar semejantes recuerdos, por que no disfrutar solo del momento, que pensaba lograr con eso?

-si...lo recuerdo...recuerdo muchas cosas, como que este es tu té favorito, que odiabas el no usar portavasos, que dejara mi comida sin probar por estar jugando, imposible no recordar todo eso Shizuru...y así es, Takeda lleva las de perder, realmente no me importaba si iba de llorón Reito con la policía, le hubiera arrojado el permiso y la contra demanda en la cara, pero...- la mirada de los granada un le llenaba el pecho de vergüenza, desvió el rostro deseando no sonrojarse mientras fruncia el ceño, imposible ver al rostro a esa mujer sin sentirse indefensa.

-ara...ya veo, entonces...¿insinuas que, accediste a dejar entrar a Takeda solo por que querias un momento a solas conmigo...?- dulce reacción frente a si, para su encanto, la pelinegra aun conservaba aquella faena de sonrojarse bajo su mirada escrutadora, cansada de fingir al fin le demostró a natsuki que nada había cambiado, era fútil tratar de convencerse mutuamente de que no sentían ya nada la una por la otra, rio sin mascaras ni tapujos -Natsuki...no has cambiado nada...te has tomado muchas molestias solo por que querias, tanto como yo hablar un momento... me gustaría...-

Maldito silencio, le desquiciaba con mil posibilidades, la dulce mirada que vio en los sangre ahora tenían una pesadez infrahumana, lo habia dicho, estaba segura, queria ella hablar tambien, no tenia una sola duda, asi que tomo la palabra, si todo se iba al traste, ya daba igual...- Shizuru...podríamos, si puedes ir a tomar mañana un café por la noche, o a cenar? bueno...es que es fin de semana y...si necesitas preguntarle a Reito yo lo entenderé...-

Shizuru ladeo la cabeza con el rostro incrédulo, Natsuki le invitaba a salir, ignoraba olímpicamente a Reito, aunque estaba claro que sabia de su matrimonio arreglado,después de todo Takeda y Kanzaki eran amigos desde niños, jamas pensó vivir para una invitación de la pelinegra hacia ella, sonrio calidamente, pues la moribunda y escasa flama de su corazón se reanimaba con una partícula en verbo -estaría encantada, y es...innecesario que Reito sepa sobre la cena, no vivimos juntos ni nada por el estilo, hurgo en el bolso de su chamarra, y le paso la tarjeta por la mesita de cristal.

Oportunidad que no perdió la ojiverde, pues hizo el mayor e innecesario contacto mientras sujetaba la tarjeta ofrecida tan dadivosamente, el mudo e insignificante tacto corroboro el sentir mutuo en cada una, a formas abismalmente opuestas, pero hacia el mismo rumbo, sabían sin decir palabra, que no se habían dejado de amar ni pensaban hacerlo ante semejante e irrepetible oportunidad -te...te dejare un mensaje, no me agregues con mi nombre, no quiero que ni Reito ni nadie sepa de esto...por seguridad...espero que te haya gustado el té...hace bastante que aprendí a hacerlo...por si alguna vez servia de algo jaja- tras aquella risotada mutua una breve y amena charla al fin soltaba sus hilos entre ambas, con el único testigo blancuzco que se elevaba de sus vasos llenando la cocina de un aroma inconfundible, el té verde que tanto significaba para ambas.

En la sala Reito estaba vuelto loco, las posibilidades de Shizuru y Natsuki a solas en la cocina y el imbécil de Takeda semi inconsciente sin recobrar la compostura -!Takeda, despierta ya¡- no le cabía la frustración y la imaginación no dejaba de darle zarpazos crueles, el aludido se llevo las manos a las sienes y presiono para serenar el repique horroroso que le daba la resaca con los dientes y ojos apretados, harto, paso su brazo sobre el hombro y con esfuerzo le llevo hasta el baño,saco su pañuelo y con el como guante, giro la manija, tenia un plan increible pero sumamente eficaz, abriendo un par de puertas erróneas en su afan, una vez ahi abrio la llave, le arrojo agua fria sobre el rostro, basto muy poco para que Masashi retrocediera y cayera de sentón, bajo el brazo incapaz de afirmarle con seguridad.

-¿!que rayos te pasa Reito!?- su rostro lo decía todo con semejante gesticulación, se sujetaba la cintura baja y el costado, ya no sabia cual era mas molesto de ambos dolores.

-solo levantate, tenemos que irnos y tu debes quedarte...aquí a solas con Nat...- mas amenaza que petición asomo a los labios de Kanzaki mientras le tomaba la mano a su compañero caido ayudando a levantarse, mismo que no comprendía tal locura.

-estas loco...no puedo quedarme...me sacara a patadas, entiende que Natsuki me odia...-gruño frustrado desviando los jade hacia las baldosas del suelo.

-no, si te finges con una costilla rota y con una resaca horrible...piensa que en ese estado Natsuki te cuidara un poco y podrían arreglar las cosas...para ser sincero no me gusta que mi esposa este ahí a solas con su ex novia...- suaviso su enfado y bajo la voz en tono confidente como si incluso las paredes fueran espías audaces -escucha takeda, a ti te conviene que hablen, probablemente si le invitas un trago o alegues a su lado mas humano podrían empezar a retomar su amistad, no crees?- le daba un golpe sonoro en el hombro mientras salia del baño sin tocar la manija, -cierra la puerta por favor, lo olvide- excusa perfecta.

Una vez en la sala el moreno pensó un momento la petición de Reito, podría ser viable que de quedarse, Natsuki y el pudieran limar asperezas y al menos, recuperar su amistad. -esta bien...me quedo- mascullo inconforme e inseguro mientras se tendía en el sillón y le repicaba la resaca en la sienes, Reito le dio el par de pastillas y se las paso de un golpe.

La risa a pulmón suelto de las mujeres en la cocina y el clamor del té verde en el aire lleno de preocupación, inseguridad y celos a Reito, era hora de marcharse, ya tenia la forma de alejar a Natsuki de su esposa...bajo contrato pero al fin y al cabo su esposa -quédate aquí hasta mañana Takeda, me llamas en cuanto se vaya al trabajo para venir por ti, y me cuentas que paso, debo de llevarme a Shizuru...tenemos trabajo importante mañana...- partió a la cocina y entro sin avisar, no encontrando lo que esperaba para su disgusto, ¿como hacer un escándalo si solo bebían té?

-ara...Reito, ¿donde están los modales? es de mala educación entrar a cualquier lugar sin avisar..- el comentario mordaz de Shizuru le golpeo con guante blanco, era la mujer mas astuta cuando algo llegaba a fastidiarle, no necesito mas para saber que su pequeña reunión con la pelinegra le daba celos, odiaba que fuera posesivo, si bien su matrimonio era por negocios, el parecía tomarlo muy en serio y Shizuru odiaba eso, ni siquiera amaba al pobre, amaba a la mujer que ahora bebía el té frente a ella.

-¿quizá los olvido en su chequera...? jajaja- natsuki dio un golpe bajo, que fue respondida con una mirada rabiosa, que solo se hizo mas evidente cuando le arrebato la palabra de nuevo a los ámbar -es tarde Shizuru, deberías ir ya a casa, seguro que mañana tienes muchos compromisos importantes...- una sonrisa cómplice y una dulce risa eran testigos de las palabras entre lineas.

-es verdad Kruger...mañana tenemos asuntos muy importantes, hasta pronto si es que se dan las circunstancias...- le guiño el ojo mientras la pelinegra le tomaba el vaso para llevarlo a la tarja, no sin antes dejarle una caricia cómplice lejos del ojo avizor de Kanzaki.

Los ámbar le miraron de perfil, antes de que la puerta cerrase tras el -espero que cuides bien de Takeda...mañana vendré por el cuando se sienta mejor, y no te preocupes...Shizuru lo entiende...-

Se mordió la lengua y sonrió ladinamente, no le daria el gusto a Reito -gracias Kanzaki, cuidare bien de el descuida...pasa buena noche- dio media vuelta y ahi lejos sus facciones de el, le maldijo mil veces entre dientes, que osadia y vejacion dejar al bastardo de Takeda en su casa, sin su consentimiento y encima con ello hacer creer a Shizuru que estaban juntos o algo asi.

Una vez en el auto Reito noto es chispa en los carmines, esa chispa que parecía haberse apagado con los años, y ahora bastaba unos minutos con su ex para darle semejante cambio en el rostro, si el pudiera darle eso que fuera que le daba Natsuki... -Kruger se quiere quedar viuda pronto, o eso parece si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo- encendía el auto y maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento donde cómodamente cabian dos camionetas.

-no esta casada...- refuto con seguridad la castaña, Reito freno violentamente un segundo y retomo su faz impasible, pero la palidez no se aparto de su piel.

-¿ella te lo dijo?...- si habían tocado el tema su plan estaba arruinado...

-no...pero no tiene sortija, ni creo que use el apellido de Masashi...al igual que yo- señalo la placa en la puerta donde solo se leía la dirección y una inscripción que rezaba "Kuger N" -interesante ¿no crees? -bostezo-tengo sueño ¿podrías apurarte? quiero llegar a dormir o mi padre se enfadara si se entera que me sacaste a esta hora sin guardaespaldas...- echo la cabeza hacia atrás y reclino el asiento, el té verde le relajaba profundamente quería ir a la cama con tan maravillosa velada.

-si...interesante...- gruño bajo la amenaza de Fujino, que ya le ignoraba soñolienta, debia llevarla cuanto antes a casa o habría serias represalias, y si existía un hombre al que le temiera, ese era el Fujino mayor.

Natsuki miro con apatía a Takeda en el sillón, chasqueo la lengua, fue a su recamara y volvio, le arrojo una colcha encima, dejo un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas mas en la mesa de centro sin mediar palabra, ignoro el llamado del moreno cuando le arrojo la manta y se marcho a su habitación a dormir, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave y su arma a la mano por si acaso, ahora lo único que recordaba era la embelesante voz de Shizuru, y su cita prometedora de mañana por la noche...no iba a pegar el ojo por la ansiedad y los nervios, pero estaba bien...

-quizá mañana pueda hablar con ella...-rió con sarcasmo, era inutil que lo intentara, Natsuki habia sido siempre de Fujino y ese era un hecho innegable al tiempo y las circunstancias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de** sunrise,me **reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

La pelinegra permaneció en silencio, meditando si todo aquello de esa noche no era producto de un sueño, sabia que al otro lado del cristal se encontraba Reito...no podía pensar con claridad, las cosas daban un giro inesperado, una cita fortuita por una cena, la velada maravillosa, inolvidable, pero ahora estaba ahí, apenas aparco el auto, una luz poderosa le cegó, y varios uniformados le apuntaron mientras era rodeado el vehiculo, un parlate le ordenaba bajar con las manos en alto, con lujo de violencia le recibieron apenas bajo del auto con las manos a la vista y en disposición de cooperación, se le arrojaron encima y eso solo le causo mas enfado, mismo que le provoco por instinto luchar y con ello, se llevo una golpiza mientras era esposada y arrojada dentro de la patrulla, y ahora estaba ahí, en el cuarto de interrogaciones con los tobillos esposados, el rostro magullado, sin derecho a llamadas y acusada de homicidio... esperaba que su hija estuviese bien, que se las apañara sola mientras permanecía con esperanza de que la justicia fuera ciega, demasiadas coincidencias para que de un momento a otro su mundo colapsara sobre ella, dejando la indefensa.

Al otro lado del cristal Kanzaki se golpeaba la barbilla en un ademan nervioso, sumamente eficaz y arriesgado su plan pero daba frutos, tenia a natsuki donde quería, lejos de su esposa y asi debia mantenerla -¿cuantos años le darán?- miro por el rabillo del ojo al hombre de pie a su lado.

John smith, el oficial a cargo de delitos mayores tomo el caso, no había muchas oportunidades para defensa, la escena del crimen, las huellas de Takeda por la casa, el arma blanca que se uso para herirlo, el rastro de sangre hasta el baño y el cuerpo del moreno dentro de la ducha, con graves contusiones y las múltiples puñaladas, la sangre en las suelas y zapatos de la ojiverde, un cambio de ropa de ella llena de sangre en el lavamanos, no dejaban dudas de que era culpable -probablemente sesenta años a perpetua...dadas las pruebas y la evidencia que hay en su casa..-

¿el detalle que alegaba la ojiverde? que ella nunca regreso a casa tras salir al trabajo, o no conscientemente, le sujetaron por la espalda y un trapo húmedo le bloqueo la boca y nariz, debilidad y lucha fiera, luego no recordó nada y despertó en su casa, donde el afán de encontrarse con Shizuru le hizo olvidar todo y salio a su encuentro, ignorando que en su ducha tenia un cuerpo sin vida, si hubiera visto eso, habría llamado a la policia y no seria sospechosa de semejante atrocidad.

-debo retirarme, me llaman del velatorio...espero que la ultima llamada que recibí de Takeda le sea de utilidad para encerrarla de por vida...era mi amigo y esta mujer tiene antecedentes de mal comportamiento y un perfil bastante agresivo...nos haría un favor a todos dejándola aquí- Reito miro seriamente y con una actuación espectacular digna de un profesional, tenia los ojos cristalinos y la voz quebrada con un acento de rabia por la injusticia cometida.

-ha sido de utilidad, le pediré que no borre el registro de llamadas, podría ser una prueba importante, por otro lado...me preguntaba si hay alguna razón suficiente para que esa mujer haya hecho semejante atrocidad, por lo que se, usted, Shizuru Fujino y el occiso Masashi eran amigos de muchos años- Smith dirigió sus iris zarcos hacia su interlocutor, algo en el, no le dejaba tranquilo y antes de emitir un juicio necesitaba saber si existia razón suficiente para considerar peligrosa a la ojiverde.

-así es...eramos amigos desde la adolescencia, pero...Takeda y Natsuki tuvieron un desliz, de donde ella quedo embarazada y el huyo por miedo al compromiso, y en parte por que me platico que cuando nació su hija y el le busco para verla, lo amenazo de muerte si se acercaba a ella o al bebe, apenas el sabado pasado me dijo que platico con su hija y todo salio bien...si Haru le platico a Natsuki sobre el asunto creo, ahora, que si es capaz de cometer esta barbaridad, siempre a sido muy violenta- los ambar permanecieron mirando el enfurecido y confuso rostro de la pelinegra al otro lado del cristal, esperaba que Smith fuera igual de manipulable que el resto de personas.

-¿se frecuentaban muy seguido?- hacia unas breves notas a cursiva en su block, mientras escudriñaba cada gesto corporal del Kanzaki.

-bastante, aunque solo por épocas, mi trabajo no me deja tiempo libre...- evitaba decir la mas insignificante contradiccion, cualquier error seria fatal.

-ya veo...¿como sabe que hablo con su hija el viernes?- inquirió siguiendo su instinto, el mismo que le había llevado a ser de los mejores de la ciudad.

-tomamos un cafe un dia antes de que la fuera a ver, me dijo que se encontraron en la universidad e iría a verla el dia siguiente, debí imaginar que algo asi pasaria...- se lamento falsamente.

-¿y su esposa que sabe de las actividades que realizaba Natsuki en esos días, notaron algo extraño en ella antes de esto?- entorno los ojos, la atención se centraba sobre la versión de Reito, ya vería las diferencias con la versión de Shizuru y Natsuki.

-mi esposa y ella dejaron de verse hace mucho, Natsuki desapareció a los pocos meses en que supe oficialmente por Takeda que si, estaba en cinta, sera inútil que hable con mi esposa, ella y kruger no hablan desde hace casi veinte años, aunque espere...ayer por la noche fuimos a detener a Takeda que quería entrar al domicilio de ella, llegamos a tiempo, por que tenia un arma y estaba por dispararle y al final solo cruzaron unas palabras, Shizuru hablo con ella y se mostró arrepentida de momento, e incluso le dio asilo a mi amigo hasta la mañana siguiente o eso escuche era noche y debíamos volver a casa... es todo el contacto que han tenido desde entonces- metió la mano al bolso y reviso la hora del celular -sea breve detective, tengo asuntos del velorio de mi amigo que atender...-

-¿entonces Shizuru no ha cruzado palabra con Natsuki desde esa época y ayer fue la excepción por el incidente en propiedad de kruger?- el mas joven reflejo su enfado tras la insistencia de Smith, algo que no escapo a su observación.

-no, no hablan desde ese tiempo, pero si no me cree vaya y pierda su tiempo con ella, apenas cruzaron palabra ayer, con permiso- sospechoso pero franco, salio por el pasillo con los documentos necesarios para el funeral de su entrañable amigo.

Al llegar a casa reito se topo con Haru y Tsu, que hablaban en tono lastimoso, Natsuki había logrado comunicarse con su hija para pedirle que se fuera con Saeko mientras solucionaban las cosas, a lo que la pelicobalto se negó, no deseaba dejarle sola en tremendo embrollo y de paso perder un año de universidad que recién comenzaba, tras enterarse de todo lo acontecido Reito les pidió no mencionaran nada del tema a Shizuru, alego que podría preocuparse demasiado por la situación de Haru y ello a la larga podría afectarle a la salud, les ofreció su ayuda y asilo político, rechazado con franqueza por la orgullosa ojiverde, hacia gala del mismo ego y orgullo de los Kruger, en cambio le pidió a Reito que dejara vivir a su ahora novia con ella en el departamento de la universidad, donde se refugiarian mientras terminaban el proceso legal, Reito accedio al trato, siempre y cuando no dijeran y preocuparan innecesariamente a su esposa, estaba de a cuerdo en que vivieran literalmente en la universidad y que era buen tiempo para que pasaran juntas, se pacto el silencio entre los tres, ya mas adelante vería como quitar de la vida de Tsu a la pelicobalto.

-¿estas bien shizuru?...- inquirió falsamente Reito tras observarle revisar el celular, a la espera de algo que sabia no llegaría.

-si...no es nada importante, vi a las chicas un poco nerviosas en la sala...- ni loca tocaría el tema que le aquejaba, tenia un mal presentimiento que no disminuyo cuando llamo al numero de su pelinegra y este se encontró fuera de servicio, no es como si fuera algo raro que desapareciese o que no tomara las llamadas, pero aquel latente sentimiento que le hurgaba las entrañas con tacto de hiel le hacia imposible estar tranquila.

-ah...si, sobre eso...me pidieron o me avisaron que quieren vivir juntas, Haru y Tsu se quedaran en el departamento de la universidada para no perder tiempo ni arriesgarse demasiado en los traslados, supuse que tu tambien estarias de acuerdo y les dije que si, espero no te moleste...- una sonrisa a medias le fue regalada, inusual que Shizuru le sonriera, debajo de esa facción, noto la sombra de la preocupación.

-me alegro por ellas...se ven muy felices juntas...¿como sigue Takeda?- Shizuru noto el cambio sombrío en el rostro que le acompañaba, entonces su presentimiento le oprimió aun mas las entrañas.

-el...esta muerto Shizuru...me llamo ayer por la noche muy alterado no entendí nada y luego la llamada se corto...lo encontraron en la ducha de Kruger con puñaladas múltiples...y ella...bueno ella se dio a la fuga...- por fuera rabiaba de impotencia ante el descaro de su escenario imaginario, pero por dentro reía sonoramente, habia logrado su cometido, lo noto cuando la palidez y el shock derribaron la serenidad de la castaña.

-eso no puede ser...Natsuki no haría algo tan bajo, no se ensuciaria las manos con alguien tan poca cosa como takeda...y si lo hubiera hecho no seria cobarde de huir- se retiro tan pronto noto el abrazo que trataba de darle el Kanzaki, negó con la cabeza, tan segura de lo que decía, conocía a profundidad a su amada, aunque agresiva, jamas podria hacer algo tan ruin, apostaría la vida a ello -no...!eso no es verdad¡-

-lo siento Shizuru pero...en parte por eso creo que es mejor que Tsu este lejos un tiempo, sabia que esto te afectaria, pero asi son las cosas, crees conocer a alguien y al final te das cuenta de que no es así, hay demasiadas pruebas contra Natsuki, si la aprenden sera imposible que salga...no quiero que nuestra hija te vea asi...- se aproximo un paso mas, el rostro desolado de su esposa era una señal prometedora para sus planes.

-no...eso es imposible...- negó sin fuerzas, le era terca la razón, ¿como podía ser aquello verdad? si la noche que dejo atrás hace unas horas había sido maravillosa, al inicio noto a la pelinegra un poco somnolienta y taciturna, pero tras algunos minutos recupero su sagacidad usual...

Llegaba tarde por diez o quince minutos que le parecieron una hora, mas por la ansiedad de verle y tenerle para si, de forma única, era posesiva por naturaleza, el tiempo no hizo mella en el sentimiento desenfrenado donde le era irracional siquiera pensar en que otras manos le tocaran, era suya y aun tras el pasar de las lunas su deseo seguía indemne.

-hola...lo siento me retraso un poco mi...siesta- tomo asiento visiblemente agitada, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, había corrido un tramo largo para cruzar el estacionamiento abarrotado esa noche, se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja y paso saliva sonoramente mientras miraba avergonzada a los granate.

-te ves igual que hace unos años...la edad te a caido de maravilla...Natsuki- murmuro seductoramente, gozando de la vista maravillosa del espíritu aun rebelde pero prudente de su pelinegra, llamo al camarero y pidieron una cena ligera, cuido a detalle cada movimiento, cada facción y cada ademan de su compañera, habían movimientos mas refinados, otros mas pulidos e incluso un par de nuevos, nada o muy poco cambio tenia el tiempo en las mañas y costumbres de la mujer frente a ella, rió para ambas de forma sutil y dulce mientras la pelinegra se bebía la copa de vino para menguar la sed de su carrera.

-tomare eso como un cumplido...tu...tambien te vez maravillosamente, pense que no se podria pedir mas, pero has ganado mas...porte con los años...salud por la oportunidad de cenar a tu lado una vez mas- le levanto de la mesa, como cuando un caballero acoge el arribo de su dama, noto el asombro en la sonrisa que le regalaron los granate y el repique agudo de las copas brindo a su porvenir.

-salud...por esta y las próximas...-agrego la castaña, ambas rieron bajo, mientras retomaba su asiento y asentía en confidencia con un profundo brillo en los esmeraldas.

Pasado de media noche salían del restauran, un par o varios pares de copas de vino les irradiaban la sangre de calor insoportable, aumentado por el juego de roces en la mesa, bajo ella en los pies, donde Shizuru había provocado casi sin tocar a la mujer que ocupaba sus sueños cada noche, su mas ansiado sueño, pero asi mismo la causante de llantos amargos al no tenerla al clarear la mañana.

Natsuki le tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia un roble ancho, de corteza quebrada bajo los años que colgaban sobre sus ramas, casi desnudas por el invierno, en la mente de shizuru semejante acción seria un mero sueño, que la ojiverde tomara la iniciativa y le llevase a un lugar apartado para un beso...o cualquier cosa, ella se lo daria sin chistar, le dejo con la espalda contra la corteza áspera y acorto la distancia entre ambas, el aliento amielado y dulce del vino le lleno los pulmones, Natsuki permaneció a escasos milímetros de culminar un beso, cuando Shizuru le miro una sonrisa melancólica permaneció en la faz que le apresaba entre el roble y los verdes.

-espero que haya sido agradable la velada...- espero un momento y de forma zagas en el momento preciso le robo un beso, dejando una caricia ardorosa sobre el tacto cálido y suave que acunaba la culpable de convertir los versos en palabras y acariciar sin manos.

Tomo aire solo para soltarlo en una ahogada exclamación, aquel beso profundo le acaricio con deseo y ternura, el paso habido de la lengua veraz le encendió la llama de pasión que llevaba apagada desde su juventud, le apoyo las manos sobre los hombros acercándose un poco mas, no hubo dudas ni vergüenzas, y con claridad el cuerpo contra ella le empujo con firmeza contra el roble, las manos de Natsuki le ciñeron por la cintura, el beso se torno mas intimo, avezado, hubo un clamor por ambas cuando Shizuru le planto su pierna entre las opuestas, odioso y caprichoso organismo siempre necesitado de oxigeno, les hizo separarse bel beso, mas no de la posición, donde la frente de la pelinegra permanencia contra la castaña, su aliento agitado era el mejor testigo de su espera cruel, rieron en voz baja por lo absurdamente adolescente de su actuar...

-ha sido mas que una velada agradable...espero la proxima con mas...privacidad y tiempo...- le susurro Shizuru en el oído mientras dejaba un beso entre el lóbulo y la mejilla.

Se apartaron aun con la sangre galopante y el aliento en revuelo, salieron del cobijo que proveía la inmensa mancha negra de la sombra a la luz de la luna aun en un agarre casto a la mano.

-claro...te avisare pronto shizuru...- se acercaron a la acera y ahí Natsuki le dejo en un taxi seguro, hubiera deseado llevarle hasta el portón de su casa, pero era imposible arriesgarse a que reito supiese algo sobre su salida a escondidas, le abrió la puerta y le asistió al entrar, permaneció de pie un momento, se encorvo hasta la altura del pasajero y le planto un beso en los labios, cerro la puerta y con un ademan de la cabeza le indico a la castaña que podía marchar...

Shizuru rompió en un llanto lastimero y silencioso, Reito trato de darle cobijo entre sus brazos pero fue rechazado en el acto, sin lograr decir nada, se retiro a su habitacion, cerro la puerta y se lamento entre sollozos y caudalosas lagrimas, sabia que Natsuki no fallaria, sabia que paso esa noche y donde estaba, le había encontrado y no dejaría que el maldito destino las separara de nuevo.

El malestar en su corazón no era por falta de su medicamento, era una pesadez, como cuando el ser amado sufre y la conexión del universo toca nuestro vinculo sagrado, a travez de amargos sentimientos, si Shizuru supiera en que terrible escenario estaba...daria lo que fuera por dormir abrazada a ella o debajo de, la posición daba igual, pero con su amada Shizuru.

La alborada ya les alcanzaba en cuestión de horas entre el revivir de sus memorias, sin saber que la obscuridad de sus vidas aun no clareaba...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Faltaban un par de horas para que la corona naranja del astro matutino pintara las montañas con su haz naranja, Natsuki permanecía con una debilidad notoria, paso la madrugada entre pesadillas y una tos espontanea apenas de una breve contracción, causada por el musculo en la traquea cervical, remedio autonomo de su cuerpo para indicarle que tenia falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo, no había tenido oportunidad de tomar aquella madrugada su medicamento y a ratos la sensación de hormigas corriendo por el brazo izquierdo le hacia tragar pesado, se espoleaba mentalmente para que su cuerpo no decayera en aquel lugar, donde solo su hija sabría que se encontraba.

La luz fallo, relativamente pocos oficiales presentaban turno durante la madrugada, era apenas un ministerio publico preventivo donde la seguridad era pésima, al igual que las descuidadas celdas de separos y las de interrogatorio, no hubo alboroto, el sonido de pasos a través del pasillo le avisparon el oído, demasiado silencio... la puerta se abrió y entre la espesa penumbra diviso el movimiento de al menos tres siluetas, recibió un golpe en la sien y todo se torno en una pesadilla, semi inconsciente fueron forzadas las esposas de sus pies, lacerando con descuido parte del tobillo, le sacaron a rastras y le subieron a un vehiculo donde el sin fin de golpes acertaban de forma macabramente precisa, maldijo su resistencia, pues a los cinco minutos aun permanecía consciente de cada golpe que se precipitaba sobre si como el agua que barre una cordillera, arrasando con piedras y tierra suelta durante una tormenta pertinaz y necia, por reflejo animal, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cubrió a medias su tórax con los antebrazos, sabia que los golpes no iban dirigidos a matarle, solo había un afán increíble por lastimar y machacar su cuerpo en el proceso.

Esa tarde el dúo de jovencitas marchaba hacia su dormitorio, apenas Tsu metió la llave cuando la nota seria e indecifrablemente inexpresiva del agente Smith trunco su meta de tomar un descanso tras el día de estudios -Haru Kruger...buena tarde, lamento presentarme de forma tan inesperada, pero me gustaría hablar un momento en privado...es un tema relacionado con su madre, supongo que la llamada de ayer le deja claro de que va-

La pelicobalto intercambio una breve mirada con su cómplice, no tenían secretos y sabia que necesitaba la mente fría y el raciocinio de la castaña -pase...hablaremos en privado aquí- el cerrojo cedió bajo el giro de la llave y entraron.

-tome asiento, y dígame que sucede con mi mama...-tomaron lugar, cada quien en un angulo de la mesa que les servia para comer, hacer tareas y a veces de alcoba improvisada cuando la necesidad en el elixir carmín les corría salvajemente por el pecho y les llenaba el estomago de mariposas y mil sensaciones, pero no esa tarde, donde Tsu noto el rostro de seriedad y pesadumbre absoluta sobre la faz de su amada.

-iré por algo de beber, quiere algo oficial? - interrumpió la castaña enderezandose de la mesa.

-agua solamente señorita gracias- centro su atención sobre el rostro inquebrantable de la joven a su derecha -¿ha sabido algo de su madre esta mañana, o en la tarde, un mensaje, algún recado con alguien de confianza?-

-¿por que deberia saber eso, si esta bajo su custodia en los separos del ministerio publico o no?- refuto con duda, cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y miro al detective con severidad.

Tsu entraba dejando sobre la mesa un vaso de cristal con agua fría, lo deslizo hasta que le dejo al alcance de la mano invitada, tomo asiento cerca de la ojiverde mientras le entregaba una lata de bebida energética.

Los zarcos apenas miraron el vaso, lo tomo y dio un trago breve y profundo, suspiro con desgano, sabia de la veracidad en las palabras de la joven frente a si, podía oler una mentira a kilómetros -entonces me temo tenemos problemas señorita Haru...esta madrugada hubo un inexplicable fallo en todos los sistemas de seguridad del ministerio, ahora tengo una celda vacía, dos guardias muertos y una sospechosa de homicidio prófuga...

-¡¿que...me esta diciendo que mi madre escapo de un complejo y mato a sus compañeros, que clase de persona loca cree que es, y si lo hubiera hecho, no seria tan estupida de llamarme a mi, de hecho no tiene a nadie a quien acudir...mi madre es una mujer miserablemente solitaria...- casi había botado el trago de su bebida sobre Smith cuando fue incapaz de callar, su madre era una mujer capaz, pero le sabia con el honor y valía suficiente para encarar sus acciones, por mas ilógicas que pareciesen.

-oficial...Haru a tenido una semana muy pesada, si tenemos la suerte de que la señora Kruger se presente o nos llame, sepa que haremos esa información de su conocimiento, yo tambien conozco lo suficiente a la madre de mi novia como para creerle capaz de algo tan cobarde, le pido que nos deje descansar y el lunes primeramente le tendremos noticias si se presentan, claro, tengo una...inquietud que se, usted podrá despejar- incapaz de intervenir le robaba la palabra a la pelicobalto, que se pasaba las manos de forma hastiada sobre el rostro, ademan que solo hacia en momentos de cansancio mental.

-debo aceptar que el entregar ustedes mismas a su madre y a su...suegra me parece una locura improbable, pero confío en el juicio de ambas, francamente...creo que he notado un par de cosas que no me cuadran, tengo la ligera sospecha de algo y aunque les parezca extraño, apuesto por la inocencia de su madre, aun debo investigar mas pero se que si ella se entrega estará dejando su futuro y la justicia en las manos correctas, dígame su duda Tsu...- daba un trago mas, analizando cada facción y ademan corporal en ambas chicas, como lo suponía, estaban limpias.

-mi madre tiene un concepto sumamente estúpido de la justicia, y un orgullo que me choca, la conozco tan bien que se ella se entregaria y haría frente a sus acciones, incluso si estas la llevan a la cárcel, preferiría vivir en las rejas que como una rata miserable y cobarde escondiéndose el resto de su vida...- una reflexión seca y directa, que asombro a los zarcos que le escudriñaron con interés.

La mano cariñosa y el tacto de terso de la castaña le acunaron el envés con la palma cálida, dejándole un apretón suave con un mensaje en clave -bien oficial...temo yo tengo el mismo presentimiento con respecto a esto, y me preguntaba si esta prohibido entrar a la escena del crimen, hay varias cosas que me interesaria saber pero...esa información debe estar en la recamara de mi suegra-

Cruzo los dedos y acaricio su mentón, el rubio analizo las posibilidades ocultas tras aquella pregunta discreta, podria ser que encontrasen algo, pero tenia la zona en clausura hasta que se tornaran mas claras las cosas, una mente joven solía ver mas allá de lo evidente -entiendo su pregunta, la investigación del caso no se basa en lo que había antes de, sin embargo puede que haya alguna conexión del pasado, a mi departamento solo le importa que descubra si es o no culpable del deceso de Masashi...esta prohibido que alguien no autorizado entre a la escena del crimen, pero...les diré que no hay un solo activo designado al cuidado de la misma, si alguien llegase a entrar sin alterar la evidencia y revisar en algún otro lugar de la casa, nadie se daría cuenta... gracias por el agua señorita Tsu y espero que haya suerte Haru, aqui esta mi numero por si acaso- termino el vaso de agua y dejo sobre la mesa una tarjeta de color ocre con su numero, hizo una una nota a mano con los horarios de las patrullas que pasaban a revisar ocasionalmente la calle, salio del dormitorio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿exactamente que buscamos Tsu?- susurro la ojiverde entrecerrando la puerta de la alcoba, apenas podían ver nada con la obscuridad medianamente pintada de rosados y café en el atardecer, en pocos minutos la visibilidad seria nula y el encender la linterna una cuestión de suerte para atraer la atención de algún centinela próximo.

-alguna nota, una foto de su juventud una carta o algo que nos sirva para saber que paso exactamente antes de que nacieras tu, cualquier cosa del pasado de tu madre Haru- respondió con un susurro casi mudo, se acercaron cada una a un lado de la cama, revisaron los cajones de la cómoda , en los cajones bajos, y aun mas abajo, sacaron libros, cuadernos del trabajo y demas papeles que solía llevar del trabajo a casa como respaldo y defensa legal.

-pffff...no creo que haya nada de eso, ni siquiera se que tipo de cosas le gustan o si tiene algún hobbie...

-shhhh...- le golpeo en el brazo quedamente mientras sus ojos granada se anclaban en uno de los libreros al fondo de la habitación, había algunos libros viejos, revistas sobre medicina, anatomia, diccionarios, guías de estudio de Haru cuando ingreso a la preparatoria y algunos papeles mas antiguos, los revisaron a detalle, pero lo que llamo la atención de los sangre eran las motos a escala que descansaban bajo un domo de cristal, cuatro de las mas famosas y emblemáticas, podrían haber sido un regalo o algo que había heredado o incluso en alguna loca idea, ella misma las había comprado, y les tenia ahi tan ocultas bastandole con saber y admirarles, difícil imaginar a la mujer rígida y protocolaria con semejantes gustos.

-deben ser un regalo...¿recuerdas que una vez mire un auto y ella penso que veia una moto que estaba junto y se puso como loca? alguien debió regalarselas y debe ser alguien importante para que aun las conserve- se encorvaron y de cuclillas revisaron con ojo veloz cada tomo que había en fila, de los tres pisos de estantes hacia abajo, ahi encontro en memorias vagas dos de los tres libros que le miraba leer ocasionalmente, los saco, los envolvió en una bolsa y los metieron a la mochila -no esta el libro de la ultima vez...debe tenerlo en su estudio...ire a revisar- se separaron, Tsu revisaba el resto del librero y sus cajones, encontró una carta a mano, conocía superficialmente la letra de su suegra, había algunos apuntes garabateados pero nada mas de importancia, un destello de la tarde le dejo una estela blancuzca en el iris, la luz menguaba y aquel brillo había llamado su atención, como si le fuera familiar aquel adorno, un colmillo de plata que hacia de prendedor para el cabello yacía en el fondo del cajón envuelto en un tajo de terciopelo rojo viejo, lo reviso, parecía una pieza única, mandada a hacer específicamente para la dueña, algo en su interior le decía que era importante, se lo hecho al bolso y tras escudriñar sinmas resultados salio, chocaron en la penumbra y rieron bajo tras el manotazo de la castaña.

-jaja...que haces, te da miedo la oscuridad? ya vámonos, mañana venimos de nuevo...podemos meternos en problemas...

-me asustaste tonta...-grito en voz baja con acento maternal.

Callaron tras el rumor de las hojas secas arrastradas por el viento, miraron las manchas negruscas que habia regadas por el suelo, se intensificaban por el pasillo hasta el baño...se le revolvió el estomago a la pelicobalto, por la cobardía de aquella escena, su madre no habría hecho algo tan bajo...siguió las manchas hacia el baño, a medida que se acercaba la oscuridad lo tragaba todo, la puesta de sol estaba pasando, pero la agonizante luz le dejo ver lo suficiente para que la imagen se le quedara guardada en la memoria, había manchas de las manos que evidentemente se afianzaron en desesperación sobre las lozas pardas del baño, sobre el lavamanos y finalmente en la ducha, donde el olor nauseabundo de la sangre putrefacta en la coladera y la acumulada en el suelo elevaban su huella delatora, donde la muerte había tenido encuentro esa noche, retrocedio y aun con el espectro que se le sujeto a los pulmones, dejo una expresión confusa y de repudio labrada en el rostro jovial,salieron a hurtadillas por la parte trasera de la casa dejando primero, el paso a su amada antes de saltar el muro a plena recién nacida noche.

Una vez en su dormitorio sacaron los libros y revisaron las paginas iniciales, el tomo mas ancho tenia una esquela de un bosque maldito, una mujer y un lobo, cada imagen fragmentada a la mitad, tenia una dedicatoria en caligrafía delicada y precisa, estaba dirigida a su madre o eso intuyo, era un lenguaje común, con poderosos toques de erotismo y pasión, entre lineas pudo entender que se trataba de alguien que había amado a su madre de una forma aun incomprensible en su totalidad para ella -¿¡que rayos significa eso de L.H.A ?! -

-hmmmm- Tsu miro la pagina un par de veces con el ceño serio -podría ser un nombre en clave...o referirse a algo en especial, no lo se... este tambien tiene una dedicatoria pero es mas propia e inocente mira...-

Le acerco el libro, mas delgado, de pasta dura, había la insignia de una boina, un mundo y un titulo extraño, era una novela de espías, en la primera hoja encontró una dedicatoria mas respetuosa, como su fueran subiendo y entregándose a mas profundidad sea quien fuere que había ocupado el corazón de su madre, ahora sabia que tenia uno al menos -¿bandido cobalto? que carajo quiere decir eso? por que no escribieron las cosas normal, esto complicara las búsqueda- se palmeaba la cara mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama.

-si vuelves a golpearte el rostro así, te dare uno yo...- le reto la mas joven mientras revisaba el libro blanco, era de no mas de quince centímetros, y de una tapa de tela, dentro descansaba una tarjeta de la tienda donde habían comprado el ejemplar, anoto la dirección en un papel y leyó la dedicatoria, era un bello poema, parecía pedir la mano de la otra persona, lo releyó al menos cinco veces sin encontrar algún mensaje oculto, había visto esa letra en algún lugar y esas iniciales al final, pero su memoria era borrosa como densas nubes plomo acariciando los cielos oscurecidos de sus memorias tan lejanas, cada vez que trataba de recordar y se aproximaba al recuerdo, la bruma tomaba fuerza y perdía el espejismo de la cordillera verde y frondosa frente a sus ojos, entre la blanca espesura.

-tengo una direccion, quiza podamos saber quien compro el libro, si tu mama o la otra persona- bebió su té frío, y se recostó sobre el pecho de la ojiverde que le rodeo cálidamente con sus brazos -aun hay una carta ahí...no pude leerla, tengo sueño...mañana podemos dedicar el dia a ello...- murmuro arrullada bajo el suave y rítmico repique del corazón vecino, que le estrujo en el abrazo antes de que el sueño les tomara en la noche.

El aroma seco le raspo los pulmones dejando una sensación caliente y desagradable, tosio con la garganta reseca mientras le afirmaban para arrojarle en una celda , callo de bruces al suelo, apenas con el tiempo y reflejos justos para girar el cuerpo, su hombro y cadera recibieron y amortiguaron su caída, su cabeza incapaz de mantener la fuerza repico en el frío concreto dejando un dolor insoportable, tenia las manos esposadas en la espalda y una cadena corta que le impedía el movimiento de los pies, aun le golpeaba como martillo ardiente la zona donde descansaban los aros metálicos, difícil saber cual de todo era peor, el solo hecho de respirar le dejaba un dolo hueco en el estomago, tenia nauseas, constricto el pecho por la hinchazón de las costillas aporreadas, y un sin fin de contusiones en el cuerpo, escucho los pasos mas claramente, con el oído plantado a fuerza en el suelo, cerraron la puerta con un desliz pesado y el click de un seguro.

Por varios minutos reposo, tratando de erguirse sobre su maltrecho cuerpo, no había movimiento que pudiera hacer sin que un quejido ronco se le atascara en el pecho incapaz de salir por la puerta de su orgullo, tras un par de intentos logro dejar su rostro contra el suelo de tierra seca y acabado rugoso, las rodillas le sostuvieron a duras penas, sabia que era incapaz de levantarse, con un gran esfuerzo levanto su torso y se irguió medianamente, sintio un mareo pero tras un momento paso, mas no el malestar constante que hacia tiritar su cuerpo.

-estas de pie...o casi, eso es admirable para ser mujer- una voz calmada y dulce le hizo pensar que estaba alucinando, pero era claro, esta había emergido tras ella, al otro lado de la celda, una cama frene a ella, de concreto y sin nada mas, arrastró sus rodillas hacia la pared y arrojando su tronco dejo su cuerpo sobre la cama primitiva, dio media vuelta, se repego contra el muro y al fin yacio sentada, con la espalda contra los gruesos y frios ladrillos, era incapaz de sostenerse por si misma y esa falta de fuerza le asustaba -¿quien eres...que hago aqui?- forzó la vista en un futil intento de mirar a detalle quien era la dueña de las palabras y los pasos a poca distancia.

-eso no necesitas saberlo...

-¡¿donde es...estoy que hago aqui? responde¡- vocifero entre un quejido, el simple esfuerzo de alzar la voz o llenar sus pulmones le daba una punzada constante en la espalda y costados que le ardían como brazas.

Al otro lado de los barrotes una joven de cabello violeta y ojos tan claros como el azul coralino, piel tersa y unos años mas joven le miraba, habia observado todo su proceso desde que le arrojaron dentro, agradecia nunca preguntar nada sobre sus visitas, pues quizá prontamente le llevarían a otro lugar, noto la palidez y la respiración dificultosa de la pelinegra, que apretaba los dientes y frunció el ceño junto con los ojos en una demostración muda del malestar que le aquejaba, se aproximo a la celda y le miro con mayor detenimiento, a los ojos de la joven aquella mujer no le parecía de la calaña que solían llevarle, sono el telefono, sin apartarse de la puerta tomo la llamada -diga...-

=mantenla ahí hasta que te diga, no le des mas que una vez de comer y no la sueltes por ningún motivo...yo me encargo de que se este quieta en sus "vacaciones"...mantenme informado=

-entendido...- una breve llamada que le dejaba inconforme, pues sabia lo que significaba cada una de las palabras clave, se dirigió a la pelinegra que mantenía el mentón sobre la clavícula dejando que su cabello cayera sobre la faz -ponte cómoda que estarás aquí un buen tiempo...te traeré la cena en un rato- espero un momento pero no tuvo respuesta, sabia que estaba despierta pero no tenia ganas o energías de intercambiar palabras, mejor mantener la distancia, no quería verse inmiscuida en ningún asunto con algún encargo.

Subió al primer piso y preparaba una cena apenas con lo necesario para una ración, sono el movil y contesto con el comando de voz usando el altavoz. -hola Nagi que quieres?-

=ahhhh mi estimada mashiro...pense que podriamos ir a cenar algo, no es bueno que estes tanto tiempo encerrada en esa lata, que dices?= la confiada voz sonaba por toda la cocina, Nagi Homura d'Artai, era magistrado en la corte, tenia asuntos con varias familias y decidir según su criterio o el soborno quien era libre o culpable,estaba al tanto del negocio de Mashiro a quien cuidaba con sumo cuidado y dedicacion, lo único que detenía a la joven de darle una oportunidad era que le llevaba al menos diez años y su carácter pedante, presumido y que en dos ocasiones había tratado de besarle.

-puedo en dos horas, te veo donde siempre y tomamos un cafe, ¿te agrada?- termino de picar los vegetales que arrojaba al agua hirviendo, un par de pedazos pequeños de carne y alguna especia.

=¿tienes un inquilino otra vez, siempre tienes trabajo ehhhh? jajaja te veo ahí= bromeo jocosamente el hombre al otro lado del micrófono, se escucho un toque a la madera en el fondo pero no respondió, estaba absorto en la llamada.

\- si, trabajo es trabajo, solo termino de preparar esto y se lo dejo para ir a verte, hasta el rato Nagi...- bloqueo el telefono y espero a que la cena de su visita estuviera lista.

Era la tercera vez que Reito entraba en el estudio, Shizuru habia permanecido en casa notablemente decaida y apatica -deberias ir a cenar, te hara mal no comer..- le acaricio los hombros dándole confort pero le aparto las manos con rapidez sin ser grosera, una habilidad que detestaba de su porte.

-estaré bien, no es nada...solo necesito descansar un poco, iré a mi alcoba...- camino autómata y a pasos pesados, deseaba estar sola y revivir y sobrevivir con ese beso que le confirmaba lo innegable, Natsuki la amaba y ahora se le venia encima todo ese jaleo, parecía estar el universo en contra de ambas cada vez que estaban cerca de ser felices, le había bastado tan poco para que su repudio a Reito volviera, el solo aroma de su colonia de maderas le parecía insoportable a comparación del dulce y discreto perfume de Natsuki, que aun tenia presente en su memoria, el tacto de sus manos, su voz tan cerca, la sensacion calida de su cuerpo dandole esa paz que no habia encontrado jamas en ningun lugar... -reito...-

La voz de la shizuru le llamo, giro el rostro para atender su llamado pero le daba la espalda para su malestar -dime que necesitas para estar bien y lo are...- haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella y que supiera que no le dejaria sola, debía ser suya, ¿por que esa necedad con Kruger, que tenia de especial, que le podía dar que el no?.

-necesito privacidad, estaré en mi alcoba pero por favor, que nadie me moleste...ni siquiera tu- se trago el nudo que amenazaba con resquebrajarse de nuevo al sentir la insoportable soledad sin su amada, todo le parecía tan vano y superfluo sin ella, desconocía como sobrevivió tantos años lejos de su amor...las cartas, los libros, las rosas, y las ropas que había guardado de sus encuentros le habían dado un lugar de refugio, donde vivía la vida que deseaba, al menos en su imaginación y sueños, pero no tenia mas que eso, anoche sumaban un beso y una promesa a sus arcas, y con ello el instinto irracional de estar a su lado se había desatado, era su momento de ser feliz, al carajo lo demas, habia salido de la habitación con tanta prisa que ni una oportunidad le dio a Kanzaki de responder, entro a su habitación y en la privacidad llamo a la central de policía, donde pregunto por Natsuki, en un intento de localizarle, desconfiaba de Reito y debía ella misma comenzar la búsqueda de su amada, dadas las extrañas circunstancias de su desaàricon, y aun mas, la necedad del Kanzaki por que se mantuviera al margen, algo simplemente nos estaba bien.

=por el momento no tenemos una dirección en donde pueda localizarse esa persona señorita Shizuru, pero si acude personalmente a nuestras oficinas, le podemos ayudar a iniciar una busqueda despues de setenta y dos horas de ausencia de la persona en cuestión= monótona y educada, una respuesta que lo le dejaba contenta ni mucho menos tranquila -gracias de todas formas señorita- colgó mientras cavilaba que hacer, se levanto y dio un par de vueltas de un lado a otro de su amplia habitacion, jugo con las manos y dedos nerviosamente y aun con inconformidad tuvo que buscar apoyo en la única persona que podría conseguir ayudarle, o eso esperaba.

Reito cerro los ojos y permaneció de pie en completa soledad, Shizuru era una mujer dificil pero si había olvidado por poco a la ojiverde una vez, el se encargaria de que lo hiciera de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Un chirrido metálico interrumpe el vasto silencio en la celda y cuarto minusculo, le saco de un delirio producido por los golpes que comenzaban a tomar fuerza, ganando terreno como los síntomas de los malestares que le hacían una tarea difícil el estar despierta, sudaba levemente y una sensación de frío le abrazaba, tiritaba por el dolor de vez en cuando, apretando la mandíbula para callar el repique de sus dientes al chocar, tenia un calor insoportable y un frío abrumador a la vez.

-vaya...no cenaste nada ayer...y apenas te has movido desde anoche- Mashiro retiro el plato de la plataforma retráctil desde fuera, un mecanismo simple de soportes mantenía la mesita improvisada erguida para sostener el plato y retirarlo sin necesidad de abrir la puerta y los riesgos que ello conllevaba.

Natsuki abrió la boca, tenia sed y nauseas crecientes, trago con dificultad y miro la imagen borrosa que permaneció de pie frente a la puerta solida de acero, emitió un sonido vagamente como susurro, se ciño a su orgullo y contra su instinto de supervivencia se negó pedir el vital liquido.

Blan escucho aquella palabra aplazada, observo con detenimiento a la pelinegra y sintió un poco de culpa, usualmente solo le llevaban hombres y patanes que terminaban rogando por un poco de agua o comida, pero esta mujer frente a ella, no parecía ser una mala persona y aun asi le golpearon sin miramientos, le noto la palidez y el calosfrío en su cuerpo, ¿que increible orgullo y aplomo poseía para negarse una petición? fuera de comida, una colcha o un poco de agua... -¿no tienes sed, o hambre, o no piensas ir a baño?- al fin le pregunto, intrigada por la forma en que se autoflagelaba.

-...solo sed...- habría deseado que sus palabras salieran con naturalidad, pero el sonido débil y seco denoto la languidez de su cuerpo, castañeo con los dientes apenas completo la frase y apretó la mandíbula de nuevo.

-sed...¿solo eso?...- tomo la taza metálica que colgaba del muro, la lleno de agua y la coloco sobre el mecanismo en la puerta, espero a que la pelinegra se irguiera para verle mas de cerca.

Natsuki levanto el rostro, le vino un dolor en el cuello, había estado en la misma posición por toda la noche o quizá mas, se irguio con dificultad, las piernas no le respondieron y callo dolorosamente de rodillas, el golpe le recorrió hasta la cabeza, le asalto un dolor sacudiendo las entrañas, los músculos y le crispo los nervios, incapaz su cuerpo de tolerar el tormento se le escapo un quejido, tosio y la boca se le lleno de sabor a hierro, respiro hondo, al fin las ansias de volver tomaron forma, poco había que dejar en el suelo, tenia el estomago vacio.

Mashiro le miro contrariada, si seguia asi podria tener un final mas pronto. y ella no deseaba tener en su conciencia ese peso, solo fungía como celadora, ella los cuidaba y cumplia las ordenes de sus socios, no se encargaba de saber el destino que corrian al abandonar la habitación donde prestaba sus servicios.

Abrio la celda y con esfuerzo le deslizo, pesada, arrastrandola sobre el riel de hierro, entro y sujeto de las esposas a la pelinegra, le ayudo a ponerse de pie, le acerco a la cama y le tendió de lado, donde se hizo un ovillo por el dolor o el malestar físico. le acomodo el cabello tras la oreja y miro los ojos cansados que le devolvieron el atisbo de forma endeble, aun con la escasa luz que se colaba por la media puerta, hubo la claridad suficiente para que el esmeralda fuera notado, semejante verde tan profundo y oscuro no había visto en otra persona, el frescor de la piel le humedecio la yema de sus dedos, pero una fiebre elevada emanaba del cuerpo, era incapaz de siquiera moverse, regreso por el vaso y le sujeto la cabeza, el liquido se mantuvo en la cavidad por un tiempo antes de ser tragado, desperdicio un poco pero al trago siguiente nada callo de los labios que terminaron el liquido.

Le dejo descansar, subió por una colcha y una almohada, hurgo en el desván y encontró una colchoneta vieja pero útil, para cuando bajo todo,el sonido firme de pasos rígidos le hizo detenerse, asomo el rabillo del ojo doblando hacia la esquina, no deseaba que le miraran, pues ello, le acarreria un sin fin de problemas y sobre todo, no sabría como o que responder a las interrogantes que le haría Nagi, desde ahí sus zarcos divisaron con claridad en la entrada del elevador a los que habían llevado a Natsuki, se acomodaban el cuello de las camisas y sobaban sus nudillos, sabia lo que había pasado.

Espero a que subiera al primer piso y bloqueo el acceso con la llave del elevador, nadie entraría sin su autorización de nuevo, se acerco a la celda y la ojiverde estaba contra el muro, sentada y con el rostro aun mas mancillado ¡¿acaso esos animales no sabían cuando era suficiente?! debían tenerle un gran resentimiento para hacerle semejante daño, arrasto la colchoneta, acomodo levemente el lecho y se aproximo a su inquilina, le subió a la cama de concreto, esta vez la maniobra de levantarle fue mayor, pues no tuvo la ayuda del otro par de piernas para sostener el peso, casi callo dos veces en el intento de llevarle a la cama, la acostó apenas, le soltó lo necesario y para pasar las esposas hacia el frente, le ofreció un poco mas de agua pero esta vez lo rechazo mientras su rostro negaba y dejaba salir un quejido, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, mascullaba entre dientes cosas al azar, nombres y datos sin sentido, aun contra sus deseos le dejo sola en la celda, la cubrió y dejo una taza de agua con una comida cerca de la cama, debía atender asuntos para esa misma noche, esperaba que se recuperase pronto de la zarandeada, pero no se repetiría mientras estuviera en su propiedad.

EL cielo estaba pintado de negro, con destellos blanco y fugaces en una sinfonía silenciosa por las luminarias celestes, había un silencio casi total, la joven Blan no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la madrugada, en la soledad y eco de su casa amplia y vacía aun recordaba la voz lastimera que se le escapo de la garganta a la ojiverde, se levanto, se calzo unas sandalias ligeras y bajo al cuarto de huéspedes, se movió en silencio, y con la luz apagada como un espectro que observa a su victima, miro de reojo hacia el interior de la celda, le había dejado recostada sobre su lado derecho y ahora podía ver con claridad el rostro que dominaba la mueca de aflicción, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener los quejidos en su garganta, la ventaja de la noche y el silencio le permitieron escuchar con mayor claridad el tono de voz, el castañeo y crujir de dientes, sintió pena y regreso a su habitacion ahi en su estudio tenia lo necesario para aliviar los males y darle una noche libre de dolor, preparo la aguja y calentó la ampolleta y el algodón para la curación, bajo y sin avisar retiro el pasador, arrastrar la puerta en medio de tan sepulcral silencio alerto a los esmeraldas que le miraron entre sueños o delirios.

Se aproximo a paso lento sin mostrar la jeringa que ya empuñaba de memoria en su mano , tomo asiento a un costado de la cama y por mero instinto aviso de su maniobra -voy a ponerte un poco de calmante, te ayudara a bajar el dolor y que tu cuerpo se desinflame mientras duermes un poco-

Natsuki frunció el ceño, no entendía nada, sus oídos le repicaban con el latir de su corazón y un sin fin de macabros de ruidos en su cabeza, no estaba segura si era alucinación o realmente el organismo hacia esos sonidos cuando se disponía de total silencio, se paso la mano por el rostro de forma torpe y trepidante, las esposas no le ayudaban ni un poco a mantenerlas juntas luchando por evitar aquel terrible temblor, sintió su piel mas fria de lo usual, hinco las uñas desde su frente hacia abajo, el ardor le tranquilizo, aun sentía, al menos dolor y eso le calmo de momento, trato de enfocar la mirada pero no tuvo resultados, la silueta sentada a un lado suyo permaneció como un borrón mas obscuro entre las sombras, la luz era mas que escasa, hecho la cabeza contra el colchón, incluso levantar las manos le costaba un agobiante esfuerzo, a oscuras mashiro le destapo para tocar su brazo, noto varios bultos, un quejido y la retracción de la extremidad confirmaron sus sospechas, se levanto y acciono el interruptor para dar luz a la celda, entro y entonces con la claridad y aun encandilados sus ojos aprecio con nítido desagrado el daño y las heridas que hacían quejarse a la mujer sobre la cama.

Le destapo con cautela, fue difícil elegir y encontrar un sitio en aquel mar de contusiones y hematomas -no te muevas, quizá te duela un poco- el frío metal irrumpió con facilidad la piel y su lengua lustrosa se deslizo dejando que el liquido alcalino corriera en el torrente sanguíneo, no hubo un rumor de queja o molestia, solo un breve movimiento reflejo con el pinchazo, presiono la herida con la bola de algodón sumergida en alcohol -espero que te ayude un poco...-

-N...nat...tsuki...- tartamudeo en la lucha contra su casi inútil cuerpo, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y miro la luz, le parecía una cortina de humo, sabia que habia luz pero aun estaba cegada por la repentina acción, enfoco un poco y miro esta vez un cabello de morado pastel, una figura delgada y mas pequeña, era la voz que había hablado con ella hace un dia, estaba segura, le respondió por mero reflejo.

-¿es tu nombre?- admiro los ojos esmeraldas que le contemplaban confundidos y cansados.

-hmmmmm- patética respuesta, solo eso, un quejido, ni siquiera podía hablar, el liquido y la sensacion calida se acrecentaban por su organismo, sentia aun mas pesados los parpados y entonces el paso de los dedos sobre su rostro le asustaron un momento,jodido dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba, necesito cerrar los ojos con toda su fuerza para lograr mantener la charla -si...-

-es un lindo nombre...- repaso el perfil, y sintió rabia, la nariz perfilada estaba rota al igual que el labio inferior y superior, tenia moretones por el rostro y uno de sus ojos se enmarcaba en un azul oscuro, seguramente tendría un derrame por la fuerza con que se lo habían herido, mañana podría revisar eso, las facciones dolosas fueron perdiendo fuerza, al igual que la voz, los temblores y el castañeo amainaron con el paso de los minutos, la tensión en la mandíbula desapareció, le tomo el pulso y aunque era bajo y débil sabia que estaría bien, le abrigo de nuevo y subió a su recamara tras cerrar la habitación, al menos podría dormir un par de horas en paz.

-espero que lo que sea que hayas encontrado sea importante Sakomizu- smith confiaba plenamente en su socio y amigo de infancia, el policía y detective, Sakomizu Cardinal, había tomado la rama de forense, cada uno desentrañando los hilos que el instinto certero del rubio le gritaban desde las entrañas.

-algo bastante interesante y de importancia John...- secaba sus manos tras haberse lavado, caminaron unos pasos hasta la camara de los congeladores y el pelirrojo deslizo con sus robustas manos la plancha, que dejo una estela cálida y tupida del refrigerante en la borrasca blanquecina, como un velo tenebroso sobre el cuerpo, Smith bebió de su café matutino acercándose a uno de sus colegas caídos durante el "ataque y escape" de la presunta responsable, como le gustaba pensar a el -acercate mas...esta.. - señalo con el indice cardinal, hacia una linea que se hundia en el pecho hasta el corazón del cadáver -es la puñalada que recibió el elemento, pero...eh hecho una comparativa entre el angulo de la puñalada, entre la estatura de el y la de kruger, es imposible que haya sido ella y...-

-dices que por la altura y angulo quien lo apuñalo no era de su complexión?...y hay mas, continua- frunció el ceño y miro a detalle la forma en que había sido desgarrada la piel en uno de los lados del corte.

-¿ya lo notaste tambien eh?...ese desgarre es de un cuchillo de combate, arma que no se utiliza en la corporación y que evidentemente no portaba ni tenia Kruger al momento del supuesto escape...y aun hay mas...- se aproximo a un cajón y le mostró a los zarcos una de las pruebas encontradas en el mismo cuerpo, un puñal que se les daba a los elementos, se coloco los guantes y extrajo el objeto de la bolsa- supongo que sabes que esto lo tenia clavado el compañero al momento de que lo encontramos- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-así es...su puñal clavado en el corazón cuando lo encontramos tan pronto supimos la noticia de la fuga, tenia las huellas de Kruger y...

-las tenia si- interrumpio- pero la forma en que las encontré demuestran que no sujeto el objeto con la presión suficiente para haber empuñado el arma y mucho menos para haberlo matado asi...ahora mira esto...- deslizo el filo del arma en la cavidad del cuerpo y le dejo ahi, le dio un ligero movimiento y entonces smith noto la diferencia de ancho de la hoja y el diámetro del corte, así como la inexistencia de los dientes que habían desgarrado la carne en un lateral -el puñal que mato nuestro compañero no fue su propia arma, fue un arma mas ancha y de otro tipo, sea quien sea que esta tras esto sabe lo que hace, mas, no sabe como hacerlo perfectamente, la longitud de la hoja en la corporación es de doce centímetros y la del arma homicida es de catorce y tiene una curvatura al final de la punta y como vez, el arma de nuestros hombres es recta sin dentado- retiro el arma de la cavidad y le dejo sobre la mesa de análisis.

-¿dices que...todo esto esta planeado para hacer parecer a Kruger culpable?- Cardinal había sacado un puñal lo mas parecido según sus investigaciones a la verdadera arma homicida y le coloco al lado del arma policial, la diferencia era inequívoca.

-no lo digo, podría asegurarlo plenamente John...tengo pruebas suficientes al menos para que este libre del cargo de homicidio hacia nuestros elementos, ademas...es imposible que haya logrado romper las esposas con las manos algunas muestras de sangre de ella en el suelo, sea lo que sea que esta pasando, no es ella la que esta detrás de todo esto...es tu trabajo encontrar la razón verdadera del supuesto ataque, ¿donde esta el cadaver de Masashi?- guardo ambas armas y les coloco en el locker donde guardaba un sin fin de artefactos que estudio con anterioridad.

-imposible que lo revises Sakomizu, el mismo dia del descenso lo enterraron, tendríamos que obtener una orden para exhumación pero sin los argumentos sabes que eso no procedera...- se miraron con seriedad, ese destello en los zarcos del rubio los conocía a la perfección el pelirrojo.

-¿tienes alguna idea, alguna sospecha cierto?-

-podría ser...Reito se mostró demasiado...apresurado para darle sepultura, ademas de que contaba con los medios para llevar a cabo el los preparativos, la familia de Masashi no tuvo siquiera la delicadeza de hacerse presente..- recordó aquel día en el pasillo, cuando fuera de la sala de interrogación Reito salio apresuradamente, como si el tiempo para enterrar a su amigo fuera en su contra, un poco descabellado pero una posibilidad se le planto en la mente.

-¿crees que el tenga algo que ver en todo esto, que razon podria haber? esta casado con Fujino y tienen una hija, Kruger por su parte estaba soltera y por lo que eh investigado ella no crio ni cuidaba de Haru...- le miro de perfil, aun de espaldas, ambos se conocian tan bien que podrían escudriñar en las interrogantes mutuas, así como las múltiples posibilidades que comenzaba a albergar el asunto aun mas turbio de lo que se miraba en un principio.

-Haru no vivía con Natsuki, que hay de la habitación con algunas de sus pertenencias? y al parecer las chicas en verdad no han sabido nada de ella desde que desapareció de los separos...no se, hay algo que no encaja...- bebió de su café, miro las paredes de la blanca habitación buscando un atisbo de ingenio, algo se escapaba a su ojo, era cuestión de tiempo para que llegase al fondo de aquel enredo, suspiro cansado, y tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas se complicaron aun mas, camino hasta la puerta y termino su vaso -Sakomizu, te pedire que no digas nada de esto a nadie mas, tengo un presentimiento de esos...y no quiero mas bajas..te mantendré informado sobre lo que encuentre y los avances.

-jajaja...lo supuse, conozco esa mirada tuya, se lo que podría haber tras esto, asi que no expondré mi pellejo a nada, ni nadie, el que debería de tener cuidado eres tu, podrías estarte metiendo en la boca del lobo sin saberlo, espero noticias tuyas pronto- asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno regreso a sus labores.

Por la mañana Blan bajo de nueva cuenta, se asomo por la mirilla de barrotes corroídos y para su sorpresa ahí estaba sentada semi encorvada la ojiverde, había terminado el alimento que la noche anterior dejo y eso le animo, pues aunque se miraba decaida y herida aun, el hecho de comer era un pie a su pronta recuperacion -buenos días Natsuki...- cuando los verdes le entornaron sintió un hueco en el estomago, mas de arranque adolescente que de malestar al notar la sangre el ojo herido.

-¿como sabes mi nombre...y por que me ayudaste?- Natsuki permaneció sentada, el mas mínimo movimiento le traía el flagelo en su cuerpo maltrecho, el estremecimiento que le atormentaba, volvía a momentos en compañía macabra de un calosfrío que le corría por la nuca y las manos, jalo la colcha y se acuno con ella, envolviendo su cuerpo y juntando las rodillas contra su estomago, sin apartar los ojos de su celadora.

-anoche cuando baje a ponerte el calmante me lo dijiste...estabas ardiendo en fiebre y con pesadillas, es...inhumano que te hayan hecho eso, golpearte por segunda vez cuando ya lo habían hecho mientras te trajeron aquí- indignación y compasion tiñeron su voz, deseaba no delatar su sentir pero era claro que la mujer frente a ella, sabia leer a las personas o su gesto en aquel momento le traicionaba.

-si tanto te...molesta ¿por que haces esto?...no recuerdo lo de anoche, realmente no recuerdo mucho después de que esos tipos entraron de nuevo aquí..- oculto su boca en el soporte de sus rodillas y agacho tenuemente la cabeza, encontró mas comoda la posicion y al fin, descanso su cabeza en la base de la nariz, solo los esmeralda permanecieron a la vista, como un animal acechando a su victima.

-no volverán a hacerlo, me encargue de ello...y te ayude por que, no te conozco pero se que no eres como los que caen en este agujero...no eres una mala persona...ahora te pediré que dejes tus trastos en la plancha...- perdió de vista a la mayor mientras el chirrido hacia elevar la plancha un seguro fijaba la base con un clic sonoro y los corales retomaban su posición para observarle con mas detenimiento.

-¿ahora?- refuto con rebeldía, odiaba tener que dejar tan cómoda posición, pero el crujir de su estomago le polio en un estruendo vergonzoso, tenia hambre y era innegable el hecho, si aquella comida de la mañana aunque fría sabia bien, no tenia la intención de esperar mucho a comer algo caliente, mantuvo el agarre a la colcha que cobijaba su cuerpo, bajo las piernas con cuidado, se irguió despacio, estirar su torso incluso de forma lenta le produjo un dolor en las entrañas, le flaquearon las fuerzas pero tenia aun el aplomo de no caer, se recargo en la cama, tomo la taza y plato metálicos, abollados y con un uso tal que parecían tener cientos de años o haber sido sacados de la basura, los dejo en la barra y permaneció de pie un momento, la joven al otro lado le miro con cariño y su atención se dirigió a su lado derecho del rostro.

-tu ojo...- mascullo con dificultad al notar el derrame y la contusión profusa en la piel blanca.

-no es nada, casi no me duele...- replico minimizando el asunto con una sonrisa irónica, y retorno a su cama, tomando su posición para esta vez acunar su rostro entre las rodillas y brazos.

Mashiro retiro los trastes y le miro por un momento mas, era imaginación suya o un olor dulce permaneció mientras se encararon por ese breve encuentro tan cerca, se llevo una mano al estomago y sopeso el sentimiento que le embargaba, le encontraba inquietante y enigmática, la proximidad anterior le habían dejado el estomago hecho un lío, ¿le gustaba o era solo lastima? nego para si y subió para preparar el desayuno, imposible dejarle sin comer en semejante estado.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno llamaron a la puerta, extraño recibir visitas a semejante hora, bufo de enfado, ahora solo pensaba en llevarle el desayuno a la pelinegra que no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior, se aproximo a la puerta y por la mirilla de cristal a Nagi, se palmeo el rostro y abrió la puerta -hola nagi, no es muy temprano para que estés aquí?-

-nunca es temprano para visitarte linda Mashiro...- le ofreció el ramillete de rosas blancas con una sonrisa y espero a que le diera el paso, sin apartar la proximidad que busco en el acto dadivoso.

Dejo escapar el aliento y le dejo entrar, llevo las rosas hacia el florero donde un tenian lugar las de la semana pasada que ya comenzaban a dejar atras su belleza, se miraban marchitas y oscurecidas por la sombra de la muerte que les envolvía un poco mas con cada salida del sol, era triste saber que morían, nacía y morian por un hecho tan egoísta de ser un objeto para mostrar un sentimiento, a veces se preguntaba la de ojos azulinos ¿si se acostaba con Nagi, eso haría que la dejara en paz? ¿y si no era así y el permanecía a su lado? cambio las rosas marchitas por las frescas y con pena las dejo en la cesta de basura orgánica. y regreso al comedor -¿ya desayunaste?- pregunta de cada semana.

-no, pero podemos ir a desayunar algo al restauran, anda, baja la comida de perro para tu encargo y salgamos- espeto con sorna mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual.

-¿que te ha dicho Reito sobre ella, que le hará o cuanto tiempo la tendre aqui? si sera mucho tiempo necesito que me lo digan para preparar la otra celda y recibir mas encargos- se trago las palabras de enfado, le irritaba que sin conocerle se refiriera a Natsuki de tal forma, semejante desprecio lo podia llevar algún maleante, pero ella claramente no era de esa estirpe maldita, acomodo el desayuno, un par de hogazas de pan de nata, café con leche y una manzana, demasiado lujo que iba en contra de las ordenes de Reito, pero ese era su negocio y su espacio así que las reglas de Kanzaki no tenían cabida allí.

-ah...no se, supongo que mas adelante te dara noticias, sabes que mis asuntos son mas...rentables- bostezo con escaso interés en el asunto, echado perezosamente sobre el sillón de piel marrón.

-ya hablare con el sobre eso...bajo esto y subo para que nos vayamos- tomo la charola y bajo en el elevador, se aproximo a la puerta y llamo a la pelinegra que dio un corto salto con el primer toque contra el metal ancho de la puerta.

Sintió como un martillazo en las sien cuando el repique del metal le saco de su reconfortante sueño, levanto el rostro y miro a la joven al otro lado de la puerta, el chirrido canto su molesta estrofa mientras la plancha en la puerta se plegaba hacia adentro con los alimentos -me asustaste...- murmullo sin moverse de lugar.

-lo se...fue muy evidente- estaba riendo en tono bajo, le causo una gracia y ternura ver semejante reacción, claro, era obvio que estuviese con la guardia alta después de los tres terribles dias que habia pasado antes -saldre un rato, vendré por tus trastes mas tarde para tu comida-

-gracias...eh...- le interrumpió esperando un nombre como respuesta, le intrigaba saber la razón de tantos cuidados, algo le decía que estaba faltando a su deber y dureza de celadora, y sabia que ella era la culpable, asi que de menos, deseaba saber su nombre.

-...quiza despues te lo diga...come Natsuki...- había casi tenido que tragarse la lengua, no podía decir su nombre, ni siquiera debería de decirle que saldría y menos aun, cruzar palabras con ella, pero había roto todas las reglas, excepto una, y debía mantener su nombre en incógnita por seguridad propia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise corporacion,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

-llegas tarde Nagi, esa mala costumbre tuya debe avergonzar a tus ancestros- refutó con sorna el castaño, sentado en su silla de madera rojiza y tan brillante e inmaculada por capa tras capa de cera, se reclino mientras su anfitrión tomaba asiento con pereza.

-ah, mi estimado socio, me temo que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer sobre mis modales no es de tu incumbencia, vayamos a los negocios ¿quieres?- soltó en un mar de palabras enmarañadas con indiferencia, de artai era famoso por su frialdad y por ser inmune a cualquier tipo de provocación, alguien como Reito jamas podria hacerle enfadar -tu encargo tiene ya una semana, ¿que piensas hacer con ella, estas conciente que si la matan a golpes o jamas la encuentran tu diosa fujino te odiara por siempre, y supongo qur odiara todo en general sin esa chica, sinceramente no se por que desperdiciar tanto tu energía con una sola persona...

El eco sonoro y bruto que ejerció en rabia el puño de Reito cimbro entero el escritorio, dejando sin terminar el sermón descarado que nagi desbocaba -no deberias meterte en mis asuntos Nagi...- respiro profundamente y exhalo con calma recuperando al instante aquel rostro sereno pero inexpresivo -no se hasta cuando le tendre ahi, pero para este momento ella ya debe estar lo suficientemente débil para suponer siquiera una amenaza, incluso podría yo terminar con ella facilmente, solo con mis propias manos...- una imagen fugaz y retorcida de sus deseos paso por los ojos cegados de celos y envidia, ahi en la oscuridad se vio a si mismo dándole fin a la pelinegra con la fuerza de sus manos, que se enrollaban como una serpiente en la garganta de su mas acérrimo rival, rival que desde siempre había sido preferida por shizuru y eso le volvía loco.

-hm...no me importa si la matas o no, solo quiero saber que haremos con el "otro" detalle, ya sabes el que esta inmiscuyéndose demasiado... el poli..- mascullo casi para ambos, como cuidando que sus palabras no se las llevara el viento a ningún otro par de oídos.

-a ese idiota ya le tengo vigilado, no podrá hacer ni tener acceso a nada mas, por el no debes preocuparte, solo mantén vigilada a tu "princesa"- el respaldo de cuero rechino bajo el peso de la cansada espalda del Kanzaki, estaba ya por llegar su hora de salida, pero desde el momento en que desapareció a Natsuki, un castigo kármico le golpeo, si, había alejado la presencia de Natsuki pero al coste de el escaso amor o cariño que le tenia Shizuru, encontraría la forma de que ella le amara de nuevo, fuera como fuera.

Los cereza se llenaron de frivolidad, en una lucha de poderes contra los ámbar de su socio que no cedieron al peso lúgubre -Reito- bajo la voz en tono confidente -si tocas a Mashiro...incluso tu.. tienes mucho que seguramente tu suegro no querría saber, ya sabes... a tu suegro le molestaria que su yerno no respetara a su hija, pero vamos- torno la voz en un canto cínico de confianza que irrito al castaño - aqui nuestra prioridad es eliminar a tu rival sin que pierdas el amor que te da Fujino-

Reito le dedico una sonrisa, mientras apretaba los dientes y maldijo para sus adentros, cruzo los dedos sobre el escritorio manteniendo la sonrisa en su sombría faz -tienes razon Nagi, sera mejor que nos concentremos en los negocios-

-sabes lo que te conviene Kanzaki...- una arrogante facción adorno con descaro el rostro del poseedor del apellido Artai, arrojo entonces un folder amarillo sobre el escritorio, golpeando en el proceso a Reito.

-deberías levantarte ya Haru, aun tenemos que leer la carta que encontramos en las cosas de tu madre y buscar en que biblioteca se compro ese libro, y con algo de suerte podríamos encontrar si alguien reconoce los pseudónimos y las iniciales- dejo un vaso de cristal esmerilado sobre la cómoda que sostenía una lampara sencilla.

Haru se sentó en la cama y dejo descansar su espalda contra la cabecera -desde que horas estas despierta Tsu?- sujeto el vaso para darle un sorbo, pese al calor del liquido crema dejo pasar de golpe la bebida que le acaricio el estomago.

-hace unas horas, casi no eh podido dormir, me mata la curiosidad de saber que dice la carta- la jugo entre los dedos, con sumo cuidado y con el brillo infantil de su curiosidad adolescente

La pelicobalto sonrió dulcemente, ahora sabia que el dulzor de su bebida no se debía al café con leche, era el amor que sentía de su amada, le embeleso aquel brillo en los ojos carmín, le enterneció hasta el alma ver de nuevo esa faceta curiosa que habían vivido ambas desde la secundaria, misma que parecía haberse apagado con la entrada a la universidad -entonces vamos a leerla- le llamo con palmadas suaves en el colchón.

Una sonrisa inocente y llena de entusiasmo se vislumbro en los rubíes, que de un salto había tomado asiento entre las piernas de la ojiverde, los brazos le rodearon por la cintura, dejándole sentir su respiración en el oído.

Las manos aunque temblorosas por la ansiedad adolescente, las mantuvo firmes, lo miro de ambos lados, en una esquina se leía en una cursiva delicada pero firme "Ladrón Cobalto" , el papel amarillento y viejo dejaba ver que tenia algunos años de estar guardado, pero aun permanecia el sello de cera en el se distinguia una letra K en una rubrica que haru recordaba haber visto, estiro la mano y del cajón saco una libreta con un lapiz en el espiral, anoto el detalle descubierto en una hoja y le dejo a un costado, los dedos de tsu se deslizaron sobre el delicado y preciso grabado del sello.

Levanto la pestaña del sobre y con la mas grande delicadeza extrajo las hojas, eran de color negro, con un hermoso diseño en tinta plata que enmarcaba las hojas, leyeron a conciencia el texto, era la declaración de un caballero a su amada, al estilo mas medieval y antiguo, en la carta se leeian las numeraciones 1 de 3, pero faltaba la ultima pagina, ambas se miraron con cara de desgano pero incertidumbre, de nuevo tenían solo una pieza para localizar a la persona que había sido el amor de su madre.

-ahora solo nos queda la dirección de la tarjeta en el libro, la googleare para ahorrar tiempo- Haru tomo su celular busco lo que indicaba la tarjeta, tras un momento su expresión cambio de forma drástica -Tsu...-

La castaña noto desde el primer momento el asombro que se apodero en fraccion de segundos del aplomo de su amada, se aproximo a la peliazul y miro la dirección que les había indicado el movil -sera mejor ir ahora mismo, tengo una idea de quien podría ayudarnos a saber quien compro esto-

Se colocaron la chaqueta, pues el frío del invierno en puerta ya arreciaba, especialmente a esas horas de la mañana.

Tras un pequeño toque a la puerta la mujer mayor levantaba la vista, no había ninguna cita para algún alumno y menos el dia sabado, que estaba reservado para aquellos que necesitaban reponer horas de clase -adelante- ordeno con voz cálida pero firme, apenas dejando un momento la mirada de sobre los renglones de texto que leía.

-buen dia señorita Graceburt, esperamos no ser imprudentes, pero necesitamos de una persona, cuyo conocimiento de la misma magnitud y sabiduría que el suyo- aseguro con diplomacia y seriedad la pelicobalto que yacía de pie en el canto de la puerta, apenas pisando la alfombra color vino que daba un toque sobrio y elegante a toda la habitacion.

-señorita Kruger, señorita Fujino..- la mayor cerro los ojos, no pensaba posible que el destino jugara de semejante manera, tenia ahí, frente a si dos personas de nuevo, tan iguales a sus madres pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, rio para si, sin dejar de mostrar la contrariedad que le acarreaba el hecho -pasen y diganme en que puedo ayudarles- un ademan de cortesia les daba la pauta para tomar asiento.

-saben, es muy raro que cualquier alumno quiera estar en esta oficina por voluntad propia- declaraba con orgullo, dejando los documentos sobre la mesa.

-no veo el motivo por que deberian tenerle miedo, usted se me hace una persona muy respetable- declaraba con alegría y sobriedad la castaña, mientras su acompañante asentía con la cabeza sosteniendo la misma expresión de respeto y comodidad.

-disculpe nuestra irrupción sin avisarle señorita Graceburt, pero...me gustaria saber si este libro fue comprado aquí- dejaba reposar la cubierta sobre el escritorio, deslizando con cautela hasta donde las manos de la mayor le tuvieran a alcance.

Se coloco las gafas de armazón fina y lente medianamente grueso, lo tomo con normalidad, hasta que miro la tarjeta en la primera hoja de cortesía, leyó la dedicatoria y cerro de golpe las tapas, accion que elevo una nube considerable de polvo que no hizo mella en la pose estoica que mantuvo Graceburt -de donde sacaron este libro?- emergio la voz serena.

Haru se mantuvo impasible, miro fijamente a los ojos verdes coral, trago saliva y apretó el borde de su chaqueta -ese libro estaba en la habitacion de mi madre señorita Graceburt...ella...bueno ella al parecer tenia un romance con alguien de esta universidad y estamos buscando toda la información del libro-

-ya veo...- el semblante serio se endureció aun mas, en silencio se irguió bajo la mirada azorada de ambas jóvenes, avanzo hasta la puerta y coloco los seguros, y así aun de espaldas hablo -ese libro...solo estuvo en venta en esta universidad a alumnos de la misma, pero eso no lo encontraran en archivos electrónicos ni bases de datos, me temo que todo eso se perdió en un incidente, muchos registros se perdieron en un reinicio del sistema, se daño la unidad del disco duro, aun así, estoy segura de mi memoria, probablemente no lo sepas Haru, pero tu madre estudiaba aquí, al igual que tu...-

-y al igual que mi madre...- soltó sin dilación Tsu, las miradas verdes se cernieron sobre ella que mantuvo su calma habitual.

-como sabes eso?- el tono de sombro salto como un color vivas entre el tono de Haru.

-conozco todo el curriculum de mi madre, mas no conozco los secretos ni los pesares que le atañan en el aspecto del corazón...- las sombras del pesar se aferraron a las ultimas palabras que salieron como un hilo apenas escuchado gracias al sonido sepulcral de la amplia oficina.

-no me sorprende el vasto conocimiento de usted hacia su madre señorita Tsu, mas no podemos saber si el libro esta en poder de Natsuki por vias "legales"...- sentencio con duda mientras devolvía sus pasos hasta quedar frente a las jóvenes.

Los esmeralda se enmarcaron en la constricción del ceño -que quiere decir con eso de "forma legal" señorita Graceburt?-

Tomo asiento de nueva cuenta tras la silla que simbolizaba la mayor jerarquía en la universidad, se aclaro la garganta con un trago del vaso, que descansaba sobre la superficie, donde la calidad del lustrado dejaba ver un reflejo exacto del mismo, haciendo una visión engañosa, el agua apenas aclaro su garganta -Natsuki tuvo un...percance en el colegio,no, no exactamente en el colegio, mejor dicho fuera de el, pero ello le impidió terminar sus estudios en esta universidad, alguien sin duda le regalo este- el libro era deslizado de vuelta hasta el rostro confundido de Haru.

-ella...nunca me dijo que no tenia la universidad...- miro la superficie brillante del escritorio, donde busco en balde una respuesta, hasta ahora entendía la importancia de haber tenido una buena comunicación con su madre, todo seria tan facil si supiera y conociera tanto de ella, como Tsu de la suya-

-reconoce esas iniciales en el libro señorita Graceburt?- se atrevió a lanzar con amabilidad la menor del trío.

-me temo que no, Natsuki tenia muchos amorios en ese entonces, pero...- hizo un pausa, en un análisis donde dudaba de dar semejante información -tu madre podría ayudarles en eso Tsu...ella y Natsuki siempre fueron las mejores amigas, pero tras el incidente muchas cosas cambiaron entre ellas...- el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su charla miss maria tomo el telefono y contesto con su usual tono lleno de elegancia y firmeza

Las mas jóvenes se miraron con duda y aun con algunas preguntas en mente, habían nacido aun mas inquietudes que al comienzo, -si...entiendo, en un momento le atiendo personalmente, dígale que le espero en el jardín central, gracias- el sonido del teléfono descansando sobre su base terminaba la llamada -jovencitas, me temo que debo dejarles, podríamos seguir con el tema otro dia, tengo otra visita inesperada y es inaplazable me temo-

Haru abrió la boca dispuesta a solicitar un poco mas de tiempo, mas su amada le tomo en forma sutil la mano, y con una mirada entendió las palabras -entendemos eso señorita Graceburt, le agradecemos su tiempo y el habernos recibido aun sin una cita, nos retiramos por el momento-

-muchas gracias señorita Graceburt, nos retiramos para que atienda su compromiso- una sonrisa de esas encantadoras que tanto le gustaban de shizuru le fue regalada, había heredado sin duda el mismo encanto y finura en los modales, aquella reflexión le robo una sonrisa inconsciente.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la oficina y se retiraron, a escasos metros de la entrada, Haru tomo de la muñeca a su acompañante, y le arrastró hasta una pequeña reja, que estaba cubierta de una bella y aromática enredadera, su dedos descanso sobre los suaves labios de Tsu, que entendió la intención, hizo un movimiento con la mano y levanto con delicadeza el enramado, miraron el jardín central, donde usualmente se veía solo a los profesores y personalidades distinguidas, ambas se agazaparon como al asecho, se llenaron de asombro al darse cuenta que la visita inesperada de Miss Maria era el detective Smith, Haru frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo -bastardo...- mascullo y se llevo en silencio a su compañía hasta el auto.

-que hace ese tipo aquí? acaso no confía en lo que le dijimos? no sabemos nada de mi madre y este tipo seguro viene a ver si nosotras sabemos algo que hijo de...

El reproche en los rubíes bastaron para callar la blasfemia -no sabemos a que viene Haru, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, nos hubiéramos enterado de que hablaban si no te hubieras puesto así..-

-¿¡así como¡? Tsu no sabes como estoy por que no se nada de mi madre desde hace días...- la rabia le había calentado la sangre y las palabras rapaces salían sin que pudiera hacer algo.

-Haru, yo se que estas preocupada y nerviosa pero no me digas que no te entiendo...- reprocho con severidad la castaña.

Se miraron por un momento, los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de un brillo melancólico, tomo la mano de Tsu y le dio un suave apretón -lo siento cariño...- callo un momento mojándose la garganta con un trago amargo de su saliva -estos días hemos estado solo pensando en mi madre, eh sido muy egoísta contigo, me gustaria que fueras a ver a tu madre, quiero que sepa que estás bien, al fin y al cabo, tu padre y nosotras hicimos un trato, debíamos mantener a tu madre tranquila a cambio de que estuvieras conmigo mientras las cosas se calman un poco- el quebranto de voz, fue de mas a menos mientras la razón tomaba de nuevo el control en su actuar.

-solo ire a verla rápido, mientras tanto quiero que vayas a dormir en calma, espero volver pronto y encontrarte mas relajada en la cabaña, Haru...por favor, no hagas ninguna locura, prometemelo- deslizo su pulgar hasta que el agarre entre ambas fue firme y amoroso

-yo...te lo juro, ire a dormir y estare esperandote en nuestro refugio, por favor llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea- recargo su rostro contra el de su amor, con firmeza y suavidad, le regalo una caricia con la nariz en forma afanosa y le planto un beso, metódico , lento y pausado, por un momento se dejaron llevar, solo para llevarse en la memoria la miel de los labios ajenos, una breve mirada y el auto encendió partiendo rumbo a la residencia Fujino.

-gracias Miss Maria...- el tono seco y grave del oficial repico con garbo por el vacio salon, ambos yacían sentados frente a frente.

-que le trae por aquí a un oficial de su departamento, hasta el momento, no tengo conocimiento de algún altercado de el alumnado- la inquietud en el tono de la mujer era evidente.

-seré breve, estoy buscando cualquier información sobre el paradero de Natsuki Kruger- soltó sin dilación.

Los años y la fuerza estoica que llevaba la cabeza de la universidad le ayudaron infinitamente a mantener una faz inexpresiva pese al horror que le producía el escuchar aquellas palabras, intuyo entonces que algo había de relación entre la visita de Haru y Tsu, mas no revelaría aquella visita -pues busque en su trabajo o en su casa, ella hace mucho que dejo esta universidad- respondió con naturalidad.

-entonces...usted no sabe si su hija ah faltado a clases o a tenido alguna excusa para estar fuera del colegio fuera de horas escolares?- Miss Maria abrió los labios para contestar pero Smith continuo hablando -¿o sabe si Natsuki ah estado en contacto con ella o cualquier cosa similar?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras un dispositivo electrónico de organización personal era extraído de un cinto elegante pero bien camuflado en las ropas tan entalladas pero clásicas que la mayor portaba, ingreso velozmente y reviso las asistencias de ambas jóvenes, giro el PDA en su mano y se lo entrego al detective -como puede ver ahí se encuentra el pase de lista de ambas estudiantes, así como muchos otros que mantengo en estrecha vigilancia-

-¿por que ellas son vigiladas con este ahínco?- saco una libreta y copio las horarios de ambas, el registro no mentía, ni una sola falta o inasistencia de ninguna, golpeteo su barbilla con su pluma un momento, buscando que se escapaba a su escrutinio, tras un breve momento algo paso por su mente, lo anoto en silencio y regreso el dispositivo a su dueña.

-¿ocurrió algo con kruger?-

Smith le miro con un dejo de sorpresa, reacción que no paso por alto a los ojos habidos y experimentados de la mayor.

-me temo que no puedo hablar al respecto sobre ello, pero si puedo decirle que yo creo en su inocencia...

-¡espere¡...¿quiere decir que algo grave paso con ella?- sintió un hueco en el estomago y aquel mal presentimiento que tuvo desde el momento que Haru arribo a su oficina tomo razón.

-si...pero no puedo decirle nada, solo eh de pedirle que si la ve o se comunica con usted me llame tan pronto como pueda, es una cuestión sumamente delicada y me temo que esta ocasión, necesitare toda la ayuda posible por saber si ella esta bien- le extendió una tarjeta con su numero.

-no se en que se haya metido, pero no es capaz de llegar a hacer nada como para que alguien de su departamento este tras ella...si se algo le avisare, mientras ello no la perjudique mas- sentencio bajo la mirada incrédula del oficial

-esconder evidencia es un delito...- declaro con seguridad, ganando con ello una sonrisa burlona de parte de la mujer frente a el-

-oficial Smith...me temo que deberá ser muy...muy cuidadoso al inmiscuirse en una institución como esta, no nos gustaría molestar al magistrado Wang por una falla suya, ¿verdad?- la frialdad de esa amenaza le planto los pies de plomo, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de la espalda hasta los muslos.

-el magistrado Wang es...- vacilo en su shock

-es mi esposo...supongo que no lo sabia, es información a la que ni usted tiene acceso, así que espero no este tras Natsuki para hacerle daño, esa mujer ah tenido ya suficiente pena en su haber, tenga buena tarde oficial, espero darle ayuda y saber que Kruger esta bien en su próxima visita, sabe ya de antemano donde esta la salida, con su permiso- los pasos firmes y gráciles de la mayor se alejaron con premura del salón, dejando las puertas de par en par, y con ello el trinar de las aves amenizo aquellas palabras que permanecieron flotando en el aire, por primera vez desde su acenso a oficial de distrito, Smith sintió de nuevo lo ínfimo de si, comparado con el poderío de Maria Graceburt y Sergey Wang, el mas supremo e intocable pero intachable magistrado de la nación, un paso en falso y seguramente terminará pidiendo caridad en la calle.

-es bastante extraño e inusual que me pidas esta información y ahora que estamos leyendo algunas "clausulas" noto varias cosas que no me agradan mi pequeña- el tono grave pero dulce retumbaba en la amplia oficina del Fujino mayor, donde la única testigo brillaba con el color naranjado de la chimenea, en medio de la pared y entre el bello decorado de la cabaña, lugar en donde solo la familia tenia acceso, Shizuru había concretando una visita con su padre, bebían un café cargado mientras revisaban algunos de los últimos contratos que no hace mucho concreto el Kanzaki, la boca del Fujino mayor se curvo de enfado, en cada uno de ellos, noto mas de un par de ajustes que el claramente no recordaba haber dado luz verde.

-tenía algunas sospechas, especialmente por que...creo que esta inmiscuido en algo más...turbio- aseguro shizuru mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa de mármol frente a ambos, miro a su padre y sin apartar la vista de los esmeraldas de su padre terminó la frase -desde que me vi con Natsuki-

Su padre guardó silencio recordando al instante aquel nombre, nombre que no quedo jamás en el olvido, pues de sobra le recordaba, había sido y era el amor de su única hija, por quien tanto había sufrido el al verle caer en la mas grande depresión, donde solo su cuidado y apoyo le sacaron adelante, apretó la mandíbula y miro en silencio a su más valioso tesoro -pensé que ella había elegido hace mucho su vida, ¿entonces...hablaron? dime que paso...- inquirió colocando sus manos sobre las piernas e inclinando su cuerpo en modo expectante, noto entonces ese brillo de vida en los escarlatas de su hija y ello le robo una sonrisa.

-salmos hace unos días...varias cosas y detalles me dieron mala espina sobre Reito, y espero que lo que hablemos aquí no se lo comentes, especialmente ahora que estamos viendo que no esta siendo leal a nosotros, necesito padre, que me ayude con esto- entre el montón de documentos eligió un par de conjuntos de hojas en específico, las giro y las colocó en las fuertes manos de su padre que ya esperaba los documentos, conforme leía el informe la faz ya dura se crispó de enfado y decepción -haría todo por que mi princesa sea feliz, lo que fuera- sentenció con una mirada lúgubre.

Los ojos escarlata de Shizuru brillaron con la misma decisión que los de su padre, iluminados por el reflejo oportuno de la katana familiar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Habían pasado cerca de cinco días sin que Natsuki supiera o tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con su hija, había comenzado a sanar de la golpiza, y con ese breve lapso de tiempo aprendió mucho de la joven Mashiro, esa mañana como siempre la puerta chirrió bajo el movimiento de las ruedas oxidadas sobre el riel, dando paso a la esbelta y delicada figura, que llevaba sobre las manos una charola con un desayuno ya completamente normal, aunque su corazón estaba con la angustia desbocada de su necesidad por ver a los esmeraldas, eso no menguaba el corto pero agradable momento en que desayunaban.

-Mashiro...- la voz firme salió en un susurro, cargado con un tono avergonzado e inseguro mientras bebían el café aún humeante en aquel ambiente gélido.

-si, Nat?- indago aun con las mejillas llenas de pan, pasando los ojos coral hasta clavarse en los esmeralda, el tono dudoso en la voz grave le inquieto.

-yo...quiero saber si...podrias dejarme hablar con mi hija, solo necesito decirle que estoy bien- en su afán de convencimiento, las manos frías de la pelinegra rodearon en un arrebatado contacto la manos de la más joven.

Mashiro apenas pudo abrir los labios, semejante acción le tomó por sorpresa, por acto reflejo sus manos se contrajeron, más el agarre le mantuvo cerca, bajo la mirada, arrastrando sus ojos claros por las manos, pasando por los hombros y el mentón bien definido hasta que se clavaron en la profundidad de los esmeralda, trago saliva aun con el pulso errático -Nat...eso que me pides es demasiado, sabes que tengo ordenes de mantenerte aqui, mas...tu no eres como las personas que suelen estar bajo mi custodia...eres diferente, lo se...-

Las facciones que enmarcaron los verdes fue de tristeza, decepción pero entendimiento, sabía el riesgo que significaba cualquier contacto con el exterior y en especial, con su hija, lo más valioso que tenia aun y lo único que no le habían podido arrebatar, acarició el envés con delicadeza mientras sus manos deshacían la cuna sobre las otras -lo se...es algo que podría ser malo para ambas, y lo que menos quiero es perjudicarte o causarte algún problema, o no al menos alguno más de los que ya tienes incluso desde el momento en que me ayudaste a salir de la celda- hablo con pesar y una media sonrisa aún -podrías entonces...tu pasarle un recado a mi hija?- las manos permanecieron muy cerca de donde yacía el agarre.

Mashiro sopeso aquella petición, aun riesgosa si alguien se llegaba a enterar, pero la expresión de angustia que podía leer en aquella mirada le estrujo el corazon, quizas tomar un pequeño riesgo -podría...

El sonido de vibración dejo las palabras en vilo -permíteme- respondió mientras deslizaba el teléfono y miraba aquel nefasto nombre en la notificación "llamada entrante de Nagi" se apresuró a contestar sin moverse del lado de la pelinegra, que se bebía de unos tragos el café aún caliente -¿que quieres nagi?- refunfuño con enfado mientras remojaba su garganta con un trago de su taza, el líquido se quedó en sus mejillas por un lapso que pareció una eternidad cuando la faz palideció con horror -¡¿que?!..pero a qué hora te dieron esa orden?-

Natsuki tuvo un presentimiento y se levantó, caminando por la celda mirando cada tanto a una más estupefacta Mashiro, que cortó la llamada y le miró en pánico, , afirmó la muñeca de Kruger y le arrastro hacia la sala, a paso veloz parapeto la puerta principal, cerró las ventanas y colocar los seguros de cada uno -quédate aquí- le ordeno mientras bajaba hacia el sótano, aun a esa distancia escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de hierro y el click, tras algunos minutos salió, cerro con llave la puerta de seguridad y le tomó de la mano, salieron hacia la recamara de Blan y tras recorrer una cómoda fue revelada una pequeña escotilla, que fungía como salida de emergencia, con las manos erráticas y tirando un par de veces el bulto de llaves, al fin logro encontrar la correcta, se agachó y abrió dando un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, no estaba segura si después de tantos años sin uso, aun funcionara, deficientemente pero lo hacía.

-tu primero...- le dijo con una cara desencajada pero una voz serena,le dio la espalda para cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación, pensandose sola dejo caer su rostro contra la madera.

-mashiro- la voz grave le sacó de sus divagaciones, dio media vuelta y apenas pudo girar, pues un abrazo le vino intempestivamente, dejándola sin razonamiento por un momento, sus ojos se enmarcaron en un rocío de incertidumbre y desesperanza, trato de acallar en vano el llanto que le rasgaba las entrañas, hundió su rostro en el pecho y clavícula de Natsuki y le rodeo con ambos brazos.

-sabes...no tienes que ayudarme, ni ponerte en riesgo por mi, yo puedo arreglármelas sola, no quiero que te involucres.. no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto..- que habría dado por que su voz no se quebrara entre cada palabra, lo único que le ayudó fue su colosal orgullo sosteniendo endeble su garbo, le acaricio la espalda con firmeza, transmitiendo la fuerza que ni siquiera ella misma tenía, el menor de sus males sería dar la cara a su destino.

-no Nat, yo se que tu eres alguien de fiar, no quiero que te maten...- balbuceo contra su sentimiento de desespero, dejando sus brazos ceñirse con fuerza contra el cuerpo que le brindaba un poco de abrigo.

Natsuki río bajo, con un extraño sentimiento de amargura e ironía -lo se, se que tu crees en mi, pero se que mi hija es fuerte y que saldrá adelante con o sin mi, realmente nadie necesita de mi... -

-¡Mientes!- recalcó Mashiro con enfado, sujeto los hombros y miró con cariño a Natsuki, un rubor dio color a las palidas mejillas, las palabras se le atragantaron en la lengua mientras la mirada compasiva le esperaba -yo...yo si te necesito, creo que eres una persona muy linda y bien parecida...me asombra que no tengas esposo...-

Natsuki frunció el ceño y una facción divertida tomó con cautela sus facciones -no soy un buen prospecto para nadie, no tengo nada que ofrecer ni mucho menos tengo algo valioso que dar...estoy sola por que siempre fui una persona con miedo al compromiso y por ser demasiado estupida...tu no querrías a una persona como yo-

Mashiro había dejado de escuchar las palabras que salieron hace unos momentos, simplemente escuchaba el dulce pero grave tono de voz que emergia frente a ella, en ese momento sus palmas notaron la firmeza de los hombros y la figura delgada pero fuerte tan próxima a ella, lo pensó una décima de segundo y le planto un beso, en el, trato de comprimir el cariño, deseo y todas las palabras que no lograrian expresar en verso su sentir hacia la mujer que abrió los esmeraldas tras aquel arrebato.

Hubo un prolongado silencio donde ambas se miraron, una contrariada y aun con las mariposas revolviendo su estómago, la otra con el asombro por semejante valentía.

La señorita María casi pegaba un salto de alegría, que fue derruido por la mirada languida y decaída de la dueña de aquella casa -señora Fujino...- susurro cuando los pasos elegantes y la bella figura cruzó camino consigo.

-¿si? Maria...- detuvo su andar y le regaló una sonrisa falsa, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente en sus dedos el suéter color violeta de Tsu.

-si gusta Puedo llevar a la lavanderia eso señora- extendió sus manos en un acto solicito, pero solo recibió una negativa, aun con la facción de dulzura en el rostro.

-no es necesario, ademas...me vendria muy bien el distraerme un poco con actividades en la casa, pero de todas formas gracias por tu sugerencia Maria, si no te incomoda bajaré yo misma a ponerla en la lavadora- siguió su camino sin dudar, con la chaqueta cubriendo sus manos al frente hizo una pausa y viró el rostro hacia su fiel sirvienta que aun le miraba preocupada -Maria...por favor, si pregunta Reito por mi, te agradecería que no le digas donde estoy...quiero descansar un poco de su presencia- sonrió suavemente y retomó su andar, tenía un terrible insomnio y deseaba pasar al menos el tiempo lejos todo, mientras llegaba la tediosa hora de ir al consorcio Fujino.

La inmensa casa vacía le dejaba una sensación de repugnancia, aún más cuando recordaba que debía convivir en reuniones y vida social con Reito, desde aquel beso que Natsuki le dio, estuvo segura que jamás cambiaría su sentir por ella y que aún eran mutuos los sentimientos, sintió un nudo en la garganta y tomó asiento en una de los sillones que descansaban contra las paredes del amplio salon de lavado, la mayor parte del día desierto y silencioso, la distancia que mantenía a su pequeña Tsu le hacían padecer con mayor intensidad la soledad, miro el suéter delgado y mullido en tono violeta oscuro que abrigaba sus manos, extrañaba a su hija, su compañía y comprensión, por que mas que madre e hija, compartían sus secretos y su sentir, cuando se sentía triste, Tsu lo notaba de inmediato y acudía a su habitación con cualquier pretexto simple para terminar hablando sobre lo que le aquejaba, acudía a ella cuando no sabia que hacer y aun mas, acudían mutuamente en busca de renovadas energías para seguir.

Pero ahora, sola y con su hija tan lejos no había una fuente de alivio confiable, suspiro cansada y encendió una de las lavadoras y arrojo el sueter, tomo asiento y miro con desgano los giros que hacía la prenda dentro del agua, en una danza pacífica que poco a poco le provocaron pereza y la delicada mano de perseo le acariciaron, cerró los ojos buscando algo de paz, en el fondo aun escuchaba la salpicadura del agua y entre éste un chirrido y después un golpeteo que se hicieron más fuertes cada vez, abrió los ojos pensando que con ello el sonido imaginario pararía, el sonido venia de la lavadora, entonces un destello metálico le guiño en medio de la oscuridad.

Paro el ciclo de lavado, y hurgó entre la tela y agua, buscando a tientas lo que estaba en el fondo del artilugio, seguramente algún encendedor imco de Haru, o algo similar, sujeto el metal bajo el agua y reconoció entonces la tela que flotaba entre el agua y era sujeta aun por el suéter de Tsu, sacó la mano con intriga y ahí, en su mano reconoció algo único, algo que nadie más poseía, era el prendedor de Natsuki, ese que le regaló para su cumpleaños 18 cuando tenían ya tres años de noviazgo.

La sangre se le agolpo en el corazón y le hizo arder las manos, sintió que una parte de si revivía pero moría apagada por la ausencia de su amor, sacó el pañuelo donde supuso estaba guardado el prendedor, lo exprimio con la mano, en un intento de preservar el olor de su poseedora, dejo programada la máquina para terminar de lavar, enjuagar y secar, solo para salir como un ladrón hacia su habitación, donde cerró con seguro tras de sí, descanso su espalda contra la puerta y colocó con delicadeza el pañuelo en el borde de la ventana para que el rumor del viento lo secara, tomó asiento en su cama y aun sin creerlo revisó el prendedor, era el mismo, no tenía dudas, en la parte trasera estaba la inscripción que le dedico esa ocasión "no puedo acomodar tu cabello todo el tiempo, entonces he decidido darte un guardián que espero sea tan digno para eso, y pueda controlar hasta la rebeldía de tu melena, siempre tuya La hechizante amatista" por sus mejillas un calor inusual y reprimido por años dejaba un caudal minusculo, las lagrimas al tener algo tan valioso significo tener de vuelta grandes memorias, abrazo el prendedor contra su pecho y lloro en silencio. la única duda en su mente era ¿cómo había llegado algo de semejante valor a las manos de su hija? era imperativo saberlo a la brevedad con lujo de detalles.

Desde tres cuadras atrás el automóvil negro sin placas le venía siguiendo, dio la vuelta en el callejón mas próximo y tan pronto las sombras le engulleron desenfundo su arma, quito el seguro dejando el índice sobre el guardamonte, colocó su espalda contra la pared y espero...solo hubo silencio absoluto, quebrado en un flash de luz y humo blanco.

Muy tarde el habido oído de Smith le advirtió del cilindro metálico que caia a sus pies, se llevo el brazo contra la nariz y boca para emprender la huida.

-será mejor que deje de huir Smith...sea como sea, usted vendrá conmigo- ordenó con voz poderosa un hombre, ahí frente a si, había al menos cinco hombres armados apuntándole y a la expectativa, el líder dio un paso y Smith alzó las manos en señal de paz, el rechinido del polvo bajo los pies que encaminaron su rumbo hacia el sonaban por el eco de aquella calle desierta, como su un silencio hubiera consumido todo a su alrededor, se detuvo de frente y en un segundo Smith lanzó su mejor golpe, lo último que vio, fue un manchón luminoso y el crujido de su nariz.

Un par de horas despertaba, con un dolor punzante en el tabique de la nariz y un malestar insoportable en el costado y estomago, se irguió desorientado mientras buscaba su arma

-debería descansar oficial...- replico con tranquilidad la voz de Graceburt,sentada sobre un sofá sin preocupación alguna.

-¿que hago aqui? conteste, sabe la magnitud de un delito como este?- gruño furioso por las circunstancias, enfocando con dificultad su entorno.

-será mejor que modere su tono...oficial John Smith y tome asiento como le ha sugerido Miss Maria-

Smith palideció al instante y sus piernas se doblaron, obligándole a tomar un asiento presuroso en el asiento más cercano -no...no puede ser...- hablo entre un balbuceo, inducido por el miedo al hombre que permaneció sentado tras el manto seguro de las sombras, allí donde la luz tenue de la habitación no llegaba, pero dibujaba tan macabramente la silueta que le miraba con dureza.

-me han dicho que está en un caso bastante...turbio, tengo tres motivos por los que me he interesado en su caso, me gustaría discutir algunos terminos sabe...-

-quiere que yo trabaje para usted?- más que pregunta fue un pensamiento en voz alta, sus zarcos de clavaron en la sombra, pero su intento fue fútil, todo y cada cosa en esa -habitación estaba calculado para darle completa desventaja.

-oficial Smith, estaríamos muy agradecidos si usted nos ayudará a conseguir ciertas cabezas, de personas bastante indeseables para usted, lamentamos tener que haber recurrido a este método, pero tiene a personas de Kanzaki siguiéndole...y con esto estamos seguros que los dejaremos en un enredo de momento- a cada palabra la figura y posición siempre rectas y firmes de Miss Maria, permanecieron inamovibles, había una carga inmensa de tranquilidad y confianza, un ceño amable y despreocupado se leían a la perfección en su rostro.

-ya veo...sospechaba de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, mas no tenía la certeza que fuera alguien enviado por Kanzaki...- se tocó la nariz en acto reflejo mientras analizaba la situación.

-no tiene mucho que pensar, solo debe hacer lo que nosotros le digamos, y usted nos podrá llevar la cabeza de quienes estamos cazando...usted se llevara toda la gloria o toda la culpa, depende como salga esto- hablo con indiferencia la sombra, sin movimientos de manos o señas, era como si fuera un robot, pero en el fondo Smith corroboraba los rumores sobre aquel personaje.

Trago saliva y sin más que refutar miró a Miss Maria -supongo que no tengo opción...-

una sonrisa en las facciones de Graceburt daban una respuesta simple.

-¡eres un imbécil Reito!- gritaba nagi mientras sus hombres entraban dejando la puerta de entrada completamente deshecha -rápido busquen en el sótano, y ustedes en el resto de la casa -¡nadie se escapa y menos de mí!- gruñó con rabia mientras caminaba, miró la puerta de la recámara de su amada Mashiro, se acercó y giro la perilla, pero esta no abrió, un golpe de algo metálico y pesado al otro lado le dio la razón suficiente para disparar a la cerradura y con una patada esta cedió bajo el poderoso golpe, bastó un empujón para que la puerta y su barricada sencilla cedió paso, un par de disparos más y la puerta de escape era privada de su ojo de acero, la empujo y de reojo vio la silueta de Mashiro y Natsuki escapando por un largo y angosto pasillo que se dirigía a la calle de atrás, apretó la cancha y disparó contra su rehén, hubo un trastabilló pero eso no menguó sus deseos de huir, ello enfurecio al de iris cereza y termino de cruzar la puertecilla sin dejar de apuntar el arma, un goteo de sangre por el suelo era testigo de que aun poseía una excelente puntería.

-maldita sea...Mashiro- Natsuki paró en seco su andar y sostuvo a los hombros cercanos que le habían empujado poco antes de la detonación a sus espaldas, una bala había alcanzado su espalda y cruzaba hasta el pecho, donde un agujero del tamaño de un índice dejaba escapar una mancha carmín con olor a hierro.

-es...estoy bien...tienes que irte Nat...tu...tu hija está esperando...yo estare bien...- le suplicaba con la respiración entrecortada y afianzándose de las manos que le sostenían

-no voy a dejarte aquí...- susurro con los ojos llenos de desesperación la pelinegra, sabía que semejante herida era mortal, podría sobrevivir si le llevaban a un hospital pronto, mas las manos débiles le entregaban con afanosa ansiedad la llave a su libertad -tienes que ir a un hosp...

-Reito no sabe hacer nada bien, pero yo si, deja de huir Kruger, te matare rapido y despues a tu hija...bueno, a tu hija primero la usare y después la mataré- amenazó paladeando cada palabra con una burla inmensa

-...no...vete por favor Nat...te lo suplico, aun puedes hacer tu vida...lo se... yo..con...fio en ti- le sonrío entre las palabras que salían con los vestigios de su vida, le dejó las llaves entre las manos y caminó hacia atrás, dejando su cuerpo ser sostenido por Nagi, que palideció apenas noto la mancha negra y ferrosa que cubría ya gran parte de su blanca camisa

-¡Mashiro...!- sintió un hueco en el estómago mientras la mano pálida le acaricio la mejilla para caer sin fuerzas al suelo

Natsuki abrió la puerta trasera y derribo de una tacleada la pila inmensa de basura que había frente a la puerta, un par de proyectiles le pasaron muy cerca, dejando una estela ardorosa en el hombro, corrió hacia la calle y encontró al fin un raudal de gente, entre empujones y malas palabras se perdió entre el gentío, la mira del arma permaneció con el martillo a punto de ser activado, solo la cantidad de gente y el susto que provocaron los anteriores disparos impidieron que Nagi siguiera disparando, mas no cesó su persecución, fue tan cerca como pudo tras kruger.

Reito recibió un mensaje que le llenó de ira, los documentos en su oficina habían terminado esparcidos por el suelo, los muebles y la alfombra arrasado todo por el tornado del fracaso, tendría que recurrir a su plan B, actitud que no pasó para nada desapercibida a oídos de Shizuru quien pese a la distancia escucho tremendo alboroto en la oficina vecina y el sueño necio pensó había sido inicialmente una alucinacion, apenas el Kanzaki salió de la sala de reuniones la castaña le siguió en un bajísimo perfil intrigada por aquel arrebato, desde hacía días le había estado pisando los talones, y cada dia le notaba mas y mas alterado, como si las cosas se le fueran de las manos, si su instinto no le mentía debía seguirlo a toda costa, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde Reito no dejaba de maldecir cuando el numero al que llamaba le llevaba una y otra vez a la contestadora.

-¡aggghhh! maldito Nagi...no dejaré que la mates tu, eso debo hacerlo yo- farfulló entre dientes antes de subir al auto y salir de manera imprudente con una cara de rabia que pocas circunstancias le provocan.

Shizuru espero tras el volante unos minutos, entonces una idea cruzó su mente, hacía tiempo que buscaba un respiro para poder escudriñar los documentos que necesitaba para preparar su estocada final, le sacaría la sopa al bastardo, estaba segura que él estaba tras las desgracias y desaparición de su amada y por el honor de su familia que encontraría la forma de hacer justicia.

Encendió el auto y partió hacia la casa que para su desagrado compartía con Reito, tan pronto arribó Miyu salió a su recibimiento. -señora Fujino, hay correspondencia de su padre, se la deje en su estudio- declaró en tono confidente la guardiana en el susurro más bajo que pudo.

-gracias Miyu- camino presurosa un par de pasos y se detuvo mirando de reojo a Greer que permanecía de pie aun dándole la espalda -si llega Reito hazmelo saber, y no le permitas entrar a la casa, dile que estoy en videollamada con mi padre si se pone pesado- le guiño con cariño y siguió su camino, entrando en la casa, pasando de largo hasta el estudio privado de Reito, y con una cautela extrema comenzó a hurgar entre sus documentos, desde el lugar mas rebuscado hasta los cajones y cada doble fondo que encontró, para su sorpresa había contratos de arrendamiento a nombre del Kanzaki usando a su padre como prestanombres, y en cada uno de ellos no recordaba que su padre estuviera siquiera enterado, entre el montón de documentos encontró una factura, por servicios especiales de hospedaje, busco el negocio y simplemente era una casa que se encontraba a nombre de Mashiro Blan, si su memoria no le fallaba estaba segura que era una conocida del socio mayoritario de Reito, el nefasto e insoportable de Nagi D`Artai, a quien había mencionado hace poco en la llamada que parecio descontrolarle, tomo un par de fotos y envio la poca información a su padre, asi como los documentos que mas tarde enviaría con la confiable Miyu, estaba segura que esos documentos no le harian ninguna gracia al mayor de los Fujino, aun con esa sensación de angustia se dirigió a su estudio, eligió el libro donde le dejaban siempre los documentos mas privados y leyó con calma:

 _Querida hija, sabes que no confio en los aparatos ni en los medios electrónicos, y por ello te envio la poca informacion que he recabado con mi agente, hace un par de días mantengo vigilado a tu "querido" esposo, de ser necesario yo personalmente tendre que intervenir y hacer un ajuste de cuentas por la familia, lamentablemente no puedo darte mas informacion, pues tu seguridad es mas importante, me he puesto en contacto con mis conocidos en la corporación donde se llevo a cabo desde la detención de N. hasta su misteriosa desaparición, deseo salvaguardar no solo tu integridad, si no, también tu corazón, y aunque todo apunta a su razón, no me permitire perderte de nuevo, deja todo en mis manos y espero darte buenas nuevas a la brevedad, sabes que hacer con este documento tan pronto termines de leerlo._

-eres un egoísta padre, me ayudas pero no me dejas estar en el frente- reclamo mientras miraba la carta arder en la llama de una vela, mientras le sostenía con los dedos, tan pronto el papel fue consumido dejando solo un montoncillo de carbón Shizuru preparó los documentos y con calma se aproximo a Miyu que sin mirarle siquiera ni descuidar su puesto no pareció asustarse por el arribo inesperado.

-Miyu- le llamó con naturalidad y con una certeza en sus palabras -tu sabes mucho más de lo que parece...tengo incluso la seguridad que sabes aun mas que mi propio padre, solo quiero ver a Natsuki, o al menos saber si esta bien...- suplico sin lograr siquiera alzar el brazo, los documentos permanecieron anclados a sus manos.

-lo siento señora, pero su padre y yo queremos protegerla de lo que sea que venga- giro en sí misma hasta quedar de frente, mirando con melancolía la faz angustiada de su casi hija, le había cuidado desde que era una niña cuando la separación entre sus padres fue inevitable le extendió el brazo suavemente, apenas señalando los documentos que sostenía la castaña con dificultad -¿quiere que le lleve eso a su padre?- finalizó sin pautas a mas explicaciones.

-si...-autómata le entregó los sobres mas no liberó del agarre los documentos, manteniendo la mirada contra los ojos color cereza que le miraban con una dulce compasión -Miyu...por favor, dime si ella está bien, a menos necesito saber eso..-

-ella esta...estaba bajo custodia no policial, es decir por la intervención de un tercero, por el momento y está bien -mintió pues no deseaba alterar aún más el angustiado corazón de Shizuru, tomó los documentos y con un poco más de fuerza los jalo en una señal de requerimiento.

-ya veo...mas sabes que eso no es suficiente para mi y tampoco hará que deje de buscar respuestas...- sentenció con los ojos encendidos en enfado la castaña dejando que sus dedos deslizaran los sobres odiaba que le protegieran y le subestimasen siendo ya una mujer hecha y derecha.

-eso lo se señora Fujino, más en mi no queda responsabilidad de sus acciones,yo eh cumplido con no darle información que pueda ponerla en riesgo, le entregaré esto a la brevedad a su padre- hizo una reverencia y salió en el auto familiar rumbo a la oficina del Fujino mayor.

Haru arribó a su departamento, había hecho una desviación para llevar alguna ropa más cómoda, preparar comida y demás enseres que necesitan para su estadía de fin de semana en la cabaña, tal y como se lo había prometido a su amada, un pequeño cambio que pensaba no sería de importancia antes de llegar al departamento, giró la chapa pero esta hizo un click inusual, estaba forzada, entró con cuidado pero las luces no funcionaban, mientras avanzaba entre la penumbra escucho el crujir de los vidrios de los focos bajo sus pies, otro par de crujidos y se detuvo, habia alguien ahi, se giró segura de la presencia del intruso y metió por reflejo las manos.

Un gruñido furioso retumbó por la habitación silenciosa, había evitado ser noqueada y eso puso más furioso al intruso, un segundo de descuido le bastó a Haru para hacer un contraataque, lanzó al azar un golpe que dio en la oscuridad contra algo firme pero con piel, había acertado en el mentón.

La sacudida no la espero el Kanzaki, que ni tarde ni perezoso le devolvió el golpe, esta vez en el rostro y con la chacha de metal y roble.

Haru cayó de bruces al suelo semi inconsciente, mientras reito buscaba en su ropa por su móvil, escribio algo de forma rápida y le arrastro hasta un vehiculo, maniatada y con mordaza, le subió a la cajuela y partió hacia el único lugar que era seguro.

-maldita sea- jadeaba nagi con reproche e iracundo, había perdido la pista de Kruger entre el alboroto de la noche, los estudiantes y la hora pico, miro por un largo rato más entre pasillos y escaleras, pero fue en balde, llamó a Reito pero no recibió respuesta, chasqueo la lengua y regreso aún atormentado por el recuerdo de Mashiro entre sus brazos.

Con el hombro herido le costó más de lo esperado subir la barda que limitaba los pequeños pero seguros bloques que servían como bodegas, en uno de ellos aún guardaba muy lejos de los ojos de su hija la vieja motocicleta que le hizo compañía prácticamente toda su vida, se calzó la chaqueta y en vano trato de sacar la moto con el motor apagado, dado el daño en su hombro le fue imposible moverla con precisión, la encendió y colocó la primera velocidad, guiandola fácilmente hasta la salida, arribo hasta la calle y siguió el camino que conocía de memoria hasta la cabaña, necesitaba un arma o al menos lograr comunicarse con su hija o con Shizuru para terminar con esa pesadilla, dejo la motocicleta detrás de la cabaña casi arrojándola sin cuidado, busco la llave de la puerta y entró sin chistar, el ojo acerado de una colt le apuntaba temblorosa de rabia, mientras una sonrisa ladina cruzaba toda la faz del Kanzaki -si quieres a tu hija viva, será mejor que hagas todo lo que yo diga Kruger-


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

El ojo avizor de los centinelas metálicos de entrañas en cables y circuitos cayeron en un sincope blanco, debajo de ellos, una figura fantasmal cruzó presurosa hasta el borde mas cercano, se agazapo contra el cristal, un chirrido breve y como una bruma negra se escabulle, apenas con el tiempo necesario para no ser vista por las cámaras de circuito cerrado.

Los zarcos pasearon por el inmueble, afirmó la máscara que ceñia su medio rostro, siempre a la expectativa, recorrió los pasillos solitarios hasta llacer próximo a su destino, se detuvo bajo la luz agónica de una lámpara y reviso lo planos, ahí al otro lado de la sencilla puerta debía estar lo que estaba buscando, sacudió en una palmada suave sus manos y con ello el talco en los guantes quirúrgicos se elevó en un pequeño rumor blancuzco, y con el velo de anonimato en sus manos tomo la perilla y la giro, está cedió de inmediato, entró y cerró la puerta, hurgó en su bolsillo y leyó la tarjeta de empleado que había logrado conseguir con el apoyo de Sakomizu en una visita más a la morgue, en la última fila se leía "C2-A" y en efecto, la computadora de Masashi estaba ahí.

La encendió y sin tocar nada más que el teclado ingreso siguiendo aquel tutorial exprés que le dieron en su visita a el cuarto donde selló su contrato con Miss Maria y su colega. coloco el pendrive y en cuestión de minutos toda las cuentas fueron abiertas, escruto con asombrosa rapidez las lineas y lineas que contenía el correo del moreno, hasta que los azulinos toparon con lo que su instinto le había estado gritando por tanto tiempo. saco el movil y fotografió cada uno de los correos mas comprometedores, los envió a su colega y marco, aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa de triunfo de la faz -Miss Maria...tenemos algo-

-buen trabajo oficial Smith, extraiga toda la información tal como le hemos dicho y salga de inmediato, afuera hay un transporte seguro- solicito la mujer al otro lado de la línea y la llamada terminó.

Un apagón más en los ciclopes electrónicos y el rubio salía por la salida de emergencia, saltando como un susurro en la noche dentro del automóvil aparcado próximo a un edificio de habitacionales.

Tsu regreso agitada cruzando los amplios y largos pasillos desde la sala hasta el estudio de su madre, llamándole sin resultado.

-señorita Fujino, su madre salió desde la mañana, y no me dijo a dónde fue, pero me pidió que no le diera razones al señor Kanzaki ¿gusta que le prepare un poco de té mientras le espera?- preguntó con auténtico interés.

La joven castaña suspiro, sopeso la situación y aun con el corazón golpeando su pecho sonrió con sinceridad -por favor Maria. iré mientras tanto a su recamara, necesito pensar un poco en algunas cosas- hizo un ademán de aprobación con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hacia la habitacion de la Fujino mayor.

Aquella semana en la universidad, el jaleo de Haru al saber que su madre estaba prófuga y la distancia que le había robado la complicidad que compartía con su madre le robaron un suspiro, al fin, tenía un poco de paz, recordó entonces todas esas veces en que acudió a media noche en busca de un consejo, o un mimo de su madre,a quien notaba mucho más taciturna de lo usual, sabía tanto de su madre que le resultó imposible el hecho de saber que Haru, a diferencia ella, no sabia prácticamente nada, ni mucho menos tenia aquel vinculo de complicidad y camaraderia que ella si tenia el gusto y dicha de vivir, mientras sus rubíes vagaban por la habitación impecable noto con el susurro del viento una lengua rojiza que estaba sujeta a la ventana, un pañuelo se balanceaba con las caricias delicadas que le dejaba el viento, en un segundo recordó dónde había visto aquella prenda, se aproximó hasta él y lo tomo, no tenía dudas era el pañuelo que había tomado de las pocas pertenencias de la madre de su amada -¿pero...dónde estaría el broche?- seguramente su madre lo había guardado, podría estar por ahí, shizuru jamas le impidio buscar o hurgar en sus objetos más valiosos, seguramente estaría guardado, en la parte alta del closet, donde de niña tantas veces vio a su madre bajar y subir la caja donde guardaban hasta sus recuerdos como madre e hija.

En ese entonces ella no alcanzaba, habían pasado a gran velocidad los años y ahora podía alcanzar aquella bella caja de madera, solo para revisar si allí estaba el prendedor de la señora Kruger, se acercó y parándose en puntas alcanzó la caja, la afirmo y de un jalón la sacó de su lugar, más pesada de lo que hubiera esperado se le resbaló de las manos, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás entre movimientos erráticos por tomar el control sobre la caja, esta termino vertiendo la mayoría de sus secretos en el piso de madera oscura, Tsu se golpeó la cabeza en reproche por tal error, con una rodilla en el suelo y dejando la caja vacía junto a si, comenzó a ver algunas cosas que de primera instancia no recordaba, como un par de libros que acomodo dentro de la caja, así como algunos dibujos y cosas que Tsu recordaba vagamente, un par de juguetes y...muchos papeles, cartas y el prendedor que tanto buscaba, lo tomo y esta vez con tiempo leyó la inscripción sus ojos regresaron un par de veces, "siempre tuya, La Hechizante Amatista"

Recogió el prendedor de plata y lo dejo a un costado, mientras levantaba con ambas manos las pilas de cartas, sus dedos rozaron fugaz el papel con tacto de piel sintética, o eso le vino a la mente, regresó aquel montón de cartas y papeles y entre ellos, resaltaba un sobre color marfil de textura rugosa pero suave, tomó asiento en el suelo en flor de loto y reviso cada detalle de aquel sobre, sin remitente ni destinatario, noto la marca de la grasa y un tono rojizo en el papel, exactamente donde descansaba el sello que habían visto en las cartas que tenía la madre de su novia, esa letra K era inconfundible, la curiosidad le dio un empujón y extrajo con los dedos la hoja que albergaba en su interior, quedó entonces sin habla ni movimiento, aquella hoja era idéntica en color a las cartas que habían encontrado en casa de Kruger, dudo un momento mirando en silencio el negro papel, el pasador de la puerta se escuchó a sus espaldas y los pasos ligeros y firmes se detuvieron.

-ara ¿encontraste algo de interes mi pequeña Tsu?- jugueteo el acento de kioto.

La más joven se levantó, aun con la sorpresa e incertidumbre en una mezcla confusa de sentimientos- levanto por reflejo la mano, que sostenía la hoja negra y se la extendió a su madre -ma...mama...esta hoja...¿de dónde la sacaste?- masticó las palabras con un brillo en sus ojos.

El perfil de shizuru se torno serio y melancólico, sonrió con amargura, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta, tomo la carta y caminó hasta su cama, tomó asiento y abrió la hoja, desdoblando con suma delicadeza y acariciando a lo largo el papel, alzo los ojos carmín y miro con cariño a su hija -siéntate...-

Tsu recogió el broche de plata y tal como fue la petición de su madre, se acomodo a un lado de ella -te escucho-

Los sangría se cubrieron con los párpados mientras las memorias acudían a ella, aun con el dolor que esto traía a su corazón y alma.

Su nombre es Natsuki Kruger, la conocí cuando entre a la secundaria, era una chica muy problemática y rebelde, pero de gran corazón y sentido de la justicia... como sabes, todo aquello sobre lo que se posan mis ojos termina siendo mio- río con un ligero sonrojo, jamás visto por Tsu en la vida - fue tan difícil...- continuó tras un suspiro- siempre fue muy cerrada, pero segura, poco a poco me acerque a ella, primero ganando su amistad y después su corazón y ella el mio, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue...hace menos de una semana...- cayó bajo la sombra de la desdicha en sus ojos

Tsu le tomo la mano en un gesto de apoyo -entonces...¿por qué no te quedaste con ella?- inquirió llena de curiosidad.

-pasaron algunas cosas y al final deje de buscarla por el bien de su matrimonio...- susurro la castaña con la voz quebrada.

-no sabía que la mama de Haru estaba casada...de hecho mama, no recuerdo jamás haber visto a su padre..- mencionó recordando cada visita a la casa de la pelinegra, evento del dia del padre y cada fecha similar, siempre había sido solo ella y Haru.

-¿estas segura hija?- alzó la mirada, con un atisbo de esperanza

-si mama, estoy segura, ademas, ni siquiera le he visto nunca llevar una argolla o algo similar, lo más cercano a eso es esto que estaba en su casa...- aseguro bajo la mirada confusa de su madre.

-entonces...ella y Takeda no se casaron? pero, si...- apreto los labios en un gesto de enfado profundo, aun con la faz seria continuo -dejo de responder el teléfono hace mucho...-

Tsu se tomó el brazo de forma nerviosa mirando de soslayo a su madre que noto de inmediato aquella acción, sin pensarlo le tomó del hombro -¿sabes algo con ella verdad? dime hija que paso con Natsuki- ordenó con desespero.

-yo...no puedo...o podia decirtelo...Reito nos pidió que no te demos más preocupaciones...

-de nuevo Reito...siempre es Reito una y otra vez...siempre es el..- masculló con ira en una voz lúgubre, se levantó dando la espalda a Tsu y en esa posición continuo -hija...si no me dices lo que sabes, me temo que tendré que encontrar la manera de saberlo, así tenga que enemistarme con el mundo de nuevo incluso...- le miró sobre el hombro con los ojos llenos de una decisión abrumadora -si tengo que dejar mi confianza en ti de lado-

La joven no supo que responder, se quedo en shock mientras un escalofrío le recorría, tartamudeó un par de veces antes de que el aire en sus pulmones tomara la fuerza suficiente para ser palabras -Reito nos pidió que no te mencionaramos nada sobre que la madre de Haru estaba detenida- Shizuru giro con intriga pero guardó silencio esperando a que su hija continuara -ella estaba detenida en el ministerio para ser procesada pero...se fugó o al menos eso dicen, ni siquiera Haru sabe nada de ella desde entonces-

Shizuru recogió en silencio las cartas y las guardó en su lugar junto con el prendedor de plata, abrió su closet y eligió algunas prendas rápidamente, en silencio paso al baño, se cambio aun furiosa pero con la cabeza gélida, tan pronto salió, los rubíes le miraron con la boca casi en el suelo -si no saben dónde está ella entonces es tiempo de buscarla todas juntas, no dejare que Reito se salga con la suya...otra vez- tomó a Tsu del brazo y salieron rumbo a la cochera -sube- ordenó aun furiosa la castaña.

-vamos a necesitar a Haru ¿dónde está?- pregunto con la voz más serena y fría la mayor mirando de reojo a su hija apretando el volante con las manos.

La menor obedeció más por miedo que por convicción -le pedí que fuera a una cabaña que tiene su mamá en el bosque...-

-ya veo...entonces se donde ir- sentencio Shizuru arrancando el auto como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en un parpadeo ya estaban rumbo a quien sabe donde, hasta una desviación que reconoció de inmediato, era la cabaña de Haru, ambas guardaron silencio.

Shizuru entró por la parte trasera, aun en contra de los gritos de nervios de su hija.

-mamá qué rayos haces, no se puede entrar por aquí con un auto, solo hay bosqu...

Por fuera y a simple vista no se notaba el camino tan bien trabajado de Natsuki, pero era evidente que había tramado un camino con el paso de un vehiculo, extrañamente de cuatro ruedas,un golpe en las llantas, como el pasar sobre un bulto hizo a Shizuru salir arrancando el cinturón de seguridad, dejó la puerta del auto abierta y bajó vertiginosamente, supuso lo peor pero su sorpresa no amainó cuando noto y reconoció aquella motocicleta tirada en la hierba, no tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar, o no más de varias horas, el pasto bajo ella estaba aplastado y se notaba en buenas condiciones.

-no hagas ruido...-susurro Shizuru caminando entre los arbustos tupidos pero bien cuidados, sabia a perfección, donde estaba cada ventana y como llegar a ellas, con recelo se asomo por cada una, en busca de alguna luz o presencia, pero no habia nada mas que obscuridad, se decidio entonces a entrar.

Avanzó con pasos ligeros hasta la entrada principal y busco en el canto del techo por la orilla algo que no encontró, se golpeó los costados de las piernas como dejando caer sus manos contra si, miro la hierba cercana y se tomó el mentón unos segundos -estoy segura que hay otra copia...- hablo para si mientras la mirada incrédula de su hija le seguía, camino por el muro de madera que se camuflaba entre los árboles y pateó una y otra vez piedra tras piedra a su paso, en una de estas hubo un sonido distinto, que arrastró consigo algo metálico, se agacho rápidamente y con las manos le retiró la tierra suelta con olor a humedad, debajo de ella había un juego de llaves, entre ellas debía estar la de la puerta de entrada, regresó seguida de Tsu y con nerviosismo abrió la chapa.

-es...la cabaña donde haru y yo nos resguardamos a veces- indico con vergüenza la menor.

-igual que nosotras hacíamos...-respondió mientras su voz bajaba con duda, en el suelo noto unas manchas de color carmín oscuro, pasó la punta de su pie sobre una y esta dejo un borrazcon escarlata, recorrió el piso hasta donde se encontraba la salita rustica y el sillón, toda la habitación estaba con manchas por el suelo, como si alguien estuviera herido, entonces un nudo le tiró de las entrañas y apretó su corazón.

-es probable que Natsuki regrese aquí si logra escapar...me quedaré aquí mientras tanto- hablo con un tono serio y monótono, carente de cualquier emoción.

-pero mamá...- interrumpió la menor.

-nada de peros, necesitamos hacer algo y dispersarnos, te pediré que visites a alguien...alguien que puede ayudarnos...-sentenció como un decreto la castaña, los rubíes intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Tsu salió temerosa con el auto, jamas había llevado ella sola el vehiculo y menos en una carretera tan solitaria y llena de curvas, tenía que visitar a una persona, una persona que le despertaba miedo y protección en medidas muy confusas, pero antes debía hablar con Haru, para informarle que al fin había descubierto quien era la autora de aquellas carta, tan pequeño el mundo para que sus madres tuvieran sus amoríos en antaño, saco el celular y colocó el manos libres, marcó una y otra vez a su amada pero no hubo respuesta "el número se encuentra fuera del área de servicio" repetía en cada intento -podría estar dormida, tiene que ser eso- se dijo en un intento de autoconvencimiento, pese al sentimiento desagradable que le susurraba delicadamente en el oido, acelero y cruzo veloz la carretera hasta la intersección de la universidad, aparco el auto y bajó a prisa, subía las escaleras hacia la habitacion que compartia con la pelicobalto y encontró la puerta rota de la manija, y dentro un caos, entre vidrios rotos y el celular con cada una de las llamadas perdidas, no había nadie solo destrozos y vació, la ropa y algunas o la mayoría de las pertenencias de Haru no estaban, en la cama había una hoja, con letra temblorosa pero legible:

"querida Tsu, ha sido divertido estar a tu lado, pero no puedo dejar sola a mi madre, decidí acompañarla a donde sea que me lleve, espero que entiendas eso, no me busques porque no regresare, mi madre es, y sera siempre primero" no tenía firma ni nada al pie de página, un ligero manchón marrón en la orilla y arrugas por la hoja.

¿acaso le había abandonado, y las promesas y los juramentos? apretujo la hoja entre sus manos y la llevó contra su pecho. con el semblante aún pálido y los ojos enmarcados en lágrimas salió de aquella habitación, regreso al auto y medito un momento, saco el movil y llamo a su madre.

-¿que te dijo hija?- preguntó rápidamente desde el otro lado

-mamá...Haru...termino conmigo- lucho con las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta tras el silencio que hubo

-¿como?- deseo no estar escuchando con claridad, y preguntó de nuevo con incredulidad.

-Haru termino conmigo y se fue con su madre- al fin lloró, entre dientes y discretamente, como había aprendido de su madre

-¿ella te lo dijo?- preguntó con firmeza la castaña desde el teléfono.

-no...ella solo me dejó una carta...

-...ve con quien te dije y vuelve tan pronto puedas, muéstrale la carta- ordenó con tranquilidad inhumana, dejando a su hija con un sentimiento incierto.

Tsu aun con lagrimas en los ojos se aproximo al robusto pero aún vigoroso hombre, le abrazo y recibió un cariño en su coronilla, alborotando con afecto el cabello, salio de ahi tan pronto como su rostro logro mantener al menos una fracción de seriedad, prefería eso a un rostro abatido, jamás, una fujino podria demostrar su destrozo emocional frente a nadie, se irguió aún más y salió por el estacionamiento, el semblante cariñoso pero duro de su abuelo le dieron una fuerza y confianza extraños, en su mente y durante todo su viaje de vuelta recordaba el tono apacible de la única frase que recibió tras su amplio desahogo y entregar la carta y las instrucciones de su madre. "déjame encargarme de esto"

En la oficina de Garderobe, el trío miraba con atención cada toma, segundo y detalle en las cámaras -¡ahí!- señalo el rubio con rapidez tras revisar horas de grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, en la toma se veía claramente a Reito arribando a la universidad, interceptando amablemente a una de las estudiantes del primero grado.

-ese infeliz- bufo Miss Maria al ver la pantalla frente a ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Había pasado un dia, desde que Natsuki y Haru desaparecieron de cualquier contacto humano, el Kanzaki regresaba a casa aun con ojeras bajo los ojos, denotando por primera vez la verdadera edad a cuestas, se apresuró a revisar su móvil, encontrando una llamada perdida de Shizuru así como un mensaje de ella, donde le informaba de su retiro momentáneo tanto de casa como del consorcio.

Esto le facilitaba las cosas enormemente, con el sabor de la victoria se apresuro a dar los toques finales para salir a dar el tiro final.

Arribo con premura al lobby del inmenso inmueble en consorcio Fujino inc, cruzo hasta el pasillo, tan amable y refinado como siempre -buen dia señorita Yukino- sonrió con gracia- nesecito ver con urgencia al director general ¿podría avisarle que estoy aquí?-

Kikukawa le sonrió de vuelta con timidez -en este momento esta en una junta muy importante, pero podrá pasar a verlo en cuanto se desocupe, espero entienda señor Kanzaki, tome asiento si gusta- declaró con diplomacia la joven mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia.

-ire a la cafetería mientras tanto, puede llamarme al teléfono en cuanto pueda subir, gracias Yukino- habló con dulzura antes de dar la vuelta manteniendo su perfecta máscara.

Pareció una eternidad el tiempo, hacia al menos un par de horas que reito cambiaba de lugar y daba largas caminatas por la elegante y fina cafetería, donde unos pocos empleados compartían un tiempo con el, entre breves saludos, tenia ya en los labios el tercer té de la mañana, sonó con una bella melodía clásica el celular en su bolsillo y de inmediato lo extrajo -diga-

-señor Kanzaki, ya puede entrar al despacho del director general- contestó con voz segura la voz de Kikukawa.

-muchas gracias, ya voy a verle, tenga un buen dia y le agradezco su atención- cortaba la llamada y dejaba la taza de té sobre la barra, ya alguien del servicio de limpieza se encargaría de ello,subió hasta el elevador privado, sacó la llave y abrió el acceso presionando el botón de PH, el transcurso fue corto, pues apenas se componía de treinta pisos el edificio, recorrió el pasillo adornado con cuadros de replica exacta de las más bellas y costosas obras, el eco en cada paso parecía sacado de una película de suspenso, se detuvo frente a la puerta, se ajusto la corbata y se aseguro de estar impecable, carraspeo tenuemente y tocó un par de veces.

-adelante- ordenó con firmeza la voz grave y profunda al otro lado.

Kanzaki entró, permaneció de pie a un costado, con un paso apenas dentro del lugar, hizo una reverencia sutil mientras miraba al suelo -buenos días señor Fujino, disculpe la inesperada visita, pero me temo que le traigo muy malas noticias- guardó silencio levantando los ámbar hasta establecer contacto con los escarlata.

-entra y toma asiento, y dime ¿que es eso que es tan "importante"- dijo con ironía brutal dejando caer su mano contra la superficie del mueble, denotando en la acción el hastío.

-es un tema relacionado con Shizuru...y realmente estoy preocupado por ella, y por su honor como una Fujino- se reclinó en un vano intento de mostrar confianza.

-debes tener mucho cuidado cuando tocas el honor de esta familia, el que seas mi yerno no te exime de mis caprichos, debes tener en claro eso siempre, espero que sea algo importante, especialmente si mencionas a Shizuru- respondió con un tono sombrío y carente de cualquier emoción mas que el enfado.

-su hij...quiero decir, Shizuru fue secuestrada por una persona en quien ella confiaba, ella me había estado chantajeando con irse por simple capricho, especialmente desde que salió con...·"ella"- hizo una pausa ensamblando la historia en breves segundos

-¿"ella" y quien es esa persona? contesta- el fujino mayor frunció el ceño y dejó el respaldo mullido, irguiendo su espalda, en una acción de interés o en un claro aviso de que su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite, odiaba las cosas dramáticas.

-la mujer con quien salio hace una semana, ella ha estado muy diferente conmigo desde entonces y...bueno, al final me dijo que me iba a abandonar por largarse con ella- miro al mayor que permaneció inamovible, escrutiñando con severidad su rostro mas no hubo respuesta entonces Reito continuó -me temo que Shizuru confío en alguien que no debía, la mujer con quien se estaba viendo asesinó a su esposo y desde ayer por la tarde no he sabido mas de ella, estoy preocupado que le haya hecho daño y por eso acudo con usted, que tiene el poder de ayudarme a localizar a esta mujer tan peligrosa antes que le haga algo...si no es que ya ha pasado una desgracia, ¿se imagina lo devastada que estará Tsu si pierde a su madre? por favor señor Fujino, ayúdeme a encontrar y desaparecer a esa mujer, se que Shizuru está viva y yo la amo, haré lo que sea por encontrarle, solo deme su apoyo incondicional, yo haré la investigación necesaria y en cuanto le tenga yo le daré aviso y se encarga del problema para siempre-

-ya veo...¿y sabiendo esto, no fuiste a la policía?- entorno los ojos y llevo sus brazos sobre su pecho, en un cruce firme.

-me temo que la policía no hará nada, incluso un oficial estaba encubriendo a la prófuga cuando escapó de los separos, y ahora no sabemos nada ni se Shizuru, de Kruger o del oficial John Smith...podrían haber estado coludidos desde el comienzo, quien sabe en que cosas están metidos esos dos, y han arrastrado a Shizuru en eso- fingio tan bien el tono de pesadez que hasta el mismo se sujeto el estomago en un intento de vomitar.

-que porqueria. pero si no hay ayuda de la "justicia" entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, llamame si necesitas lo que sea, y mantenme informado, si algo...lo que sea le llega a pasar a Shizuru tu...Reito te las veras conmigo, puedes hacerte cargo de esto- hablo cada vez mas bajo el Fujino, bajando con ello el rostro, la luz sobre su cabeza daba una impresión, como si un demonio de ojos en brazas le mirara, extendió su mano para sellar el trato.

Kanzaki tomo el gesto y tras un firme apretón salio del consorcio con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

-que peste...- gruñia Smith llevándose las manos contra el cubrebocas aun con una facción notoria de asco en la faz que se contrajo apenas y el cajón gélido saco la lengua metálica, donde yacía rígido, el cuerpo enfundado en un traje azul oscuro, el rostro permaneció tranquilo y con los orbes cubiertos de los pesados párpados.

-pareces un novato Smith, jajaja- los robustos dedos del pelirrojo se cubrieron con los blancos guantes, mientras retiraba las ropas del tronco en el inerte cuerpo frente a ellos, con el frío del refrigerador esparciéndose por la habitación -no debería oler tan mal, se supone que esta embalsamado, pero tengo mis dudas sobre eso...- aseguro Sakomizu mientras retiraba el saco deslizando hacia arriba por la nuca.

-¿la peste te lo dice o es solo una de esos presentimientos tuyos?- Smith camino un poco más cerca, obligando a su nariz acostumbrarse al hedor.

-me lo dice su estomago y esto...- mostró una mancha negruzca y pestilente que broto como un charco espeso, que ennegreció la superficie con su horrendo color, la extensión de aquel manchon siguió hasta caer al suelo, cosa que no impidió al forense de proseguir con su búsqueda.

-¿que carajos es eso?- las palabras del rubio salieron entre un gesto involuntario de su laringe que a poco estuvo de regresar su generoso desayuno, dio vuelta hacia el lado opuesto, miró con asombro desde la cabeza y rostro hasta el abdomen profusas cortadas y golpes -¿que clase de odio podría haber tenido quien le dio una muerte tan cruel?- susurro en un hilo de voz, sin lograr apartar los ojos de cada marca frente a el, la piel había cambiado a un color grisáceo con toques cobrizos y verdes con una consistencia pegajosa y lánguida, la peste provenía del liquido que conforme abandonaba el cuerpo, iba dejando cada vez mas pegado al espinazo la piel del estomago, y ahí, entre todo eso noto seis agujeros perfectos.

-no lo se, pero sea lo que sea, quien hizo esto lo hizo con toda la saña del mundo y...no lo mataron las puñaladas...fue esto- al fin las pinzas lograron extraer un cartucho de uno de los agujeros en el lateral, muy cerca del corazón a un costado del estomago - bueno en realidad fueron o al menos noto a simple vista seis disparos, calibre 45 de un revólver...

-¿un revólver como el que tenía Kruger en casa cuando la detuvimos?- inquirió atento, incrédulo y pensativo.

-podría ser o no...y las puñaladas tampoco son del cuchillo que se encontro ahi...tengo muchas dudas que haya sido ella, nadie sabe donde estuvo antes de llegar al restaurante, ¿o si?- alzo una ceja mirando el perfil de Smith.

-hm... tendré que ir al restaurant, para ver con quien se reunió allí, no creo que sea demasiado difícil especialmente con los privilegios que tengo ahora- presumió sutil frente al pelirrojo.

-pues ve ahora, mientras hago unas pruebas en el laboratorio, no creo que te gustaría ver lo que voy a hacer al menos por un par de horas mas- rio con una sonrisa Kardinal, mientras seguía buscando en cada herida que el borde de las pinzas rozaran algun objeto metalico.

-espero regresar en unas horas, llámame en cuanto tengas los resultados de balística- salia aun con el cubrebocas, cerrando la puerta de esa sección con llave.

-hmp...- apenas un quejido seco lograba emitir la pelinegra cuando su espalda golpeó contra el muro desgajado y derruido, apreto los dientes de ira y dolor, mirando con rabia la silueta frente a sí, apenas sus ojos enfocaron su enfado fue mayor, ahí frente a ella estaba Reito, había estado inconsciente por demasiadas horas, y su despertar había sido abrupto y doloroso

-eres un hijo de...- sus palabras bajaron hasta el silencio cuando noto la silla que había en una esquina, los esmeralda de su hija le miraban con horror y angustia

-deberías agradecerme, te estoy dejando ver a tu hija por última vez...- gritaba con sorna caminando hacia la pelicobalto que permanecía semi inconsciente.

Natsuki guardó silencio, horrorizada por las circunstancias, forzo las manos tras de si y le vino un dolor agudo y caliente en el hombro, noto entonces la mancha negra y rojiza que abarcaba desde el cuello hasta la cadera, al parecer el sangrado había parado hace bastante, pues la camisa blanca se aferraba a su piel -déjala, no la metas a ella en tus celos enfermizos por Shizuru, yo ni siquiera he tenido nada que ver con ella desde nuestra adolescencia-

-¡mentirosa!- alzó en un segundo el brazo y le golpeó el rostro con el envés de la mano -¿acaso quieres verme la cara?- hizo una pausa sobándose la mano con satisfacción -yo se que tu y Shizuru se vieron al dia siguiente que fuimos a tu casa...no soy tan idiota para creerte, sabes, estabamos tan bien sin ti, ella ya estaba tranquila y sin preocupaciones, más que ver a nuestra hija estudiar, casarse y ser dichosa ¿acaso no te das cuenta que siempre que apareces tú, ella sufre y haces su vida un infierno?- negó con la cabeza y respiro profundo -y claro que tu hija está involucrada...ella no debería estar con mi niña, no había hecho nada contra ella, por que no le queria romper el corazon a Tsu, pero tu lo arruinaste todo, hasta a tu hija le jodes a vida...por tu necedad ahora tendré que matarlas a ambas, se que Tsu lo superara, tal como hizo Shizuru contigo-

Todo el garbo y el valor que mantenía en pie los ideales y deseos de Natsuki cayeron con cada palabra de Reito, miró entonces a Haru, que le regreso la mirada con una extraña fuerza, los esmeralda se tiñeron de culpa y cansancio, solo su orgullo le apoleo, lo suficiente en deseo de quitar esa sonrisa del rostro del Kanzaki.

-tu...habras tenido a Shizuru, muchos mas años que yo, y habras tenido una hija con ella...pero jamás...nada de o que hagas quitara el hecho de que fue mas mia que tuya, a mi se entregó por primera vez, dijo mi nombre en las noches, dormía en mis brazos mirando la luna,...tu...tu solo tienes y tendras migajas...-sonrió aun con la mirada cansada y un jadeo casi imperceptible.

Reito sintió hervir su sangre, llevo sus manos hacia su espalda, sujeto el objeto entre sus dedos y de un veloz movimiento le propino, de nuevo un golpe certero a la pelinegra, el golpe le hizo virar el rostro y dando un trastabillo hacia un lado, le apunto con el revolver plateado directo al rostro y el mango crujió bajo el rabioso agarre

-¡Reito!- interrumpio Haru en completa desesperación, ambos se miraron un largo tiempo en silencio, sin que la mira se moviera del rostro, donde la barbilla era delineada hasta caer en un goteo escarlata al suelo, bajo la mirada salvaje de Kruger

-no...-susurro dándole la espalda, eso es lo que quieres...y no haré lo que tu quieras...no soy tu títere...- dijo con escabrosa calma.. -tengo una idea mejor...-rió burlonamente sujetando la mandíbula de Kruger con fuerza, golpeando su cabeza contra el muro cargado el movimiento de una fuerza innecesaria, aproximo su rostro contra el de Natsuki, que le miro con toda la rabia que sus esmeraldas podían transmitir -puedo hacer lo mismo que hice hace veinte años...apuesto que las mordidas te duraron muchos días...- se carcajeo cínicamente cuando el rostro vecino palideció de forma notoria

Natsuki crujió los dientes y tomó impulso tanto como pudo, le golpeo el estomago con la rodilla y el breve retroceso le basto para acomodar certeramente un cabezazo contra la sien de Reito, en un vano intento de guiar sus pasos cayendo de bruces al suelo con una facción de dolor inmenso, aun con todo dándole vueltas y sus extremidades sin lograr responder acertadamente.

Un llanto de rabia reino por el largo silencio que tomo el lugar desierto entre uno que otro quejido y maldicion del hombre aun tumbado en el suelo, las piernas le fallaron tras el peso de aquella declaración, aun con el llanto entre dientes el golpe de sus rodillas y el suelo hicieron eco en un sonido pesado y seco, dejando caer su rostro hacia abajo, en señal de abatimiento.

-mamá...-susurro Haru aun con el pulso galopante y una mezcla extraña de tristeza, asombro y decepción.

-jajajaja...le arruinaste la vida mucho más a tu hija de lo que pensabas Nat...- se incorporó aun tambaleante por el golpe, se aproximo hasta la pelinegra y le plantó una patada en el estómago, que solo le robo un quejido, pero el rostro permaneció agachado - Haru y Tsu nunca podrán ser felices...por tu culpa...- los esmeraldas miraron a Haru con una expresion de preocupacion en sus facciones, donde ya rodaban lágrimas de impotencia

-Tsu es tu hermana...no pueden ser nadamas que buenas amigas...si la amas...dejala- hablo Reito llevándose las manos a la sien, buscando soporte en un mueble viejo de la habitación. -¿acaso crees que el tono verde de tus ojos es por Takeda?...es por mi y tu mami, claro esta- finiquito mirando las llemas de sus dedos humedecidas por el carmín escandaloso que manchaba su cabello.

Haru trato de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su cuerpo se negó en todas las formas, se maldijo internamente y lloro de rabia, se produjo un ambiente tenso, lleno de desasosiego para ambas y expectación para el Kanzaki.

-la amo...la amo tanto que la dejare...por su bien, pero no le digas que somos hermanas...me da igual si me matas...dile que la abandone o lo que sea...

-idiota...- interrumpió natsuki -aun puedes tratar de ser feliz con alguien mas...no digas estupideces...

-¿¡y tu, entonces por que ver a la señora Fujino después de tanto tiempo?! por que si es tan fácil tu nunca te casaste, por que nunca te conocí a ninguna otra pareja?- refuto con enfado la menor mirando la figura cabizbaja de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿por que?- pregunto para si Natsuki en voz baja -por...que la amo...pero ella ya está casada y... !NO PUEDO DESTRUIR SU VIDA, SU MATRIMONIO Y SU FAMILIA...no es tan fácil como crees...asi que callate Haru¡- la voz grave robo un sobresalto a la pelicobato y al Kanzaki le repico en la sien que le mantenía con un mareo constante que poco a poco cedía.

-si te mato pequeña Haru...te estaría haciendo un favor...asi que...nah- reía con diversión el de ojos ámbar, caminando hasta quedar frente a Kruger de nueva cuenta -esto duele mucho, aun tienes fuerza- se rasco el tabique de la nariz mientras tomaba asiento en un diván polvoso -que haré con ustedes?...-

Al fin su celular daba aviso de las pruebas que necesitaban, Smith dejo a un lado su sopa a medio comer y el pago con cambio de sobra en la mesa, con la sirena encendida llego a la estacion de policia, bajo y se aproximo hasta la sala de autopsias, le dio la espalda a la puerta de archivos y una mano le jalo por la espalda cubriéndole la boca, hubo un silencio, el agarre desapareció y dio media vuelta, Sakomizu le miro en silencio y le mostró una hojas, que reviso a profundidad con rapidez, sus zarcos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-la bala es de otro revolver...- musito aun sin creerlo

-al igual que el cuchillo...el mismo puñal que mato a nuestro custodio esa noche, es el mismo que hirio a Takeda, no el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en el cuando lo sacaron de la ducha... ¿con quien se reunió Kruger esa noche?- preguntó el regordete mirando con seriedad al oficial.

-con Shizuru...- balbuceo

-deberías darte prisa...vieron a Reito con un golpe en el rostro el mismo dia que desaparecio la hija de Natsuki...- el ceño se mantuvo serio y rígido dejando las cejas enmarcar la mirada con desaliento

-tengo un plan...pero necesito que saques tu placa de oficial y vayas a la oficina de Reito, voltea todo de cabeza y arranca lo que debas, si me equivoco en esto todo se va al carajo...todo..- dijo ya sin voz mientras salia corriendo hacia su auto, saco el movil y llamo al numero de Tsu, Miss Maria le había pasado sus datos mas intimos para apoyar la investigación, al segundo repique la llamada fue tomada

-oficial mith...

-señorita Tsu no tenemos tiempo de trivialidades, necesito verla ahora mismo y a su madre, me temo que la vida de Haru está en peligro, ¿donde está?- casi grito por la prisa, con un nudo, de esos que solo le daban sus entrañas cuando algo iba a mal.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado y un golpe sonoro, Smith pensó lo peor y permaneció en la linea aun sin reaccionar.

-oficial...le envió la ubicación...- hablo una voz madura y grácil al otro lado antes de cortar la llamada, la vibracion del movil le saco de la tensión del momento, la introdujo en el gps y salio con la sirena en emergencia, la ubicación le llevo hasta una carretera vieja y poco transitada, casi abandonada, al pie de la carretera observo a Tsu, sostenida en un abrazo infantil de la cintura de quien dedujo era su madre, pues ambas tenian características similares, pero su madre irradiaba una fuerza imponente, con el brillo de sus iris encendidos en escarlata, como el magma cuando emana de la profundidad de la tierra, bajo del auto sin apagar el motor y sin formalismos de por medio se dirigió a la mujer de cabellera castaña.

-señora Fujino...- dijo con tono convencido.

-¿donde esta Haru y que esta pasando?- exigió sin duda, mirando con frialdad los azules.

-eso...me temo que solo usted me puede ayudar a saberlo...- dijo con tremendo pesar en la voz

-¿a que se refiere?- contestó sin inmutarse.

-esta con Reito...estoy seguro...necesito que le llame y lo mantenga en la línea por al menos cinco minutos...- a grandes zancadas se aproximo a la cajuela del auto, y extrajo un maletín de tamaño considerable, de carcasa metálica, lo llevo dentro de la casa y lo extendió, conecto el teléfono de Shizuru a un ordenador y una vez que le hizo la seña, esta llamo a Reito.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Los pasos rígidos y nerviosos del Kanzaki retumbaban en un eco bajo y continuo, jugaba el revolver de cuando en cuando de forma nerviosa, casi detonó el arma cuando su celular vibro en su bolsillo, con paranoia miro el numero, sus facciones cambiaron en asombro al reconocer aquellos dígitos, salió de la habitación sin dejar la puerta cerrada por completo, mantuvo el arma en su mano por si acaso -¿Shizuru?- indago con incredulidad

-Reito...yo...- sollozo al otro lado con desespero.

-¿que pasa Shizuru?- bajo la voz entre un sentimiento de extrañeza, Shizuru jamás le había llamado, ni siquiera cuando eran amigos.

-yo...te falle, no te merezco, ni a ti ni a Tsu - susurro con tono débil y desolado, Tsu y Smith intercambiaron apenas un cruce de miradas sin creer tamaña mentira y aun mas asombroso, el tono que parecía genuino, incluso su hija no lograba estar segura de que estuviera mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

Reito palideció -¿por que dices eso? vamos Shizuru tu no eres asi...-

\- te engañe...fui a cenar con Natsuki aun con la esperanza de retomar nuestra relacion y me di cuenta que...no la amo...y tu...tu has puesto tu nombre y el honor de tu familia en juego, al casarte conmigo y dándome algo tan maravilloso como una hija...por eso...por haber sido tan ciega no te merezco, no merezco tu amor ni el de nuestra hija..- lloriqueo asombrosamente, pero sin una sola facción de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

-no Shizuru tu nunca has sido infiel... por el momento necesito que te calmes y que dejes esa tontería, Tsu te necesita al igual que yo, siempre te he necesitado...- aseguró con un sentimiento de ilusión, sonriendo involuntariamente.

-pero...yo nunca te correspondi ¿por que desearías que alguien como yo siga a tu lado después de haberte fallado así?- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible entre un llanto ahogado haciendo la señal a Smith de que se adelantara al auto mientras ella lo mantenía en la línea.

Tsu fue tras el rubio aun bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Shizuru que pese a las señas de que no fuera, quedó en soledad con el drama que había montado en un segundo, sentía asco el hablarle de esa forma a Reito, pero era quizá la única via para salvar a Haru y encontrar a Natsuki.

-¡oficial dejeme ir con usted!- exigio con aplomo la menor entrando al asiento del copiloto bajó la mirada severa de los azules

-es demasiado peligroso probablemente esté armado y tenga rehenes...

-exactamente por eso tengo que ir, podría hacerlo recapacitar al menos rogando por que no lastime a Haru, lo demas ya veremos que hacer...por favor estamos perdiendo tiempo- trago saliva la castaña sin romper el contacto visual.

-si te digo que hagas algo lo harás, si te digo que no hagas algo no lo haras, ¿entendido?- ordenó mientras arrancaba el motor y retiraba la sirena, esperando la dirección donde se encontraba Reito, acelero para salir del campo y dirigirse a la autopista, pues la carretera era de un solo sentido.

-¿en verdad me amas shizuru...?...-las palabras de Reito hicieron una pausa, su oído pese al daño del cabezazo se mantuvo igual de agudo y perceptivo -¿que fue eso?- hablo con seriedad en contraste al tono que había estado usando.

-¿que fue que? Reito querido...- contradijo Shizuru, tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta.

-¿donde estas?- respondio friamente -...escuche un auto salir demasiado rápido...- aseguró entre dientes entornando los ojos.

-...seguramente fue uno de los autos que salen de donde estoy hospedada...- Shizuru guardó silencio por un momento -quiero que nos veamos ahora...dime donde estas e iré por ti, necesito decirte lo que siento en persona...- habló con un toque misterioso.

-estoy en un lugar no muy lejos, esperame, en unas horas estaré libre- aclaro con un tono malicioso que fue en demasía evidente

-no, quiero verte ahora mismo- exigió Shizuru en un arrebato de enfado, estaba desesperada por traer a Reito hacia sí misma o al menos alejarlo de Haru.

-dije que despues Shizuru...¿por que la prisa?...en unas horas ya no tendremos preocupaciones- se burló entre dientes mientras empujaba la puerta y se cercioraba que sus visitas estuvieran donde les había dejado.

-por que te necesito ahora mismo, no en unas horas Reito- bufo de enfado sin importarle los modales o la etiqueta.

-vaya...¿así que quieres que te vea ahora?- escucho su instinto mientras sopesaba aquel extraño cambio de Fujino, exactamente en las circunstancias que se encontraba, podría ser que ella supiera que estaba haciendo y quería hacerle perder tiempo o simplemente salvarle el pellejo a Natsuki y su progenie, cosa que el no permitiría -en cuanto termine con lo que estoy haciendo te vere, mi amada Shizuru...- colgo el telefono sin dar mayores razones.

-¡Reito...!- alzó la voz en vano pues solo el tono le repicaba al otro lado de la línea, revisó la dirección aproximada donde estaban y se lo envió al oficial en un mensaje, al menos esperaba que llegara a tiempo. mas no podia solo hacer eso, era hora de quemar todas sus cartas, y en un plan desesperado llamo a su ultima opcion, el Fujino mayor.

El teléfono dio dos timbres y las únicas palabras que escuchó al otro lado fueron =shizuru...confia en mi= con una risa que le reconforto en tan solo un segundo =sigue las instrucciones que te voy a enviar, te tengo una sorpresa...una sorpresa que se te va a encantar=

-si papá...- susurro aun con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-maldita sea...¿cómo puedes jugar así conmigo...?- farfulló con rabia entrando de nuevo a la habitación, miró a Natsuki -!levántate ahora o le vuelo la cabeza a tu hija¡- gritó dirigiendo el cañón hacia la pelicobalto que no pudo ocultar su pánico.

Natsuki se puso de pie con dificultad sin dejar de mirar retadoramente al Kanzaki, tomó aire para lanzarle una blasfemia pero el eco ensordecedor del revólver les golpeó brutalmente, tras el destello Natsuki callo con una rodilla herida, quedando con la misma contra el suelo y su pierna opuesta manteniendo el equilibrio -!AHHHH¡ - exclamo con una facción de dolor agachando el rostro y mordiéndose la lengua con orgullo para no darle a Reito la satisfacción.

-!MAMAAA¡- Haru gritó con terror, fuera donde fuera el disparo aquella escena le repudiaba y le llenaba de profundo rencor, forcejeo con los amarres de la cinta y movió con violencia la silla.

-!deja de hacer eso o le disparó de nuevo¡- ordenó Reito apuntando a Kruger.

Un par de pasos firmes hicieron crujir la madera bajo un peso considerable, el ruido rapas hizo que los ojos viraran hacia la entrada, ahí de pie estaba el Fujino mayor en un traje impecable en tono negro profundo, con Miyu a sus espaldas, la fiel guardiana llevaba una capucha negra, botas de montaña y un trozo de tela que le cubría nariz y boca, ambos sin expresión alguna -te equivocas Reito...- sonrió con malicia entrando bajo la mira temblorosa que sostenia el revolver incrédulo -eso lo haré yo...- llevo su mano hasta el cinturón debajo de su saco y extrajo un arma nueve milímetros, Miyu dio un par de pasos hasta tomar posición adelantada. saco las manos de la capa y le entregó al castaño un cilindro que apretó contra la boquilla del arma -¿acaso no sabes que estas cosas se hacen en silencio?- termino de enroscar el cilindro y dio otra detonación en el hombro sano de Natsuki, un grito ahogado de la pelinegra resonó en la habitacion, Haru se limitó a observar sintiendo las esperanzas abandonar su cuerpo, dejándole sin reacción alguna.

Reito permaneció en silencio con la boca ligeramente abierta sosteniendo el revolver como si su brazo fuera de trapo.

-despídete Natsuki Kruger...-hubo un tic nervioso que Kruger noto en el ojo del fujino, ¿o había sido un guiño?- apunto al corazón y detonó el arma, el golpe le arrojó contra el muro, hubo un quejido de asombro en su aliento, antes de caer al suelo, mientras un manchón escarlata le manchaba la camisa.

-s...señor Fujino...- tartamudeo Reito sin creer la frialdad del mayor, que le miro sin soltar el arma.

-¡QUIETOS TODOS, LEVANTEN LAS MANOS!- gritó Smith empujando la boca de la escopeta contra la espalda del Fujino que apenas y se movió pese a la fuerza impresa en la acción del oficial.

-je...oficial Smith...no pensara que usted puede hacer algo contra mi...¿verdad?- rió con seguridad levantando las manos -Miyu...no hagas nada...no llegaremos ni a la patrulla- las palabras salpicaban seguridad.

Reito corrio hasta un lado de Haru y le usó como escudo -!si da un paso más la mato, me escucha¡- grito paranoico, llevando el arma sobre el hombro de la pelicobalto que miraba sin reacción aun el cuerpo de su madre.

-es inútil Kanzaki, será mejor que te rindas, estamos rodeados, solo saldras de aqui en una bolsa negra o detenido por el homicidio con premeditación de Takeda Masashi, lavado de dinero y asociación delictuosa- Smith arrojo al Fujino contra la pared y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza a Miyu que se pusiera contra la pared -no serás tan estúpido de empezar un tiroteo con la novia de tu hija a un lado y el edificio rodeado, lo único que me detiene de hacerte pedazos es esa jovencita viva...- trato de negociar sin acercarse un paso mas.

-¿de que está hablando...como que lavado de dinero?- exigio una respuesta el Fujino frunciendo el ceño notoriamente mirando al Kanzaki.

-Reito ha estado lavando dinero con desvío de fondos y usando su reconocimiento y posición como esposo de la señorita Fujino para "invertir" con los Yakuza y sus negocios fuera de la ley- explicó Miyu con tranquilidad.

Reito palideció en una fracción de segundo y miró anonadado al Fujino llevar la mira del arma contra él -¿has ensuciado el honor de mi familia por dinero?- gruño apretando el arma.

-son mentiras...solo tratan de ponerme en su contra señor...

-fuiste tu quien abusó de mi madre con tal de quedarte con la señora Shizuru...eres capaz de cualquier cosa bastardo...- remato Haru sin importarle ya nada, pues había perdido la oportunidad de estar con su amada Tsu y a su madre, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-pense que habias abandonado a Tsu...- de enfado paso a intriga el rostro del mayor, sus iris escarlata miraron con un brillo siniestro al Kanzaki.

-yo...- replico Haru sin lograr terminar sus palabras

Reito le golpeó la sien a la pelicobalto callandole de inmediato en un arrebato desesperado por evitar hundirse más.

-yo jamas haria algo tan cobarde...matame si quieres, tu sabes que me secuestraste para alejarme de ella...yo jamás le hubiera dejado sin avisarle- le espetó frente a todos esperando que la bala terminará consigo.

Un sonido hueco pero potente crispo los ojos de casi todos en la habitación, excepto los magma que dieron justo en el blanco, arrebatando con una certera bala el musculo y tendones que daban su movilidad al, pulgar que sostenía peligrosamente el gatillo.

Los ámbar se abrieron al notar la falta en su mano, el arma cayó en los pies de Haru que le pateó hacia el frente, en un intento de retomar el control, Reito se arrastró como animal rapaz gateando torpemente por el suelo, un disparo mas le atravesó el antebrazo haciéndole caer por un momento, Smith empujó el arma del Fujino en petición de que no hiciera más detonaciones, se avalanzo hacia el hombre malherido y le apuntó con la escopeta.

-Reito Kanzaki, ponte de pie, estas arrestado por homicidio premeditado, lavado de dinero y asociación delictuosa así como secuestro- las facciones en el rostro del oficial permanecieron duras e inamovibles.

Reito río con demencia y pasó al llanto de forma caótica -no puede dejar que me lleven señor Fujino...piense en cómo quedará su hija...casada con un loco...y en como quedara manchado el apellido y honor de su familia...- miró al Fujino con sorna y seguridad

Los ojos escarlata del mayor vagaron por el suelo, mirando el cuerpo frente a si -tienes razon...por eso..no es bueno dejar cabos sueltos...mi joven Reito...puedo perdonarte que hayas engañado a Shizuru con esas mujeres de los bares...que hayas usado mi reputacion para hacer negocios...que hayas tratado de inculpar a Natsuki, haber manipulado a Takeda y a Shizuru para quedarte con mi hija, pero no puedo perdonar las lágrimas y el dolor que paso por esta mujer... y tu manipulando las circunstancias, no sólo ahora, hace veinte años de igual manera- susurro mientras una sonrisa le enmarco el rostro -¡Es hora de que conozcas al demonio de la familia, a Kiyohime!- gritó con una voz tan poderosa que tomó por sorpresa a todos en la habitación.

Miyu ya en posición a espaldas del oficial, colocó un golpe certero contra su nuca, el Fujino arrojó el arma al suelo y miro la faz de sorpresa mientras el oficial se desvanecía

-si se mueve, lo matare...- declaró con tranquilidad la guardiana de la familia.

A paso lento arribo la castaña, seguida de su hija que apenas noto la situación se quedó de piedra -Reito...- masculló en un tono tenebroso mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro -por tu causa he perdido a mi ser más amado...sabes...-

-sh...shizuru por favor no...no es lo que tu crees, no puedes matarme enfrente de nuestra hija...- alegó a su lado más humano en un vano intento, pues Shizuru llevó su mano hasta la cintura, donde reconoció el mango y la funda blanca de la katana, que frente a él, dejaba ver su filosa lengua.

-tu, ya nunca más le harás daño a nadie...- Shizuru sonrió y de un veloz movimiento golpeo la mano que temblorosa le suplicaba no acercarse más, tras el golpe seco y el ruido horroroso de los huesos rotos y la salpicadura de la sangre el Kanzaki cayó de sentón al suelo sujetando en pánico su mano cercenada, donde sus dedos y media palma yacían sobre el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre.

-ponte de pie...- ordenó con indiferencia la castaña a lo que el Kanzaki obedeció sin dejar de mirar el filo -shizuru detente...te lo

Los iris sangre se entornaron, dejando en un agil movimiento que la katana penetrase el hombro y parte de la clavícula, atravesando de adelante hacia atrás el cuerpo, jalo el mango y con ello el Kanzaki se acercó hasta ella quedando muy cerca, inclinó el mango y por reflejo al dolor la mano medianamente sana de Reito sujeto el filo, acción que no hizo más que restarle los dedos restantes, que permanecieron sólo sujetos por la piel danzando tétricamente frente a sus ojos, de una patada, Shizuru le arrojó contra la pared dejándole un golpe en la boca del estómago, se aproximó un par de pasos, jugando con la katan -te veré en el infierno...Reito...- susurro con desprecio elevó ambos brazos balanceando el peso de su cuerpo y de un tajo firme y preciso que cortó el torso de su esposo, en vano intentaron las manos detener el golpe, pues su cuerpo cayó en dos direcciones opuestas, aun con su corazón latiendo y lanzando en todas direcciones borbotones de sangre, Shizuru permaneció de pie, sin mover un ápice la katana, se irguió con cautela, con una faz de paz y tranquilidad, mientras sacudía el filo en un corte al vacio, limpiando asi sangre que pintaba de carmín la lengua reluciente del arma.

-Tsu... lleva a tu madre al auto, nosotros llevaremos a Natsuki en un momento- ya con un capricho cumplido, Shizuru se dejo guiar por su hija, que aun permanecía horrorizada por la frialdad de todos en esa habitación.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos mientras Miyu acomodaba el cuerpo destazado en un sillón, y le arrojaba un bote de un litro de algún químico de olor fuerte, un químico que seguramente ardería con prontitud.

Sabiéndose solos al fina el Fujino mayor hablo -creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo...donde todos ganemos...cierto Nat?- inquirió frente al asombro de Haru.

-natsuki levantó el rostro con dificultad -s...supongo- hablo en un susurro y dejó caer su cabeza apretando los párpados por el dolor punzante en el pecho.

El Fujino río,mientras Miyu levantaba el cuerpo aun inconsciente del oficial y lo cargaba como un gran leño a su espalda, retomando su puesto de vigilancia a espaldas de su líder.

-¿que rayos paso, como sabia todo eso y jamás hizo nada al respecto, le pudo evitar años de sufrimiento a su hija...si dice amarla tanto por que no hizo nada?- exigió con enfado Haru, mientras observaba al Fujino retirar las cintas que le mantenían en la silla, la pelicobalto acudió al lado de su madre tan pronto estuvo libre.

-no lo sabía todo...no al menos lo que hizo Reito para alejar a Shizuru de Natsuki, de eso no tenía conocimiento, si ella hubiera acudido a mi en ese entonces le habría ayudado a estar con ella, pero Shizuru jamas me pidio ayuda...solo pude verla resignarse a ser infeliz- guardó silencio con una carga de culpa en la mirada -a Reito siempre lo tuve vigilado, por Maria...la hija de Graceburt y por Miyu, desde que Greer vio a Natsuki dejar a Tsu en casa estuvimos al tanto de muchos de sus movimientos, el magistrado Wang me visitó hace unas horas, cuando arribó Kardinal y me mostró los documentos de los negocios de Reito, mismos que mi hija me mostró hace unos dias, note el golpe que tenia en el rostro y la sangre que había en la supuesta nota estoy seguro que es de el, pero aun quiero corroborarlo con una prueba de laboratorio, lo tenía siempre localizado con el celular asi que no me fue difícil encontrarlo, no iba a dejar que truncara de nuevo la posibilidad de que Shizuru recobrara la mitad de su corazon...y aun menos dejaria que tambien truncara el futuro de mi nieta, no es lo que yo hubiera esperado, pero las acepto como son y solo quiero que sean felices...- se mantuvo erguido y orgulloso, una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro mirando a Natsuki.

-balas de salva...y espionaje a su propio yerno- respondió Haru, mientras levantaban a Kruger dando soporte con apoyo de ambos.

-no se me ocurrió nada mejor... lastima que solo el disparo al corazón fue de salva...lo siento Natsuki, pero tenia que ser convincente- masculló sin culpa el Fujino -Miyu hazte cargo de ese bastardo...- ordeno con un ademan de su cabeza mirando el cadáver ya dispuesto en el sillon.

-princesa, nos vemos en la clínica donde me hago los chequeos, y no te preocupes...todo estará bien ahora- los Fujino se miraron con una confianza renovada y una sonrisa mutua, cuando los escarlata ensombrecidos notaron la mirada cansada que le dedicaban esos esmeraldas que amaba, una sonrisa agotada y una facción de dolor le devolvieron las energías de seguir adelante, mientras tuviera a Natsuki para ella tendría ganas de vivir y tantas cosas y momentos que recuperar, vivir, sentir...

Mientras avanzaban, la tarde les regalaba una vista en tonos naranjas y rojos, con matices de amarillo encendido, entre una borrasca de humo grisáceo y olor a carne quemada, que consumia el edificio, donde un ser nefasto ardería hasta dejar solo cenizas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Los personajes de Mai HiME/Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de sunrise,me reservo los personajes ficticios para esta historia.**

Natsuki caminaba por el puente, pese al cabestrillo en su brazo, y un bastón en su brazo mas sano, se recargaba evitando que su peso cayera en su totalidad sobre una sola pierna, sus pasos se detuvieron en el arco mas pronunciado de camino, dio un pequeño giro y miro el agua debajo de ella, sólo separada del líquido trasparente por un puñado de tablas, sus ojos se miraban melancólicos, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello cobalto, tal paz le llevó a cerrar ojos tras el dulce murmullo del viento, un crujido cerca suyo le sobresalta aun con las memorias que le llevaron al hospital dos semanas.

-ara... lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- jugueteo con la voz la castaña acercándose hasta permanecer a un lado de la ojiverde

-aun estoy algo nerviosa por todo lo que paso...- se defendió sin evitar la vergüenza que le produjo la verdad en las palabras de Shizuru.

-¿dejarás de teñirte el cabello?...siempre he amado el color de tu cabello...y aun mas su aroma- dijo tomando la mano que se sujetaba del bastón.

-ah...supongo...solo por que te gusta el color...- sonrió dando un empujón suave al hombro próximo.

-siempre has hecho tanto por mí...- susurro con melancolía Fujino

-Shizuru...- interrumpió Natsuki -¿por que...nunca me buscaste cuando nació Haru?- le miro con el ceño contrariado

-no lo hice por que...Reito me dijo que unos meses después de que confirmaste que estabas encinta de t... de "el" -apretó los dientes y tras un momento se relajo -se caso contigo, no quería interferir con tu matrimonio...- el pesar fue notorio así como la decepción, bajo la mirada de asombro de los esmeralda. ya con las cosas solucionadas y los culpables fuera del camino, al fin se daban las circunstancias de hablar sobre aquello que les hacia dudar y aclarar las preguntas que les atormentaban.

-Shizuru...si, sus padres fueron pero yo me negué, después de eso jamas volvi a saber de él, hasta el momento en que me detuvieron por su muerte...ni siquiera pude tener amigas con derecho o algun amor despues de eso...me enfoque en cuidar de Haru y mi trabajo...nunca tuve ojos y mi corazón se negó siempre a olvidarte, a haberte perdido...- los esmeralda le miraron con pena, como aun arrepintiéndose de no buscarle, de no haber insistido más.

-que tonta fui...esa noche...fui a verte pero cuando llegué cerca de tu casa vi a sus padres y a él en la puerta de tu casa...y como no me buscaste mas decidí irme a estudiar fuera, esperando que con eso pudiera empezar de nuevo, pero tampoco pude...- le mantuvo la mirada con tristeza con una media sonrisa.

-lo se...- dijo a secas la pelicobalto mirando el agua de nuevo.

-Tsu...fue concebida por invitro...jamás hubiera dejado que ese bastardo me tocara...sabes, es una suerte que pese a todo Takeda sea el padre de Haru...al menos le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con mi hija- respondió con firmeza haciendo una caricia sobre la mano que apretaba el bastón con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-quizá es lo único bueno de todo esto... y...tenerte de nuevo solamente para mí...-dijo con timidez inusual mirando de reojo a la castaña

Shizuru rio jocosamente, se aproximo hasta dejar que su aliento acarició sus labios - toda tuya...- aseguro acercándose otro poco y le rozo calidamente con los suyos, Natsuki se atraganto al tiempo que su rostro enrojeció notoriamente, dio un paso hacia atrás y cayo de sentón, miro con vergüenza a Shizuru que emitió una risita dulce agachándose para socorrer a la pelicobalto.

cayendo la tarde arribaron a la casa de Shizuru, bajo el árbol de cerezo notaron la melcocha en el aire, Natsuki carraspeo rompiendo el momento romántico entre las jóvenes -no estén con sus cosas fuera de su habitación, Haru, ya sabes que pienso de estar de exhibicionista, debes de respetar a tu prometida para que los demás la respeten también- reñia con tono maternal

-uy que amargada...- un tono de burla y una elevación de hombros le era devuelta por la joven ojiverde.

-no seas grosera con la señ...con tu mamá- las palabras fueron reafirmadas por un jalón de orejas.

Shizuru rio por la escena -vamos a que Natsuki descanse - le miró con seriedad -y a cambiarte la venda de tu rodilla- le sujetó del brazo y emprendió el caminar hacia el interior.

-buenos días señora Fujino, señora Kruger- hizo una reverencia Maria al cruzar por el pasillo de la sala.

Shizuru le sonrió dulcemente y Natsuki asintió con la cabeza -buenos días Maria- respondieron al unísono.

Llegaron a la habitación que al fin compartían, Shizuru cerró la puerta mientras Natsuki subía a la cama, sentandose y descansando su rodilla herida en aquel caos del pasado, tras el agotamiento y dolor que le causaban esas caminatas que realizaba como terapia de rehabilitación, la castaña se acercó y con delicadeza subió la pierna aun convaleciente sobre el colchón -¿te duele?-

-un poco...solo es algo molesto...- dijo llevando sus manos en un masaje sobre la herida que aún sanaba.

Shizuru permaneció en silencio, pensativa, y eso alertó a Natsuki

-¿que tienes?...Shizuru- miró su perfil y noto el sonrojo -Sh...Shizuru...- dijo con nerviosismo cuando le sujeto de la cintura quedando acostada a su lado robandole un beso, intenso y ardoroso, miro las dulces facciones de la castaña y paso su mano sobre la faz, cerró al fin los esmeraldas y se dejó llevar por el beso que le era obsequiado, con rapidez la lengua agil irrumpió tras acariciarle los dientes en una petición de entrada, le mordió suavemente atrayendo a Shizuru sobre si, ignorando el dolor que le provocó de momento cuando se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, cuando el peso descanso sobre su cadera pudo llevar entonces su mano en una caricia por la espalda que pese a los años conocía tan bien, sus puntos débiles y aquellos mas sensibles, le paso las yemas de los dedos delineando la cintura de su amada castaña que tan habida como siempre ya deslizaba su mano en una caricia sobre el abdomen de la ojiverde robandole un jadeo en bajo, cosa que le robo una risa cómplice a la castaña, que llevo sus labios hasta el oído próximo y río de nuevo, midió la distancia entre ambas y pese a sus treinta y tantos años, aun sintio verguenza y osadía al llevar su mano hasta los muslos del cuerpo que yacía sobre si, con un movimiento sutil le indico acomodarse de una mejor manera, amainando así el dolor en su pierna -shizuru...quitamelo...-

Los carmines le miraron con un puchero, pues le robaba valiosos segundos de juguetear en su mandíbula, miro el cabestrillo y con cuidado le desenvolvió, dejando solo la venda que rodeaba el hombro y la mayor parte de su torso y tronco, una vez mas libre se irguió sobre la mujer bajo si, se inclino dejando su pecho contra el de su amada y degusto con devoción el beso que le regalo, pese a los años, seguía siendo casi la misma, recordaba cada milímetro del cuerpo ahora a su disposición.

Natsuki llevó sus manos libres al talle de su amada, donde recorrió desde la nuca, haciendo una pausa, acariciando los hombros y con ello, buscando y encontrando los botones de la blusa, que pudo abrir con la mano más sana que tenía, aquella faena le robo una risa en la proximidad del oído que tuvo tan cerca para sujetarlo firmemente con los dientes, sus manos siguieron su camino, jugo con los dedos en el borde, donde peligrosamente la espalda deja de serlo, sujeto la tela y la arrastró hacia arriba hasta sacarla de su camino, sintió los dedos cálidos de Shizuru acariciarle el mentón en una llamada cómplice.

-aun recuerdas como hacerlo- le susurró con un marcado acento de kioto, besándole afanosamente, sujeto el cuello de la camisa que le impedía sentir la piel que ansiaba recorrer de nuevo, Natsuki obedeció y tomo la posición que le indico, quedando sentada y con la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama, en aquella posición Shizuru pudo sentarse aun mas cerca, llevo sus manos sobre las piernas de natsuki, entre un leve quejido de molestia cuando la caricia febril paso sobre el nervio dañado por el disparo, mas eso no amainó sus deseos, en una caricia siguió hasta llevar sus pulgares a la entrepierna, donde un jadeo bajo y las manos de Kruger le sujetaron de los hombros, buscando un lugar de donde sostener su cordura.

-e...eso creo- respondió Natsuki con dificultad, luchando contra el sobresalto de volver a tener las sensaciones y el deseo corriéndole por las venas después de tanto tiempo, estrujo involuntariamente los hombros a los que se sujetaba con nerviosismo, respiro profundo y relajo el agarre, llevando sus manos en un masaje cálido sobre los hombros, encontrando los tirantes de la prenda, misma que recorrió analizando el diseño, imaginando los colores y reviviendo en su memoria el dulce aroma que amaba, dejó sus manos contra el pecho y estrujo suavemente como hacen los gatos al marcar territorio, siguió el delicado encaje hasta llegar a la espalda, donde después de un traspié, los seguros cedieron, dejando al fin libre el torso de la castaña.

Shizuru apenas pudo maniobrar, la sensación abrumadora que le dejaban las manos de Natsuki a duras penas le permitieron lograr su meta, el paso de los dedos sobre su espalda le habían hecho difícil buscar con la delicadeza que esperaba, el cinturon del pantalon, que tras un jalon cedió, con ayuda, pues Natsuki se había levantado apenas lo necesario para darle tiempo suficiente, dejó sus manos sobre el abdomen, pasó sus uñas contra el dejando una estela rojiza, se aproximo al rostro agitado y le planto un beso, repitiendo la acción con sus uñas, esta vez de forma más lenta y firme.

Natsuki supo que aquella accion significaba que podía seguir, Shizuru se lo estaba pidiendo o la estaba arrastrando a hacerlo, empleando el conocimiento que tenía sobre su organismo caprichoso, esas carias le volvían loca, busco con las manos erráticas el botón del pantalón, recorrió las piernas, los muslos y la cintura que tan a la mano tenia, subió sus pulgares hasta el punto mas álgido en el pecho de su amada y jugo un momento, entre una risa cómplice cuando un gemido suave le fue dedicado muy cerca del oído, bajo sus manos, acariciando con la palma entera la espalda, y una vez cerca de las presillas las sujeto y bajó el pantalón, dejando a medio quitar el manto que separaba sus rapaces dedos del lugar mas intimo y sensible, Shizuru se irguió empujandole el rostro, golpeando su oído con su aliento cálido.

-hazlo ya...- le exigió con voz cantarina, levantando su cuerpo un poco mas, y con ello, dejó su clavícula muy cerca de la habida y afanosa lengua, que no dudo en jugar con su cuello, pasando en un roce su lengua para dejar que su aliento le golpeara después, Shizuru llevo sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su confidente, dejando a Natsuki hacer y deshacer a su antojo, en un momento de descuido el paso ferviente de sus uñas paso sobre los hombros, ganando un quejido de dolor que la lengua amordazo -lo siento...- susurro besándola en recompensa por el descuido, las manos de Natsuki delinearon su cintura, vientre y al final llegaron como un ladrón en el punto mas sensible, donde las llemas de sus dedos jugaron, sólo el movimiento del cuerpo que se abrazo hasta parecer uno le indico el paso que debía seguir, guiando el ritmo con angustiosa necesidad, hasta el punto donde la conciencia se pierde y el dolor físico desaparece por unos instantes.

-te amo...- dijo inesperadamente Natsuki mirando con un brillo de vida en sus ojos, la luna resplandecía esa noche, mientras abrazaba con todo el cariño calidez que podría expresar en un gesto simple pero sincero.

Shizuru alzó el rostro, apenas lo necesario para mirarle con la misma intensidad -yo tambien te amo- replicó en el mismo tono confidente, si eran las manos del amor de su vida todo estaría bien.

 _FIN_

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Por sus reviews y comentarios en cada capitulo, su opinion me ayuda a mejorar enormemente.

Dany Villanueva

Setsuna M

Chat'de'Lune

Shana Hadadgali

Agradecimeintos extras:

Por sus criticas y comentarios, gracias.

Usuki chapter 1 . Apr 29

lezamab01

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 29

Meme chapter 2 . May 1

Lalala chapter 6 . May 6

Cinthia chapter 6 . May 7

bettyful chapter 7 . May 7

Guest chapter 8 . May 8

partida chapter 8 . May 9

sentinel chapter 10 . May 12

Hookedonreading chapter 13 . May 18

Agradezco su tiempo, invertido en leer este fic, basado en experiencias personales, los porcentajes o eventos que son y no reales quedan en incógnita.


End file.
